The Wrath of Master Xehanort
by Nantees
Summary: Primids have returned and started attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, and it seems Master Xehanort is responsible for this! What does he want?
1. Strange Beings

E. Gadd was in his lab, fixing something up. "I wonder how Nitori is doing?" He wondered. "Why don't you video chat with her? I bet she's probably thinking the same thing." FLUDD suggested. "Brilliant idea!" E. Gadd exclaimed as he walked to his computer.

Suddenly, little dark orbs came up from the floor as FLUDD noticed this. "What is this?" He wondered as the orbs formed into something as it walked up to E. Gadd.

"Hmm?" E. Gadd wondered as he turned around. "Oh my!" He exclaimed.

Meanwhile...

Marisa and Reimu jumped out of the Warp Pipe and walked to Peach's castle. "I can't believe how they fixed it up so fast." Marisa said. "Those Lumas sure are something." Reimu said as Marisa nodded in agreement. They then noticed a certain airplane parked in front of the castle. "Oh, I guess Sonic is visiting." Reimu said.

"Are you telling me you had this crazy adventure and you didn't invite me?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Yukari was possessed by Shadow Queen, of course it'd be crazy." Luigi said. "And YOU..." Sonic said, pointing at Mario. "How the HELL did you die so easily?!" "It was Yukari and her crazy spell cards, I didn't think she was so powerful." Mario muttered.

Marisa and Reimu walked in and Sonic looked at them. "What are you freaking out about? I heard you complaining before we got to the door." Marisa said. "Oh he's just mad that we took on the Shadow Queen without him." Daisy said. "Ah."

"Honestly, you could've called me up after Mario was killed, that way I would've kicked Shadow Queen's butt." Sonic muttered.

"Hey, where's Rosalina?" Reimu asked as she sat down next to Peach. "She decided to take a walk." Peach said as Toadsworth gave both of them tea. "Would you like some tea, Master Sonic?" He asked. "Yeah, sure." Sonic said.

Rosalina walked around Toad Town and took a deep breath. "It just feels good not being hunted down by Ansem anymore." She said with a smile. "It sure is." Polari said as he was next to Rosalina.

"What the heck is THAT?!" A Toad asked as Rosalina and Polari turned around to see a strange being walking up to her, with a green sword! "Is that a Heartless?" Polari asked. "I dunno..." Rosalina said.

The being ran up to Rosalina and slashed her, but she quickly dodged it as she kicked the being, but the being blocked it with the sword and then kicked her down.

Rosalina sweep kicked the being as it fell to the ground, as Rosalina jumped up and kicked the being in the chest. She then grabbed the sword and raised it up in the air and then stabbed the being.

The being instantly disappeared along with the sword that Rosalina had. "What the heck was that all about?" Polari wondered. "I dunno, but it messed with the wrong girl." She said as she continued walking. "Why do I have this feeling something bad is going to happen?" Polari wondered.

"Look, all I'm saying is, if that Crystal Star was in Mobius, I would've helped defeat Shadow Queen with you guys, but no, it just had to be where Mega Man lives." Sonic muttered. "Would you calm down?" Marisa asked. "The Crystal Stars went off somewhere else after they revived everyone who was killed by either Ansem or Yukari. So we may never know where the hell they are now." She said.

The doors slammed open as Riku ran in. "We have a situation." He said. "Bowser again?" Peach asked. "Well no..." He said as he pointed outside as they all looked outside.

Strange beings were attacking the Mushroom Kingdom as Rosalina, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xion and Namine were attacking the beings. "We decided to come visit you guys when those things decided to show up." He said. "Heartless?" Reimu asked. "No...worse." Sonic said as he immediately ran out and spin dashed into one of them.

A being aimed at Rosalina and shot her, but Xion jumped in and used Reflega. "Thanks." Rosalina said.

"What are these guys doing here?" Sonic asked as he backed into Sora. "You know these guys?" Sora asked as he used Firaga on one of them who was going to punch a defenseless Toad. "Primids, we faced them a long time ago." He explained as he kicked one away who was running at them.

"So they're not Heartless?" Reimu asked as she fired danmaku at one of them. "Nope." Mario said as he grabbed one of the Primids and threw them to a giant Primid. "Makes me wonder what the hell they're doing here, we destroyed Tabuu a long time ago." Sonic said.

"Do you think maybe this Tabuu dude is back?" Marisa asked as she used Master Spark on a Metal Primid. "I doubt it, although it would make sense if Ansem's distortion thing would make him still be alive." Peach said as she kicked one down, followed by Daisy jumping up and elbowing the Primid.

"Distortion or not, I'm wondering how the hell these things are alive and well." Sonic said as he spin dashed into a couple of Primids.

Roxas and Namine both used Zantetsuken on some Sword Primids and both high fived. "TAKE THIS!" Xion yelled as she used Thundaga at them.

Rosalina and Riku were back-to-back as the Primids were surrounding them. "What do you think?" Riku asked. "I think we're going to have an interesting challenge." Rosalina said. "That's what I was thinking." He said.

Suddenly, water washed away the Primids that was surrounding them as the two noticed Nitori up in the air. "Good thing you have a moat or else that wouldn't work!" She exclaimed as Peach gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey guys?" Kairi said as she pointed to a portal that just opened up. "What the heck?" Sonic wondered as an old man walked out with a Keyblade. "Xehanort." Riku said.

* * *

**So here's the next Mega Crossover. (You might want to thank Ziden for this idea.)**

**But seriously, after trying to figure out a good name for this new crossover story, the title was the best I could come up with. Oh well.**


	2. Master Xehanort's Plan

"Xehanort? Wasn't he the guy that kidnapped Xion and Sakuya took him out?" Sonic asked. "I guess it was his younger self." Mario said.

"Indeed, that time girl did take out my younger self." Xehanort said. "Then how come you're still alive?" Marisa asked. "It'd be better if you didn't know." He said.

"Xehanort, what are you doing here?" Riku asked. "I'm just here to pass on a message." He replied. "A message? What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You see, these Primids you are seeing right now? I have become powerful enough to revive the Subspace Army. I have total control over them now." He explained. "That figures." Mario muttered. "So did you revive Tabuu as well?" Sonic asked. "You'll have to find out for yourselves." Xehanort smirked. "I have a feeling he IS back..." Peach muttered, shuddering at the memory.

"This doesn't explain what you are going to do, old man. Tell us right now." Riku ordered. "I was just getting there." Xehanort said.

"You see, I have this strong desire to get the X-Blade." He said. "Keyblade...?" Nitori raised an eyebrow and then raised up Sora's arm with the Ultima. "You mean like this Keyblade?" "Uh, can you put my arm down?" Sora asked. "Oh, sorry." She said as she let go.

"Actually, it's a special kind of Keyblade." Riku explained. "The boy is right, it's very special." Xehanort said. "Why do you want this...Keyblade so bad?" Sonic asked.

"To rule the world." Xehanort said with a smirk. "And these Primids are going to help me get it, along with a few friends." He said. Sonic clenched his fists and glared at Xehanort. "I won't let you do this, old man!" He exclaimed as he spin dashed right to him.

Xehanort pulled out his Keyblade and slashed Sonic right before he got hit in the face, sending Sonic back to the others. "Sonic!" Reimu exclaimed as Kairi used Curaga on him. "Thanks..." Sonic said as he got up.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I got things to do." Xehanort said. "XEHANOOOOOOOOOORT!" yelled a voice as Xehanort turned to see a certain guy running to him. "Terra, I was wondering when the boy would show up." He said.

Terra quickly brought out his Keyblade as he jumped up and slashed Xehanort, but Xehanort quickly blocked it as Terra looked at Xehanort. "You bastard...thanks to you...AQUA IS WHO KNOWS WHERE AND VEN IS STILL IN A COMA!" He yelled. "I plan on bringing them back, even if it means killing you."

"Where the hell did he come from? Even though it's been a while since we saw him...i'm just curious where he came from." Marisa said. "Terra decided to live in the Mushroom Kingdom, but he hardly sticks around and goes on an adventure to find something." Peach explained. "I guess he came back for a break and noticed the old man right here." Marisa thought. "Probably." Sonic said.

Xehanort laughed and looked at Terra. "You have potential, I can give you that." He said as he kicked Terra in the knee and kicked him down. "However, I don't feel like battling you right now, so I'll let you live for now." He said as he made a portal. "Until we meet again!" Xehanort smiled as he walked in. "No, WAIT!" Terra exclaimed as he tried to get up but fell on one knee as the portal closed. "Damnit..." He muttered as he punched the ground in frustration.

Later, back in Peach's Castle...

"Here's some tea, Master Terra. It'll make you feel better." Toadsworth said. "Thanks." Terra said as he took the cup and drank it.

"So who's Aqua and Ven?" Reimu asked. "A couple of my best friends." Terra replied. "Ever since Xehanort appeared during the Mark of Mastery, there's been nothing but trouble. I tried not to use the darkness, Ven was haunted by this weird guy that kinda looks like Sora and Aqua was trying to find some answers. He basically tore our friendship apart." Terra explained.

"So this Ven guy was haunted by a Sora lookalike?" Namine wondered. "Oh please, Sora's not bright enough to successfully haunt someone." Riku teased. "I'm RIGHT here, you know." Sora said. "What I want to know is what the old man wants for this...X-Blade." Sonic said. "Probably Kingdom Hearts." Riku said.

"Kingdom...Hearts?" Rosalina asked. "Is it like...a Kingdom made out of Hearts?" Polari asked. "That'd be a weird kingdom." Toad muttered. "No, it's a Heart shaped moon and the Organization...mostly Xemnas wanted Kingdom Hearts to be completed so they could have hearts." Roxas explained. "And basically, Xemnas used me and Xion to collect hearts from the Heartless...later it was Sora."

Sora stood up and just looked outside. "You know, I have this feeling we should tell the king about this." He said. "Tell King Mickey? I think that's a good idea, let him know what the hell is going on." Riku said. "King Mickey?" Marisa wondered. "He's like the most awesome king ever." Sora smiled as Riku rolled his eyes. "He lives at Disney Castle." Riku explained.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go there!" Sonic exclaimed as he immediately ran off. Sora quickly ran up to the doors and looked at Sonic. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS?" Sora yelled.

Sonic immediately screeched to a halt as he quickly ran back and up to Sora, who just shrugged, making Mario facepalm. "Always in a rush." He muttered. "So how are we going to get there?" Daisy asked.

"I know just the solution!" Polari exclaimed as he flew outside as everyone followed him. "We can use this!" He said as he pointed to the Mario faceship. "Sweet, that again!" Marisa smiled.

"We'll go with you guys!" said a voice as they turned to the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew. "Fine with me." Marisa smiled as some of them got on the faceship while some others got in Toad's ship and Sonic just got in the X-Tornado.

"Let's see...Disney Castle..." Polari said as he turned the screen on. "Found it!" He exclaimed. "Alright, let's head to Disney Castle." He said as they all flew off.

Toadsworth watched as the airships flew off. "Oh I do hope they make a safe trip, especially since the princess is on Master Mario's face." He said as he walked back in.

* * *

**Hmm...I just realized Princess Daisy is going to meet Daisy Duck... oh this is going to be interesting and confusing.**


	3. First Wave of Subspace Army

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: In Toadsworth's defense, it's been a while since he saw the faceship since Touhou Galaxy 2.**

* * *

"I have never been on this faceship." Peach said. "Me neither." Kairi said. "The wind in your face...it just feels nice." Marisa said as she was sitting down with Mario. "If there was wind in space, it would've felt really good." Flandre said.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded as Polari looked to see what it is. "Prankster comet?" Luigi asked. "Seriously?" Nitori looked at Luigi. "What?" He asked. "We have company." Polari said.

Mario looked to see some birds, gliders, and even robots holding buckets flying right at them. "What in the heck...?" Daisy wondered. "Trowlons, Auroros and Buckots." Mario said. "Flying Subspace army, huh?" Flandre said as she looked at Remi. "I'm ready to take 'em out." She said.

The door to Toad's ship opened up as there was a machine gun right there! "Good thing Nitori installed this for me!" Toad exclaimed as Nitori smiled. Koakuma got to the machine gun and aimed at the Subspace Army. "Steady..." She muttered as she fired.

The Auroros flew right to Rosalina as they dive bombed at her, but she quickly dodged them as they got stuck to the ground. "Ha! You guys are lame!" Luigi exclaimed then noticed everyone was going down...or was he going up? "What the?" He wondered as he then noticed he was on a Trowlon. "Oh for the love of!" He exclaimed. "I got it!" Sonic exclaimed as the X-Tornado fired at the Trowlon.

The Trowlon disappeared as Luigi was standing in mid-air. "Oh crud." He muttered then he started to fall. "MAMA MIIIIIIIIIIIA!" He yelled and then landed on something. He looked to see he was on the X-Tornado! "Close one." Sonic said as Luigi smirked and pulled out a Fire Flower. "Time to burn these guys!" He exclaimed.

"Do you have a garden full of Fire Flowers?" Marisa wondered as she used Master Spark on the Buckots. "No, he just found one on the ground right when you guys left to Gensokyo after taking out the Shadow Queen." Daisy explained. "Oh that makes sense." She said.

The Auroros, Buckots and Trowlons disappeared as Luigi landed on the faceship. "Booyah! That was too easy!" He exclaimed. "Yeah...a little TOO easy." Sakuya said as she pulled out a knife as Riku brought out his Way to the Dawn again.

Suddenly, little blue sumo guys landed on the faceship followed by what looks like a motorcycle but with one wheel. "Nagagogs and Roaders..." Luigi said. "Those little shrimps are supposed to be deadly?" Marisa asked. "They can be quite deadly when they're really huge." Mario said.

A Roader quickly drove right over to Peach but Meiling quickly got in front of her and kicked it off the Faceship. "Don't worry, I got these guys." She said as Peach nodded.

Three Roaders circled around Rosalina as she just calmly waited for them to attack. "Are you crazy?!" Polari exclaimed as the Roaders turned to Rosalina and went right for her, but Rosalina quickly jumped out of the way as the three Roaders crashed into each other and exploded as Rosalina landed on the three. "Just a little bit." She smiled. "Sometimes I worry about you..." Polari muttered.

One of the Nagagogs grew in size while it was facing Sakuya. "Interesting..." She said as she threw more knives as Riku used Dark Firaga at the same Nagagog.

Sonic aimed at the Nagagog who was running towards Daisy as he opened fire, causing it to fall, which made Daisy kick it in the face. "Next time, don't grow to gigantic size." She said as Meiling picked up the Nagagog and threw it off.

Mario and Luigi backed into each other as two Nagagogs were running towards them. "Shall we dodge?" Luigi asked. "Yes." Mario nodded as they both cartwheeled out of the way as the two Nagagogs smashed into each other and then Remi threw the Gungnir at the two while they were dizzy. "Those idiots shouldn't have run." Remi said.

"Well that's done." Reimu said. "Not quite done yet." Mario said as ten shadowy things with blades suddenly appeared. "Shaydas?!" Peach exclaimed. "I won't let those things hurt you." Meiling said.

One of the Shaydas slashed Rosalina, but she quickly dodged it and punched the core in the middle. The Shaydas quickly countered by slashing her, as she yelled in pain and held her right arm, but Sora used Curaga on her. "Thanks." She said as Sonic fired at the Shaydas.

Sakuya slashed a Shaydas, but it blocked as it slashed back but Sakuya blocked it, as they both continued to slash, but they just ended up clashing. Sakuya jumped back and then pulled out a spell card. "JACK THE LUDO BILE!" She yelled as the Shaydas disappeared after it was hit from the spell.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled as he used Dark Firaga, but the Shaydas quickly dodged as it slashed him, but Roxas used Thundaga before it could hit him as Riku used Blizzaga to kill it.

"Is there something we could do to help them? I mean we're in the freaking ship for crying out loud!" Terra exclaimed as he, Namine, Patchy, Koakuma and Toad were in the ship. "Well Koakuma is pretty busy with the machine gun so I guess we just relax." Namine said. "Yeah, what she said." Toad said.

The Shaydas kicked down Meiling, but Meiling quickly got up and kicked the Shaydas down and then pulled out a spell card. "Colorful sign: Colorful Light Chaotic Dance!" She exclaimed as the Shaydas disappeared from the spell. "Yeah you better disappear." She muttered.

Luigi threw a fireball at the last Shaydas, but it blocked the fireball. However, Xion jumped up from behind and slashed the core, as it disappeared from Xion's Keyblade. "Thanks." Luigi said as the Fire Flower's power went out as Luigi went back to normal.

"Is that it?" Nitori asked. Marisa and Reimu pulled out spell cards but no other Subspace Army showed up. "I guess the first wave is done." Marisa said as they both put the Spell cards away.

"Hey, is that Hyrule Castle?" Luigi asked. "No, that's Disney Castle." Sora replied. "I can see where he thinks it's Hyrule Castle." Riku said as they were closing in to Disney Castle. "Dang, it's more amazing than I thought it'd be." Polari said.

The three ships landed in front of Disney Castle as everyone got out. "Alright, let's go in." Riku said as they all nodded.

* * *

**DANG! I never thought Rosalina was THAT tall! You continue to surprise me, Sakurai...**


	4. Xigbar's a Jerk

"Wow, this castle is HUGE!" Luigi exclaimed. "Daaaaamn, it's bigger than Peach's." Marisa said. "No kidding." Peach nodded in agreement as she looked around.

"Holy crap, you'd probably get lost in here." Flandre said. "I know, right?" Daisy said. "At least in Peach's Castle, you know where you are...but here? Yeah, you would need a map."

"Oh come on, it's not that big." Riku said. "Okay, am I going crazy or are there brooms walking around?" Reimu asked as she looked at some brooms walking. "Okay, this is weird." Marisa said.

"Does a giant live here?" Polari wondered as they walked passed a giant door. "Nope." Riku said. "Then what's with the huge door?" Polari asked. "Sometimes I wonder that myself." Roxas said. "Same here." Xion said.

Sora opened up a door and smiled. "Hey guys!" He waved. "Sora!" A duck exclaimed as he ran over to Sora and tackled him, followed by a dog who tackled him as well, knocking him down. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Saw that one coming." Riku muttered.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" asked a certain mouse as he walked up to Riku and hugged him. "Not that I'm happy to see ya, I'm just curious." "Well, it's about Xehanort, Mickey."

"Whoa whoa whoa...THIS is King Mickey?" Sonic asked. "I expected someone to be...more human." She said. "You didn't tell them?" Mickey asked. "I thought maybe they would think you were a mouse. But considering they never met you...I can see why they didn't think you were a mouse and not a human." Riku explained. "I can understand that." Mickey smiled.

Sora got up and looked at the two. "Donald, Goofy, it's been a while." He smiled. "It sure has!" Goofy smiled.

Mickey looked at Mario and his eyes widened. "So you're the famous Mario I've been hearing about." He said. "Wow, I guess word gets around everywhere." Sonic said. "Yes, it's me." Mario said as the two shook hands and Mickey then looked at Luigi. "And I guess you're... Booigi?" He asked, causing Luigi to facepalm. "Close, but no. It's Luigi." "Oh, sorry." He said.

"So what's Xehanort up to?" Mickey asked. "Well the thing is..." Riku said. "The Subspace Army." Said a voice. "Exactly. Wait...who said that?" Riku asked as everyone looked around to see who said it.

A portal opened as a certain someone walked out of it. "You..." Terra said, taking out his Keyblade. "You're that guy we met at Battlerock!" Marisa exclaimed. "Xigbar, what do you want?" Riku asked.

"Oh just to tell the little mouse what you were going to tell him." Xigbar said then looked at Terra. "Oh, you decided to come back?" He asked. "Shut up." He said.

"So what did you want to tell us, exactly?" Mickey asked. "Oh it's simple. Xehanort revived the Subspace Army and he's using them to get the X-Blade." Xigbar explained. "The Subspace Army? I read about them, but they were destroyed by Mario and his friends!" Mickey said. "Indeed they were, but Xehanort thought it'd be a good idea to revive the army, plus he wants the X-Blade for Kingdom Hearts, but you already know that." He said.

"We're going to destroy Xehanort and the X-Blade." Reimu said. "Yeah well good luck with that, Xehanort is already recruiting bad guys as we speak. Ganondorf, Dedede, Maleficent, Bowser...the list will go on forever." Xigbar said.

"No matter how many bad guys you'll throw at us, we'll be ready to take them out." Peach said. "Ha! Good luck with that considering you're the most useless person ever." Xigbar smirked. "Wh-what did you say?!" Peach exclaimed in shock. "I said you're useless. Why do you keep getting kidnapped by Bowser? Why don't you fight back? Or better yet, how come you did not put up a fight against the Shadow Queen? Face it, Toadstool, you are weak, pathetic and useless." Xigbar said. "It's amazing how the plumber is still interested in you."

Tears fell from Peach's eyes as Meiling got in front of Peach. "That's enough, Xigbar." Meiling said. "She's not useless. She's the most kind hearted princess I have ever met." "And that's why she's useless. You think Peach has potential? You protected her from the Subspace Army on the freaking faceship. Face it, she's worthless." He smirked. "She'd be the first one to die in the light vs darkness war."

"Xigbar, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Riku yelled as he raised Way to the Dawn in the air. "Peach is not worthless and pathetic! She's a good fighter!" He exclaimed. "Right right, like I would believe you. Look, Toadstool is crying as we speak. She's crying because it's the truth." He said and then he made a portal and then turned around to walk in.

"Oh, one more thing." He said as he turned his head to Peach. "You might as well go back home to save yourself from being worthless." He said as then he walked in the portal and closed it.

"Don't worry, Peach. He's just a jerk." Riku said. "Don't let him get to you, he's always like that." He said as he put his hand on Peach's shoulder as Reimu hugged Peach. "You're not worthless to me." She said as Peach returned the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Sora asked. "I think I have an idea." Mickey said. "We need to gather as much light as possible, because I have a feeling Xehanort will gather as much darkness as he can." He said. "So, gather up a lot of people?" Sonic asked. "Exactly." Mickey said and then looked at Donald and Goofy. "You're coming with us." Mickey said. "Sounds good to me." Donald said.

Everyone ran back to the front door as Daisy noticed a certain duck talking to another mouse as Mickey noticed this. "You coming?" Mickey asked. "Yeah..." Daisy said. "I just wonder who those two are.' She said. "Oh, the mouse is Minnie, my wife. And the other duck is Daisy, Donald's girlfriend."

"Oh cool." Daisy said. "Wait...WHAT?!" Daisy screamed. "Okay, let's go..." Nitori said as she dragged Daisy away. "Was it something I said?" Mickey wondered but then shrugged and ran off.

"So where are we headed to first?" Marisa wondered. "I suggest we head to Skyworld first." Polari said. "I'm going to go get the Princesses of Heart to join us." Kairi said. "I'll go with you." Sonic said as Kairi nodded as they both got in the X-Tornado.

"We'll head to Hyrule." Toad said as he, Xion, Peach and Reimu got in Toad's ship. "What about you guys?" Sora asked Mickey. "Radiant Garden." Mickey said as the trio got in the Gummi Ship.

"Alright, let's head out!" Polari exclaimed as everyone nodded as they all flew off to the different locations.

* * *

**Mario Kart 7 Rainbow Road stage on the 3DS version of Smash 4? Saw that one coming!**


	5. Chaos in Skyworld

"So is that Skyworld?" Sora asked. "Yep, that's Skyworld." Marisa said. "Didn't I hear that Daisy and Phosphora fought over Luigi when the Shadow Queen was loose?" Riku asked with a smile. "Who told you that?!" Daisy asked. "Oh, just a certain someone." Riku said as he looked at Marisa who just smiled. "Figures..." Daisy muttered.

Pit walked around Skyworld and then noticed a certain faceship coming up. "Hey!" He waved as the faceship landed as everyone jumped off as Marisa and Pit hugged each other.

Palutena walked up to them and smiled. "Hey guys!" She waved as Dark Pit walked up behind her. "Hey Pittoo!" Marisa waved. "Ugh, not you too..." He muttered. "Come on, you're used to it by now." Pit said. "Yeah, sure whatever." He muttered.

"So what's going on?" Pit asked. "Well, the thing is..." Polari started but was interrupted by a scream. "That scream..." Pit turned around and took out his Palutena bow. "Viridi!" He exclaimed and ran off, as the others followed.

Primids were holding her down as a Giant Primid was holding Phosphora. "Let me GO, you stupid giant!" Phosphora exclaimed as a sword Primid slowly walked up to Viridi. "No...NO!" She exclaimed as the Sword Primid raised the sword up in the air.

Suddenly, the Sword Primid was kicked away as Viridi opened her eyes. Meiling was in the Sword Primid's place! "Meiling!" Viridi exclaimed as Pit shot arrows at the Giant Primid's head, making it let go of Phosphora as she fired lightning bolts at the Giant Primid.

"What's the Subspace Army doing here? We destroyed Tabuu a long time ago!" Pit exclaimed. "That's the thing, Xehanort revived the Subspace Army." Mario explained. "Xehanort? The old dude who is really ugly and has a cool Keyblade?" Phosphora asked. "That's the guy." Marisa said.

"And the old geezer is recruiting bad guys!" said a certain voice. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Pit muttered as Hades appeared behind them.

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed. "Pit!" Hades smiled. "Hades!" "Pit!" "Hades!" "Pit!" "Oh shut up!" Dark Pit interrupted them. "Well you're no fun." Hades said.

"What do you want Hades?" Viridi asked. "Oh, just to eliminate a few of you." Hades said as he snapped his fingers. Shaydas, Primids, Mites and Armights appeared and surrounded them. "Oh no, not those things!" Luigi exclaimed as he looked at the Armights.

Daisy kicked some of the Mites down, but more of them ran up to Daisy and jumped up on her, knocking her down as they began to punch her. "Let go of me you dumb things!" She exclaimed, but Phosphora fired lightning bolts at the mites, eliminating them. "Thanks." Daisy said as Phosphora helped her up.

An Armight slashed Rosalina, but she backflipped as a Shaydas tried to slash Polari. "Oh my!" He exclaimed as he dodged. "Has anyone told you that hurting a Luma is not cool at all?!" Polari exclaimed as Pit took out his Atlas club and slammed it at the core.

Viridi and Palutena backed into each other as several Armights surrounded them. "Well this sucks..." Viridi muttered. "No kidding, no matter how many times I play Brawl, I always have trouble with these things." Palutena muttered.

Sora and Roxas both used Zantetsuken on a couple of Armights, but one of them backflipped as the others were eliminated. "We missed one." Sora said. The Armight quickly threw its swords at the two as they tried to block it, but the swords nicked Sora's arm and Roxas' cheek. "Ow!" Sora exclaimed, but Namine used Curaga on the two as Marisa used Master Spark on the Armight.

An Armight was busy clashing with Sakuya as they both were trying to land a hit but they kept hitting the blades. "That could go on for a while." Riku muttered as Nitori finished what she was building. "Oh yeah, baby." She smirked as she aimed at a Primid who was sneaking up on Dark Pit as he was busy with a Shaydas. "Hey Pittoo! You might want to move!" Nitori exclaimed as Dark Pit nodded and flew up, as the Shaydas attempted to slash but got the Primid's arm.

Nitori fired at the two as a huge Bob-omb came out of the machine and the explosion killed the two. "What the heck?" Riku asked. "I call it the Bob-omb launcher." Nitori said. "And where did you get the Bob-ombs?" Daisy asked. "I made them myself." Nitori smiled. "That figures." Namine said.

"Hey Viridi! Use this!" Patchy exclaimed as she threw a spell card at her as Viridi caught it. "Thanks!" She exclaimed and then aimed at a Metal Primid who was holding Palutena down. "FIRE SIGN: AGNI SHINE HIGH LEVEL!" She yelled.

"Thanks Viridi." Palutena said as Viridi helped her up as Koakuma fired danmaku at the little Mites. "THUNDER!" Namine yelled as the Thundaga hit a Shaydas who was about to slash Polari. "How do you like THIS?!" Polari yelled as he tackled the core, which killed the Shaydas. "Don't EVER cross THIS Luma!" Polari exclaimed.

"MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled as she used it at the Mites. The Mites were scrambling to avoid being hit but they kept slamming into each other, then getting hit by the spell.

Sakuya and the last Armight were still slashing each other as they both slashed their weapons off of each other, as they were both breathing heavily as Sakuya took out a spell card. "MAID SECRET SKILL: KILLING DOLL!" She yelled.

The Armight tried to dodge the spell but ended up getting impaled by the knives and it disappeared. "Well that took a long time." Riku said as he casted Esuna on Sakuya. "Thanks." She said.

"Bravo, you took them all out." Hades said while clapping as Pit aimed his Palutena Bow at Hades. "However, I'm just here to pick someone up." He said as he punched the ground, making a huge shockwave which knocked them all down but Polari. "...Well good thing I can float." He said.

Palutena got up but Hades grabbed her. "I'll take THIS!" Hades exclaimed. "Let me go!" Palutena exclaimed. "HEY! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Polari yelled as he flew up to Hades but Hades just simply flicked Polari away. "WHOOOOOOOA!" Polari yelled as he crashed into Viridi's house.

"Polari!" Rosalina exclaimed. "I'm okay!" Polari exclaimed. "Just a little dizzy!" He said. "LADY PALUTENA!" Pit yelled. "PIT!" Palutena exclaimed.

"And now, I bid you...farewell." Hades said. "Later, Pitty Pat!" He smirked and then disappeared with Palutena. "NO!" Pit exclaimed.

Dark Pit's fists clenched and looked at them. "We have to save her." He said. "My thoughts exactly." Phosphora said. "We'll go with you guys." Viridi said as Pit got up with a determined look. "Hades...he's NOT getting away with this."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! ...And Starfy is confirmed to be a returning Assist Trophy for Smash 4... just FANFREAKINGTASTIC.**


	6. A Cold Front in Hyrule

"Is that Hyrule over there?" Reimu asked. "Yep, that's Hyrule." Toad said. "Man, that castle over there is so cool." Reimu said with a smile. "Don't you think Peach?" She asked as she turned around to see Peach sitting down sadly. "She's been like this ever since Xigbar had to break her spirit." Xion said as she sighed.

"Hey, it'll be fine." Reimu said as she sat down next to Peach and hugged her. "Don't listen to Xigbar, he's just a jerk." She said. "I know, but what if he's right?" Peach asked. "Xigbar is just trying to get under your skin. Like Meiling said, you're not useless." Xion said, putting her hand on Peach's shoulder.

"Next stop, Zelda's castle!" Toad announced as they looked out the window to see Zelda's castle. "That castle looks awesome." Reimu smiled.

Link was climbing a tree as he was trying to get his boomerang up top. "How did you get it up there anyways?" Zelda asked. "I tried to get an apple from this tree and yet SOMEHOW, the boomerang got stuck up here." Link said as he climbed another branch.

"Do you think MAYBE that there were a lot of branches on this tree when the boomerang got stuck?" Zelda asked. "It crossed my mind." Link muttered as he reached for his boomerang.

Suddenly, he heard a branch snap. "Uh oh." He said as he then fell and landed on the ground. "I got it." Zelda said as she transformed into Sheik and jumped on the tree branches to get it. She then jumped down with the boomerang and an apple and landed in front of Link. "Nice fall." She said as she turned back into Zelda. "Yeah well, I stepped on that weak branch on purpose so you could easily get it." Link lied. "Sure you did." Zelda giggled as she took a bite of the apple. "Hey! I saw it first!" Link exclaimed. "Next time use your hookshot." She smiled as she took another bite.

The both of them looked up to see Toad's ship coming down. "Hey, isn't that Toad's ship I saw the other day?" Link asked. "Yep, and I'm seeing Peach in that ship too." Zelda said.

Toad's ship landed and the four walked out of Toad's ship. "Hey guys." Xion waved. "Hey!" Link waved. "So what's going on?" Zelda asked. "Well, long story short..." Toad began.

"The Subspace Army has been revived." Someone interrupted. "Why does EVERYONE have to interrupt someone these days?!" Toad wondered as some certain person walked out of a portal.

"Oh nice entrance, Ganon." Link said. "But what about this Subspace Army? We destroyed Tabuu a long time ago." He said. "That's what I was going to say, this Xehanort dude revived the Subspace Army." Toad said.

Zelda's eyes widened in shock. "Then that means...Xehanort probably revived Tabuu as well." She said. "Maybe he did...maybe he didn't." Ganondorf said. "All I know is that it's going to be lame killing the most pathetic princess in existence." He said, looking at Peach.

More tears fell from Peach as Xion got in front of her. "Don't make me slice your head off..." Xion threatened as she took out her Kingdom Key. "Ha! What would Peach even do? She's pathetic. It's a wonder why Marth lost to her in the tournament. It's probably because he went easy on her because he knew that Peach is a pathetic and a useless fighter." He said.

"That's not it. Marth lost to her because Peach is a strong and awesome fighter. He couldn't keep up with her speed." Link said. "Sure he did." Ganondorf said. "But can she fight the Subspace Army on her own?" He asked as he snapped his fingers.

Primids came from behind them as they held them down as a lone Primid walked up to Peach. "Can you do it?" Ganondorf asked. "These things are pathetic and weak. I'm sure you can handle it." Ganondorf said.

Peach threw a punch at the Primid, but the Primid grabbed her fist and flipped her behind it as Peach looked up to see Ganondorf looking down at her. "Now what was that? Oh wait, I know...useless. Totally useless." Ganondorf smirked as tears fell from Peach's eyes. "That's enough, Ganondorf." Zelda said as the Primids disappeared.

Ganondorf smirked as he looked behind him. "Hades, it is time." He said. "Good, I was wondering if you were going to give the signal." Said a voice. "Hades...as in Hades that Pit deals with all the time?" Zelda asked.

"Nope, I'm the guy that tries to take out Wonder Boy." Hades said as he walked from the shadows. "I figured..." Xion muttered. "Wonder Boy?" Link wondered. "He means Hercules." Xion said. "Oh that makes more sense." Link said.

Hades snapped his fingers as a certain ice figure landed right behind them. "SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" Toad yelled. "Ice Titan?!" Xion exclaimed. "Before you know it, Hyrule will have a major cold front and you guys will be frozen solid." Hades said as Ganondorf made a portal. "Let's go." He said.

Hades turned around and looked at Peach. "Ice Titan, why don't you freeze that useless Peachy girl first?" He asked and then walked in the portal as it closed.

Ice Titan looked at Peach and breathed an icy blizzard at Peach, but Zelda jumped in and used Din's Fire to protect Peach. "I got your back." She said.

Link aimed an arrow at Ice Titan and fired it, but the arrow bounced off of Ice Titan's body as it landed next to Toad. "Hey! I'm not the target here!" Toad exclaimed.

"Sorry." Link said as Xion ran over and slashed Ice Titan's feet, but Ice Titan kicked her away as Reimu took out a Spell Card. "OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled.

Ice Titan shook his head after the spell and threw icicles at them, as an icicle landed in front of Toad. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. Link blocked the icicle with his shield as the icicle bounced off and landed next to Toad. "Do I have a big target on my head or something?!" Toad exclaimed.

Xion jumped from Toad's ship and used Triple Firaga at him. Ice Titan yelled in pain as Link smirked and fired a fire arrow at him. Ice Titan glared at them and then breathed a heavy blizzard at them.

Zelda tried to use Din's Fire, but it wasn't powerful enough to stop the strong blizzard. "Man, that's freaking cold!" She exclaimed as she shivered. "No kidding." Link muttered.

"TAKE THIS!" Xion yelled as she used Firaga at Ice Titan while Link fired another Fire Arrow at him. Ice Titan threw an icicle at Zelda, but Zelda used Nayru's Love to reflect it back, but the icicle bounced off of Ice Titan's body as it landed behind Toad. "Hey! Small guy getting trapped over here!" He exclaimed.

Reimu took out a spell card and flew over to Ice Titan. "Let's see how you like THIS!" She exclaimed but Ice Titan punched her away, making her let go of the Spell card as it landed next to Peach while Reimu landed on Toad's ship. "You okay?" Xion asked. "Sorta..." Reimu muttered as Xion used Curaga on her.

Peach picked up the Spell card from the snow and looked at it while Zelda fired a Light Arrow at Ice Titan. Peach's fists clenched and ran over to Ice Titan. "Peach wait! It's too dangerous!" Zelda exclaimed.

"DIVINE ARTS: SKY-CONQUERING WIND GOD KICK!" She screamed as Ice Titan raised his foot to crush her, but suddenly Peach kicked the foot away, making Ice Titan lose its balance. "Whoa." Zelda said as Toad jawdropped.

Ice Titan landed on his back as Peach looked at Reimu. "What are you waiting for?" She asked. "Oh right..." Reimu said as she flew up and took out another Spell card. "YIN-YANG DEMON GOD ORB!" She yelled.

Ice Titan yelled in pain as Xion and Link climbed up on Ice Titan as they nodded at each other. Xion quickly used Eruption as Link fired a Fire Arrow at Ice Titan's face.

Ice Titan yelled in pain some more and then melted away. "Heck yeah!" Xion exclaimed as she high fived Link.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hmph, that princess knocked down Ice Titan, and to think she was worthless." Said a voice. "Now now, Mewtwo." Said a female voice. "It was just beginners luck." "Beginners luck? BEGINNERS LUCK?! SHE KNOCKED DOWN MY STRONGEST FIGHTER AND YOU CALL THAT BEGINNERS LUCK?!" Hades screamed with rage. "And you call ME a hothead." Bowser muttered.

"She may be something useful." Xehanort said. "But like the evil fairy said, it was just beginners luck."

"We have more things to consider than just worrying about the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Ganondorf said as he turned around to see Palutena in a cage, but she wasn't moving. "You took her heart, didn't you?" He asked Hades. "Oh no, I knocked her out as soon I came back." He said.

The two looked to see the others who were knocked out. "Let's see, we got Saria, a stupid pink hedgehog and...A girl with a ponytail." Ganondorf said. "Don't forget that girl has a katana." Hades said. "Oh, right."

_Back with the others..._

Link picked up Toad from his icicle prison and put him down. "Thanks...but I could've gotten out myself." "Suuuure you would." Link rolled his eyes as they walked to Toad's ship. "So where are we headed next?" Reimu asked. "Dreamland." Toad replied.

"Hey, you did good." Reimu said. "Thanks." Peach smiled as Toad's ship flew up and went to Dreamland.

* * *

**This would've been up yesterday, but I was playing Lego Marvel Super Heroes that I got for Christmas. CURSE YOU LEGO VERSIONS OF SPIDER-MAN, IRON MAN, THOR...AND THE REST OF YOU!**

**In other news: Zelda's been confirmed for Smash 4.**


	7. Xigbar and the Three Swordsmen

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Well duh, it IS Maleficent.**

* * *

"So what you're saying is, the old man revived this Subspace Army, is recruiting bag guys left and right as we speak AND he's using the Subspace Army to get the X-Blade?" Lea asked. "Yes." Mickey replied.

Lea smirked and then took out his chakrams. "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's take the old man out." "Now wait a minute Lea." Aeleus said. "We don't know where they are." "He has a point." Ienzo said.

"All I know is Xehanort is trying to start a war. A light vs Darkness war." Leon said as he was leaning on a wall. "I wonder why this Xehanort feller is trying to start a war." Goofy wondered. "Have you not been paying attention at all?" Donald muttered with annoyance.

"Kairi is getting the Princesses of Heart with Sonic. Last time I heard from them, they already got Alice and Jasmine." Mickey said. "How are they going to fit all of them in the X-Tornado? It only has four seats." Yuffie said. "Well Sonic chooses to have a ride outside." Mickey explained. "He's already contacted Tails and he's going to get the Blue Typhoon up and running and he'll rendezvous with them." "That makes sense." Aerith said.

"Well let's just go find some more people." Dilan said as he walked out the door. "Hey wait up!" Mickey exclaimed as everyone ran out after him.

"Well well, look who decided to join the light crew." Said a voice. "Xigbar..." Lea said, taking out his chakrams again.

Xigbar appeared in front of them with a smirk. "Fancy meeting you here." He said. "I can say the same thing." Lea said. "What do you want, Xigbar?" Aeleus asked. "Simple, to destroy you." He said as he took out his Sharpshooters.

Dilan clenched his fists and glared at Xigbar. "Xigbar, we may have been friends back at the Organization, but now you leave me no choice." He said. "Same to you." Xigbar said as he aimed at them.

Yuffie threw her shuriken at Xigbar, but he quickly dodged and fired at Yuffie, but Yuffie dodged as the shuriken came back to her.

Xigbar disappeared and appeared behind Even. "Head's up!" He yelled as he fired at him, but Even took out his ice shield and blocked it as Lea threw his Chakrams at him, but he dodged as he disappeared and reappeared in front of them and fired at Aerith, but Cloud blocked it with her Omnisword.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled but Xigbar quickly dodged it and remained in the air with a smirk. "Come down and fight for REAL, coward!" Donald exclaimed. "No way, I like hanging in the air to taunt all of you. It's more fun that way." "I can see why Sora had a difficult time with him." Lea muttered.

Xigbar aimed at Mickey's head and smirked. "Let's see what happens when I kill the king." He said as his finger was on the trigger.

Suddenly, a huge sword came up from behind Xigbar. "GREAT..." yelled a voice. Xigbar turned his head and looked at the sword in wonder as a man jumped up and grabbed the sword. "AETHER!" He yelled as she slammed his sword on Xigbar, causing him to yell in pain as they both landed on the ground.

"Who the heck are you?!" Tifa asked. The man looked at them and waved at them. "The name is Ike." He said and then turned to Xigbar. "Nice move, however I won't let you land another hit." He said as he aimed at Ike. "Never bring a sword to a gunfight." Xigbar said.

"How about THREE swords?" asked someone as two other guys landed behind them. "And those two are?" Lea asked. "Marth and Roy." Ike said.

"Ah, look who decided to show up." Xigbar said and then aimed at the two. "But like I said to big ass sword guy over here, never bring a sword to a gun fight." He said. "How about this? Never bring two guns when there are three guys with swords that will take you down fight?" Roy asked. "That was pathetic..." Marth muttered. "Oh, like YOU could come up with something better?" Roy asked.

Xigbar smirked and then aimed at Roy. "I think I'll take the red head first." He smirked. "Oh no you don't." Ike said as he ran to Xigbar and slashed him, but Xigbar jumped in the air and aimed at Ike. "You think you can just sneak attack me by surprise again? Ain't gonna happen." He said.

"TAKE THIS!" Marth yelled from behind as he jumped and used Dolphin Slash, which knocked Xigbar to the ground as Roy was charging up a move and smirked. "FLARE BLADE!" He yelled as he unleashed the move on Xigbar.

Xigbar yelled in pain as he was blasted to a wall as Marth ran to him and used Dancing Blade on him, making him cough out blood with every hit as Marth threw him to Ike.

"AETHER!" Ike yelled as he jumped up and slammed down on Xigbar, making cough out more blood. "Hmph, and you guys had trouble with this guy?" Ike asked. "Well you know...he's...quite annoying." Lea said. "I see."

Marth grabbed Xigbar by the throat and glared at him. "Alright, what did you do with Lyn?" He asked. "Like I would ever tell you what we did to her back at Altea." He said. "Altea? Wait a minute, I heard of that place, it's like thirty miles away from here!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Tell me...before I make you BLIND!" Marth yelled. "Is this Lyn girl Marth's girlfriend?" Goofy asked. "No, she's Marth's friend." Roy explained. "More like best friend." Ike said.

Xigbar smirked and kicked Marth off of him and looked at them. "I'll tell you what we did to her. She's trapped in our base along with the Goddess of Light, a sage from the Forest Temple and a stupid Pink hedgehog." Xigbar said. "If I'm not mistaken, Larxene is busy getting a blue haired girl from this one guild far away...I think Magnolia if I'm right."

Xigbar made a portal and looked at them. "Don't worry, we're taking good care of them...for now at least." He smirked. "What do you plan on doing with them?" Marth asked. "Like I would tell you, princess." He said. "What did you call me?!" Marth exclaimed. "A princess. You have a tiara on your head so that means you are a princess." He taunted as he turned around. "By the way, you won't be doing THAT to me again." He said and walked in the portal.

"Well that went well." Roy muttered. "He didn't even tell us where the hell they put Lyn."

Ike looked at everybody. "Mind if we tag along for a little bit?" He asked. "Sure." Mickey said.

"Wait a minute, the Gummi Ship won't hold all of us!" Donald exclaimed. "I know, but I'll contact Polari to come to Radiant Garden to pick you guys up." Mickey explained. "Alright then." Ike said.

Marth looked up at the sky and clenched his fists. "Lyn...I won't let them harm you." He said.

* * *

**I planned on bringing the Fire Emblem trio in this story, so here they are!**

**Wait a minute, Magnolia? Blue Haired Girl? A guild? What could this mean?!**


	8. Kidnapping in Magnolia

**To Sebastianfalla0: People do the questions on Fanfiction all the time. Just deal with it.**

* * *

"So...this is the Fairy Tail guild." Larxene said with a smirk as some Primids came up behind her. "You guys sneak in, I'll just casually walk in." She ordered as the Primids nodded and disappeared.

"Hey Carla! Want some fish?" Happy asked. "No, I do not Tom Cat, just leave me alone." Carla muttered as she walked away from him. "I'm starting to wonder if Carla has a small crush on Happy." Wendy wondered. "Nah, don't be so silly. She's just always had a bad attitude." Natsu said.

"Hey, who's that?" Gray asked, pointing to Larxene walking in. "Never seen her before." Natsu said. Markarov walked up to Larxene and looked at her. "Why hello there, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Larxene." She replied with a smile. "Why she's just the most cutest girl i've ever seen!" Mirajane smiled. "Yeah, but she's wearing a black coat and it's the middle of July." Lucy said, then noticing Cana drinking out of a barrel. "CANA! THAT'S YOUR FIFTIETH ONE ALREADY!" Lucy yelled. "Shut it." She said as she continued drinking.

Larxene looked around the Fairy Tail guild. "I was travelling around when I noticed this guild. Mind if I take a look around?" She asked. "Sure go ahead, take all the time you need!" Markarov said as he walked back.

Larxene walked around and then noticed Wendy talking with Natsu and Erza. "There you are." She thought to herself and smirked.

"That girl seems nice." Levy said. "I dunno, something about that smirk is bugging me..." Jet muttered.

Erza was busy eating her cake when she felt something tapping her shoulder. "Yes, what is it?" She asked as she turned around, and then got punched off the bench. "Erza!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Hey man, that was so not cool!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked at the Primid in front of him. "Yeah, punching a girl is not MANLY!" Elfman exclaimed as he witnessed it.

"Um, guys?" Gray got there attention and pointed to Larxene. "I have a bad feeling about those knives." He said as they looked to see Larxene holding them with electricity coming out of them.

"Subspace Army! Now it is time!" She ordered as tons of Primids came in and attacked everyone. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya!" Natsu exclaimed as fire came out of his hands. "LIGHTNING!" Larxene yelled as a lightning bolt hit Natsu and electrified him, causing him to yell in pain and fall down in pain.

"Natsu! Alright that's it." Gray said as he got in front of Larxene. "I can do this all day if I have to." Larxene said and then noticed an icy mist coming out of Gray's hands. "Ice magic, huh?" She said and then smirked. "Oh well, LIGHTNING!" She yelled.

"GRAY, LOOK OUT!" Juvia screamed as she pushed Gray out of the way and the lightning hit her, as she screamed in agony. "JUVIA!" Gray yelled. "Hmm, isn't she made out of water? Oh, that is REALLY painful." Larxene smirked sadistically.

Gray knelt down next to Juvia and shook her. "Juvia...wake up!" he exclaimed. "She's most likely dead." Larxene said. "Killing one of us isn't manly at all!" Elfman said, but a Giant Primid grabbed Elfman and held him down. "Being cheap like this isn't manly either." He muttered.

Larxene casually walked to Wendy as the Primids were holding everyone down. "This is just embarrassing." Gajeel muttered. "If this dude wasn't holding me down like this..."

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Wendy said as Larxene grabbed her by the arm. "Larxene, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Markarov yelled. "Isn't it obvious, old man?" She asked before making a portal. "You're coming with me." She smirked.

"WENDY!" Natsu yelled. "NATSU!" Wendy yelled before she went in the portal with Larxene as it closed, and the Primids disappeared. "Damnit..." Natsu punched the ground in frustration. "If that Larxene chick didn't come here..."

Mirajane walked over to Juvia and felt for a pulse. "Oh god." She said. "What is it?" Gray asked. "She's still alive but her pulse is very weak." She said.

"What are you reading?" Lucy asked Levy. "Larxene said something about a Subspace Army...it sounded very familiar." "Why would it sound familiar if we never heard of them?" Gajeel asked.

"Aha! Here we are!" Levy exclaimed. "Alright, the Subspace Army was a very dangerous army and these robots used Subspace Bombs to suck things in. The leader was named Tabuu. However, the Subspace Army and Tabuu were annihilated by a very large group." She read.

"If the Subspace Army has been killed, then why are they back?" Lucy asked. "I dunno, but maybe somebody powerful enough brought them back." Levy thought.

Natsu pounded his fists angrily. "I don't care if the Subspace Army came back, they kidnapped one of my friends and they are going to PAY for what they did!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, kidnapping someone isn't manly at all." Elfman said.

Markarov sighed and looked at Natsu. "Natsu." "Yeah?" Natsu turned his head. "I'm giving you a mission with Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy." He said as he closed his eyes and reopened them with determination. "Your mission is to rescue Wendy from that evil lady!" He exclaimed. "You go it Gramps." He said with a thumbs up as he looked at the four. "Let's go." He said as they nodded and ran off.

"Good luck you guys!" Mirajane waved. "Why do I have this feeling they're going to end up destroying everything like they usually do?" Levy wondered. "Are you trying to lead me to an early grave?!" Markarov exclaimed.

Larxene came out of a portal and threw Wendy in the prison cell. "There, now just stay in there." She said as she walked away.

Wendy looked to see Palutena, Saria, Amy and Lyn still knocked out. Tears fell from her eyes and sighed. "Why would this happen? Why kidnap me?" She wondered as more tears fell.

"Hey guys, I think we have one more joining us." Gray said as he turned his head. They stopped to see Carla flying up to them. "Carla? Why are you coming with us?" Natsu asked. "I'm coming with you, I also witnessed Wendy being kidnapped by that lightning girl, so I'm coming along with you."

"Hold on a minute, Markarov told us five to go rescue Wendy." Natsu said. "True he did, but I did ask him and he allowed me to go with you." Carla explained. "Sounds fair to me." Erza said.

"Well at least I can be next to my Carla." Happy smiled. "If you want to keep your mouth, I suggest never speaking that way to me again." Carla said as she flew away from him. "Sometimes I wonder why she's so harsh." Lucy wondered.

Natsu looked at them and looked in front of him with determination. "Alright you guys, let's go save Wendy." He said.

* * *

**A little advice: For those who has never heard of the Fairy Tail anime, I extremely advise you to watch it. You'll thank me later.**


	9. Second Wave of Subspace Army

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: In Levy's defense, she's never heard of Organization XIII ...But then again, all of Fairy Tail has never heard of them.**

* * *

Mickey got in the Gummi Ship as a screen appeared in front of Mickey and contacted Polari.

Polari heard something as he turned around and went to the screen. "Why did that sound familiar?" Pit wondered. "What did?" Viridi asked. "Polari set it for something, it sounded very familiar but I don't know what."

Polari turned to Pit before he turned it on. "I think it's called Metal Boy...Solid or something?" Polari said before turning it on. "Metal Boy Solid? Don't you mean Metal GEAR Solid?" Pit asked. "Right, I don't remember the names as much as you do." He said as Mickey appeared on the screen.

"Polari, why do you have a band-aid on your forehead?" Mickey asked. "Let's just say that a certain god decided to flick me to a brick house." He muttered. "Oh." Mickey said. "So where are you now?"

"Right now, we're heading to planet Zebes because a certain angel wanted to go there." Polari said. "Hey! Samus is pretty awesome!" Pit exclaimed. "I want to meet Samus, she sounds pretty cool to me." Viridi said. "SHE'S MEAN AND HEARTLESS!" Luigi exclaimed. "You sure you're not confusing her with someone else?" Mario asked. "She's actually pretty nice once you get to know her." "You kidding? I can still feel that blaster of hers when she shot me in the chest in the tournament." Luigi muttered.

"Anyways, can you come over to Radiant Garden? We can't hold everyone in the Gummi Ship." Mickey explained. "Sure." Polari said as he turned the Faceship around. "We'll be there in a few minutes." He said. "Alright, see you later." Mickey said.

"So what kind of a blade is this?" Roy asked Lea. "It's called a Keyblade, got it memorized?" Lea replied. "Huh, interesting." He said as he gave Lea back his Keyblade. "He hardly uses the Keyblade, he just uses his chakrams." Ienzo said. "Why?" Roy asked. "Because he says he can't do magic even though Merlin taught him magic." Ienzo explained.

"Ienzo, the stupid thing won't do what I tell it do." Lea said as he pointed it at a random direction. "FIRE!" He yelled, but nothing came out of it. "Maybe it's busted?" Roy asked. "A Keyblade never breaks." Ienzo said as he took the Keyblade. "It's not hard at all." He closed his eyes and opened them and pointed the Keyblade. "FIRE!" He yelled, as a massive fireball came out and it almost hit Roy. "WHOA! ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN ME?!" "No, you're just always in the way." Ike said. "Shut up." Roy muttered.

Ienzo gave the Keyblade back to Lea and just simply smiled. "You just gotta concentrate." He said. "Showoff." Lea muttered.

"Is that the faceship?" Marth asked, pointing to it. "Yep, it is." Mickey said. "Of all the faces in the world, it has to be Mario's face." Ike said.

The faceship landed as Pit jumped off. "Ike! Marth! Roy!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Yo." Ike waved as Pit high fived Marth and Roy. "Wow, the red head sure is cute." Phosphora said.

"So you want us to take these guys on the faceship?" Polari asked Mickey. "Yeah." He nodded. "Alright then." He said.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard as everyone turned their heads. "What the heck was that?" Yuffie asked. Another explosion was heard, as Rosalina was blasted off of the faceship. "ROSALINA!" Riku yelled.

Rosalina was screaming and was falling off of the ship. "Hang on!" Marisa exclaimed as she got on her broom and flew after her. But someone already caught Rosalina, as Rosalina opened her eyes to see Marth holding her. "Nice catch." Reimu said.

The two looked at each other and blushed. "Hi...i'm Marth." He said. "Rosalina." Rosalina said as they both looked at each other. "Oh? Is this what I think it is?" Ike asked with a smirk. "Wait, wasn't he with Caeda?" Roy asked. "They broke up two months ago, I told you that." Ike said. "Sorry, I was on Skype with Link and Luigi when you told me, I must've spaced out." "That figures." Ike muttered.

"Uh, we have more things to worry about than love!" Dark Pit said as he brought out his Palutena Bow and fired at a walking bomb. "Why does that look familiar?" Viridi asked. "It's a Bombed, it's one of the Subspace Army, remember?" Dark Pit reminded her.

"Subspace Army? You gotta be kidding me." Ike said, then noticing five Tickens coming over to them. "Okay, I guess not." He said as he pulled out Ragnell.

"OH HELL NO! NOT THE GHOSTS!" Luigi yelled. "They're called Floows, dude." Mario said. "I don't care! They're ghosts and they are SO annoying!" "Tell me about it, I hate them more than Armanks." Phosphora muttered.

"Guys...FOCUS!" Marisa exclaimed as she used Master Spark on a Floow.

A Bombed picked up its head and threw it to Flandre, but she immediately grabbed it. "Yeah, nice try." She smirked as the Bombed quickly turned around and hid behind a Ticken. "Hmm, I wonder where he hid." She said with a smirk and threw the head like a bowling ball. The head blew up, taking the Ticken and the Bombed with it. "STRIKE!" She yelled with a smile.

Pit threw a Bombed head at the other four Tickens as it exploded as he smiled at Flandre. "Think you can beat that?" Pit asked. "Oh it's on, angel boy." Flandre said as the two smirked at each other.

"Usually, I'm the one who competes with him." Dark Pit said as he fired an arrow at a Floow as Meiling kicked the Floow away. "Nice one." He said as the two high fived.

"FLARE BLADE!" Roy yelled as he slammed his sword on a Bombed, which caused it to explode in his face. "Good move." Ike said sarcastically as Roy coughed out smoke. "Yeah well, he had a short fuse." He said. "Sure he did." Ike rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Primids, Auroros, Spaaks, Bombeds and Shaydas appeared in front of them. "Oh great, the Shaydas again." Marisa muttered. "This is going to be more difficult." Ike said.

Sakuya threw knives at the Auroros while Reimu fired danmaku at the Auroros as well. "AETHER!" Ike yelled as he used it on a Sword Primid.

A Spaak fired a lightning bolt at Phosphora, but Phosphora just laughed at the Spaak. "Thanks for the power boost!" She smiled and fired lightning at the Spaak as it disappeared.

A Shaydas appeared right behind Aerith, but Cloud got in front of her. "You'll have to go through me." He said, holding his Omnisword. The Shaydas got in its battle position as they both started attacking each other.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled as he used it on a Spaak. "No, Donald...WAIT!" Pit exclaimed but the Spaak shot the Thunder back at Donald, electrifying him. "They absorb electric attacks..." He muttered. "Then how come one was just annihilated by Phosphora?" Mario asked, kicking a Bombed to a Primid. "My electricity is much more powerful and dangerous." Phosphora explained.

A Primid poked Donald with a random fork, as Donald just looked at it. "Do you mind?!" Donald exclaimed, but the Primid ignored him and kept poking him. "I don't think Donald is safe to eat." Yuffie said, which just made Leon facepalm as Tifa picked up the Primid. "Pull!" Flandre exclaimed as Tifa threw the Primid while Flandre threw a Bombed at the Primid, causing it to explode. "Wow, pretty fireworks!" Luigi smiled.

The Shaydas was exhausted while they were clashing but Cloud wasn't even exhausted at all! "Farewell." He said as he used Omnislash on the Shaydas. "And this is why I want Cloud in the next Smash Bros game." Pit said. "Agreed." Viridi said.

"Uh, will you two lovebirds STOP LOOKING AT EACH OTHER ALL CUTELY WHILE WE HAVE AN ARMY TO DEAL WITH?!" Roy yelled at Marth and Rosalina, but the two didn't hear him. "Roy, that didn't work when Marth and Caeda were like that." Ike said. "Oh shut it." Roy said.

"Wow...just wow." Viridi said as tons of Mites were coming at them. "Mites? I'll take care of it." He said as he raised his sword in the air as the Mites charged at him.

"ERUPTION!" He yelled, as he slammed Ragnell on the ground, launching all the Mites went up in the air and then he jumped up and slashed every single Mite before landing on the ground. "Don't mess with a guy with a sword." He said.

"Do you think there's more?" Luigi asked. "Nope, I think that was it." Ike replied. "Oh good, I was wondering if it would ever end." Polari said.

"So where are you guys headed next?" Ike asked. "Icicle Mountain." Mickey replied. "I heard the Ice Climbers are great fighters." He said as the trio got in the Gummi Ship and took off.

Everyone climbed on the Faceship except for Marth and Rosalina. "Uh, are we going to get them?" Pit asked. "I got it." Tifa said as she jumped down, picked up Marth and jumped back up. "Whoa, that's an amazing jump." Viridi said. "Thanks." Tifa smiled.

"Okay, break it up, you two." Aeleus said as he picked up Rosalina and let her down gently in front of Marth. "Like that would help." Lea muttered.

"Alright, let's head to Planet Zebes!" Polari exclaimed as he started up the faceship as they blasted off to Zebes.

* * *

**In my opinion, Floows are more annoying than Armanks.**


	10. Sticking up for Peach

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Yeah, good point. Larxene is a sadistic jerk anyways.**

* * *

"Is that Dreamland?" Xion asked. "Yep." Toad replied. "So it's just...a giant star?" "It's more than just a giant star, Xion. Once we get closer, we'll be seeing other things." Zelda explained. "And technically, the planet is called Popstar, everyone just keeps calling it Dreamland." Link said. "Oh."

Kirby was drinking lemonade on top of a tree and just looking at the sky. "Sure is pretty out here." Said a voice sitting next to Kirby. "Poyo." Kirby nodded in agreement.

The two looked up to see Toad's ship coming for a landing. "Poyo?" Kirby asked. "I wonder what's going on. Come on, let's go check it out." The girl said as she jumped off the tree and walked to the ship as Kirby followed her.

Reimu was the first to walk out with Peach and the rest coming out. "Wow, you're right." Xion said. "Told ya." Zelda smiled. "Hey guys!" The girl waved at them as they turned to the girl and Kirby. "Yuuka? What the heck are you doing here?" Reimu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to Dreamland to visit my little buddy." Yuuka said as Kirby smiled as he jumped up and hugged Peach and then Zelda. "Hey there, little buddy." Link said as the two fist bumped each other.

Suddenly, something swooped down to attack them, but Link pulled out his Master Sword and slashed it, but the sound of metal was heard as he hit another sword. Meta Knight!

"Meta Knight, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Link asked. "I was wondering if you still had the reflexes since we last saw each other and you still do." Meta Knight said as he put his sword away. "Dude, sometimes I don't get you." Link muttered.

"Don't you think maybe that was probably a LITTLE OVERKILL?!" Toad exclaimed. "Maybe." Meta Knight said. "So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Okay, long story short, the Subspa-" "The Subspace Army has returned." Said a voice. "OH COME ON!" Toad yelled. Link and Meta Knight took out their swords while Xion took out her Keyblade as they looked around. "Who said that?" Xion asked.

"POYO?!" Kirby suddenly screamed. "What is it?" Link asked as Kirby pointed up as they turned to see someone floating in the air. "Impossible." Meta Knight said. "What, you know this blue dude?" Link asked. "He's Magolor." He said.

"Uh, guys?" Peach said as she pointed to some certain dark star with a red eye. "Dark Nebula!" Meta Knight exclaimed. "That name sounds familiar, I wonder if you told me that at the tournament." Zelda wondered.

"Hello, losers!" said a familiar voice. "Wasn't he destroyed in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Reimu asked. "Ugh, of all the bad guys out there, why this idiot?" Yuuka asked, as she looked at Marx. "Hey! I'm not an idiot! I'm a very awesome dude with fabulous wings!" He said. "I don't think "dude" means what you think it means." Peach said. "I'm pretty sure I know what it means, Ms. Pathetic Princess." Marx said. "Oh, good one!" Magolor said as he flew over to Marx and high fived him.

"Oh look, the human is crying." Dark Nebula said. "Whoa, I didn't know he could talk." Xion said. "Poyo..." Kirby said as he shrugged.

"Listen here, you bat winged jester thing. Peach isn't pathetic at all, she took down the Ice Titan in Hyrule." Reimu said. "Right right, and Fairy boy and emo girl finished him off. Let me know when she does something USEFUL." Marx said. "Fairy boy?" Link asked with an eyebrow raised. "EMO GIRL?!" Xion yelled.

"She saved Mario, Luigi and the Toads from Bowser one time." Zelda said, getting in front of Peach. "Yeah, ONCE...and she used an UMBRELLA...A FREAKING UMBRELLA! THAT'S NOT INTIMIDATING AT ALL!" Marx laughed mockingly. "How Bowser lost to Peachy over here is BEYOND ME!"

"She has a golf club and a frying pan! Those are useful weapons!" Reimu exclaimed. "AND SHE RARELY USES THEM!" Marx laughed again. "NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU TRY TO STICK UP FOR PEACHY, IT WON'T WORK! SHE'S PATHETIC!" He yelled and laughed again.

Suddenly, electric balls hit Marx. "That's enough." Said a voice as everyone turned to see Zero walking up to them. "Zero!" Reimu exclaimed. "You dirty traitor!" Marx exclaimed. "If you didn't help them collect those rainbow stars, you would be taunting Peach as well!" "Crystal Stars." Zero corrected. "And you know, being a good guy feels...good for a change. Also, Peach may be a weak fighter but you know what she has? Potential."

"Potential, my ass." Marx said. "She didn't fight back when Dark Queen killed her." "Shadow Queen." Zero corrected him again. "You'd be shocked too if somebody from your past comes back from the dead." Zero said. "Even if it was just a distortion."

"Whatever." Marx said as he looked at Kirby. "You better watch you're back, puffball. It's not just me, Dark Nebula and Maggy over here. All of us from your past will come to haunt you." He said. "I'm sorry, did you seriously call me Maggy?" Magolor asked. "Makes me sound like I'm female." Magolor muttered as the three flew off.

Zero turned to Peach and walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry, like I said to clown boy, You have potential." He said. "Thanks, Zero." She said as she hugged him. "Uh...no problem...?" He said, surprised from Peach's hug.

"So how did you get here?" Reimu asked. "Last time I saw you, you walked away after waving good-bye to Rosalina, Luigi and Bowser." "I travelled, and I felt like coming back over here to take a break from travelling. Next thing I know, I see the three losers taunting Peach, mostly Marx." Zero explained.

"So the Subspace Army is back?" Meta Knight asked. "Pretty much." Link said. "Alright, let's go." Meta Knight said as he walked away. "Uh, my ship is right here." Toad said. "Who said i'm going in that?" Meta Knight asked as he pointed at the distance, the Halberd. "Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

Later, once everyone was in the Halberd and Toad's ship was parked inside the Halberd.

"So where are we headed to?" Link asked. "We're going to pick up a friend. He's at Spear Pillar." Meta Knight said as the Halberd flew off.

* * *

**I bet you know who Meta Knight was talking about when he said Spear Pillar.**

**Have a Happy New Year, everyone!**


	11. Fairies, Immortality and Pizza

**To Ziden115: Interesting facts, I did not know that. The more you know!**

* * *

"Okay, where the heck are we?" Natsu wondered as they walked around. "Some city, I imagine." Gray said. "Okay, I think you got us lost." He said. "Oh, like it's my fault I got us lost?" Natsu asked. "Yes, you led the way, thinking you know where Wendy is, therefore...it is your fault." "Do you want to rumble, ice freak?" Natsu threatened.

The two glared at each other, ice and fire in their hands, but Erza got between the two and glared at both of them, scaring the both of them. "This is why I tend to stay away from those two when Erza's around." Lucy muttered. "Aye..." Happy nodded in agreement.

"You two act like spoiled brats sometimes, it's extremely annoying." Carla said. "Oh like you're not the annoying one? You're the one always complaining by what Wendy does, Sky Dragon magic, healing magic, whatever!" Natsu exclaimed. "It's because she's just a child and is not as skilled as you, she's just learning." "No, she's very skilled and has potential; you just don't want to admit it!" Natsu exclaimed

"Okay, break it up." Gray said as he got between them. "Let's just grab some pizza." He said. "Why pizza? Where did you come up with that?" Lucy asked. "Because I'm hungry and there's a Pizza place right over there." He replied as he pointed to it. "Oh."

The six walked in and sat down as they ordered their pizzas, Natsu with pepperoni and peppers, Gray with just Canadian bacon, Erza with mushrooms, Lucy with pineapple and Happy and Carla with anchovies. "I'm amazed this place has got anchovies." Lucy said. "Well it is a Pizza place." Gray said.

They then noticed a man walking in as he walked up to the front desk. "Hmm, who's the guy with the white hair?" Natsu wondered. "I dunno, but he looks cute." Lucy said.

"Yo, Dante! What would you like?" asked the waiter. "The usual." Dante said. "A lot of pepperoni with some green peppers and a hint of pineapple?" "Bingo." "Coming right up!"

"Dante, the name sounds familiar." Erza muttered. "Let me guess, You had a guy named Dante on that freaking island where Jellal went insane?" Natsu asked. "No, I just heard the name before." Erza replied.

Suddenly, a window shattered right when Dante got his pizza. "Another monster?" Dante wondered as he turned around to see some sort of knight floating right there, holding two swords. "Huh, it's not even one of the locals, that's new." Dante said.

Then, Primids and Roaders ran in as Dante pulled out his guns. "Well, I guess i'll have my Pizza after I take care of these guys."

The others got up and nodded as they got in their battle positions. "We'll take 'em on too. I do not like these guys already." Natsu said. "Sounds good to me." Dante said.

Erza pulled out her sword and looked at the Armight. "You handle the others, I'll take this one on." She said as she slashed the Armight, but the Armight blocked and slashed her, but she blocked it. "This is going to be fun." She smirked.

Dante fired at the Primids as one of them held a scope and aimed at Dante. "Oh no you don't." Natsu said as he got in front of him. He punched his fists together and smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as he punched the Scope Primid away. "Nice one." Dante said as he fired at a Roader.

Several Roaders circled around Lucy as she just sighed. "Always circle around the girl, go figure." She muttered as she took out one of her keys. "OPEN! GATE OF THE ARCHER! SAGITTARIUS!" She yelled.

Dante took one look at Sagittarius and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't Sagittarius be a centaur or something, not just a man in a horse outfit?" Dante asked. "Are you questioning what I should look like?" Sagittarius asked as he fired arrows at the Roaders. "Well, yeah. I mean, the outfit looks ridiculous." He said.

"Sagittarius looks pretty cool to me." Natsu said as he punched a Primid to the wall. "Well, whatever." Dante said as he shot a Roader.

Suddenly, Fire Primids ran up to Natsu as he looked at them. "Show me what you got." He said as the Fire Primids used their fire breath at Natsu.

"That kid is just standing there?" Dante asked. "You'd be surprised." Gray said as he aimed at a Roader coming right at him. "ICE-MAKE: LANCE!" He yelled as the Roader was impaled.

A loud slurping noise was heard as Natsu was eating all the fire. "Man, that's some tasty fire." He smirked as the Fire Primids just looked at him in shock. "Now I got a fire in my belly." He said. "Alright, time for Natsu to kick some butt!" Happy smiled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as the Fire Primids were caught in the blast while Sagittarius and Lucy quickly moved out of the way to avoid being hit. "I didn't think we were in range." Lucy said. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be a fried horse on the menu." Sagittarius said.

Erza quickly turned her head as she quickly jumped away, leaving a confused Armight wondering why she fled, then realizing the fire was coming its way, followed by an anime sweatdrop from the Armight.

The fire faded, as the Fire Primids and Armight were seriously injured as they weakly got up, only to be hit by a random oncoming Semi truck. "Ouch." Dante said.

"That'll be all Sagittarius." Lucy said. "Alright, I'll see you later, Miss Lucy!" He exclaimed with a salute and disappeared.

"Uh, I think you overdid it." Carla said. "What makes you say that?" Natsu asked as he looked around, seeing that they destroyed the Pizza place. "Oh..."

"You guys are so...crazy." Dante said and then smirked. "I like it." He said. "I think I'll tag along with you, considering I have nothing else to do at the moment." He said as he took a bite from his pizza. "Sounds fine with me." Gray said.

"So who are you guys anyways?" Dante asked. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said. "Gray Fullbuster." Gray said. "I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said with a smile. "Lucy Heartfilia." "I'm Happy, and this is Carla." Happy said. "I could've introduced myself." Carla muttered.

"I'm Dante." Dante said as he put his guns away. "So where are you guys headed?" He asked. "We're going to save a friend, but we don't know where the heck she is." Natsu replied. "Well, we'll find her." Dante said as they all walked out together.

The waiter came up from behind the counter as he hid from all the action, only to see the place ruined. "WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST MISS?!" He yelled. "Oh great, the boss is going to kill me..." He muttered.

* * *

**Dante with the Fairy Tail crew, that's just asking for awesome.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	12. Luigi's Bane of Existence

Rosalina was sitting down on the faceship, looking at the stars as they were flying across space. "Hey." Marth said as he sat down next to her. "Hey." She said with a smile.

Lea had his Keyblade out and pointed it at space. "FIRE!" He yelled, but once again, nothing came out. "What are you trying to do?" Roxas asked. "Trying to concentrate, like what Ienzo told me at Radiant Garden...and I'm wondering what a fireball looks like in space."

"Let me try." Namine said as she summoned her Destiny's Embrace and pointed to space. "FIRE!" She yelled as the fireball came out of the Keyblade as it went off in deep space. "Wow, it looks pretty like that." Viridi said.

"Do you think maybe Lea is not concentrating enough?" Roy asked as he walked up to them. "What are you talking about? I'm concentrating." Lea said. "Uh-huh...and yet when Ienzo took it and used that spell, it worked perfectly...and almost burned me." Roy said. "I would've laughed if it did." Ike said. "Oh shut up." Roy muttered.

"Alright Mr. Wise Guy, you try it." Lea said as he gave his Keyblade to Roy. "See if you can do a simple spell." "Are there any other spells than just fire?" Roy asked. "Yeah, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Cure, Gravity, and Magnet." Sora said. "Aero...?" Roy raised an eyebrow. "Wind." Riku explained. "Oh."

Roy aimed the Keyblade up in the air and smirked. "THUNDER!" He yelled, as someone scream in pain. "Huh?" They turned to see Nitori coughing out smoke. "Why did I ever make that lightning rod when I was bored?" She muttered. "Well just be glad I didn't use any lightning." Phosphora said as Roy gave Lea back his Keyblade. "Simple as that." He said. "Show off." Lea muttered.

"Here it is guys, Planet Zebes." Polari said as they turned to look at the planet. "Wow...that place looks...terrifying." Luigi said. "If it looks terrifying to Luigi, then I like it." Dark Pit smirked. "What do you mean by that?" Luigi asked. "I mean, it'll be fun to scare you in a place like this." Dark Pit replied. "Oh brother..." Mario muttered.

"So this is where this Samus girl lives?" Marisa asked. "Yep." Pit replied with a smile. "Well, I wonder what she looks like." "She looks epic." Pit said. "Okay then." Marisa said, rolling her eyes.

The faceship landed as everyone jumped off and they looked around. "Why do I have this feeling...?" Sora wondered as he quickly took out his Ultima and looked around. "I think you're just going crazy." Roxas said. "I'm not seeing anything." "Uh, guys?" Marisa got their attention as she pointed up in the air. "What the heck is that little alien?"

"That's a Metroid!" Pit exclaimed. "A Metwhatnow?" Flandre asked. "A Metroid is this alien parasite...it sucks the life out of you." Pit explained. "And yet, I don't know why he was chosen to be an Assist Trophy." Ike muttered. "Who cares? At least we can destroy this little thing now." Marth said.

Mario jumped up and punched the Metroid, but it dodged as Marth jumped up and used Dolphin Slash, but it dodged that too as it went right for Luigi. "Oh dear lord, WHY ME?!" Luigi exclaimed.

Sakuya threw knives at the Metroid, but the Metroid dodged them as it still went for Luigi while Pit and Dark Pit fired arrows at it...they missed. "Sure is an annoying little thing." Pit muttered.

Suddenly, something caught the Metroid as it was thrown to a wall. "What the heck?" Marisa asked. "I think I know who did it." Pit said as he turned to see a girl aiming her gun at the Metroid. "Yep, I knew it!" He smiled. "That's Samus? She doesn't...LOOK epic." Marisa said. "Oh, but when she puts the armor on, she looks COMPLETELY BADASS!" Pit said. "Why do I have this feeling he's been playing Other M again?" Phosphora wondered.

Samus fired at the Metroid as it yelled in pain and then exploded. "Stupid thing..." She muttered as she turned to the others. "Hey guys." She said as she walked to them. "Yo, Samus!" Pit exclaimed as they both high fived.

"Hey." Ike said. "Hi." Samus said as she smiled at him. "Wait, are you SERIOUSLY in love with Samus?" Roy asked. "Shut it, Roy." Ike said. "I'll take that as a yes." Roy said.

Luigi noticed something as he walked over to it. "What the heck..." He wondered as he kept walking to it. "Uh, Luigi?" Daisy called out to him, but Luigi didn't hear her as he kept walking. "Something about this blue door..." Luigi said as the door suddenly opened.

"So the Subspace Army is back and this old guy is controlling them?" Samus asked. "Yep." Mario said. "Well no time to lose, I'll just quickly grab my armor." She said. "Hey, where's Luigi going?" Riku asked as Samus turned her head and her eyes widened. "WAIT, LUIGI! DON'T GO IN THERE!" She yelled, but Luigi went inside.

"This is bad, and he had to reappear in Zebes of all times again." Samus said. "Uh, what's bad about Luigi going in something?" Flandre asked. Samus quickly turned and started running. "I'm going to go get my armor, this may take a while!" Samus said. "Okay, weird...she didn't answer my question." Flandre said.

The door shut as Luigi turned around. "Odd..." He said. He turned around and saw blue fire forming in front of him. "What in the world?" He wondered as the fire disappeared as a ghost appeared in front of him as Luigi instantly turned pale.

"I'm picking up something from this." Polari said as he was looking at the screen. "Says here that a ghost has appeared in front of Luigi...named...Phantoon." He said. "Oh no, and Luigi doesn't have any items with him." Pit said.

Luigi pounded on the door as he cried for help, but the door wouldn't open. "Oh come on! WORK!" Luigi yelled as he turned again to see Phantoon firing blue flames at him. "HEEEEEEEEEELP!" Luigi screamed as he dodged every single flame and ran around, hoping to avoid Phantoon.

Phantoon rammed into Luigi as they both hit a wall, as Luigi yelled in pain as Phantoon backed up, watching Luigi fall to the ground.

"That the best you got...ghost?" Luigi asked as he weakly got up and dug in his pocket. "You're not going to take me down that easily." He said as he put the mask over his eyes, changing into Mr. L. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" He yelled.

Phantoon fired blue flames at Mr. L, but he dodged every single one of them as he ran over to Phantoon and punched the eye, making it yell in pain. "That was for ramming me." Mr. L said as he ran to Phantoon again, but Phantoon became invisible, making Mr. L stop in his tracks. "Alright, where did you go?"

Phantoon appeared behind Mr. L and slammed into him, blasting him a few feet. "Lucky shot." He said as he ran over to Phantoon to punch the eye, but Phantoon quickly dodged as it tackled him again, but this time, blasting him up in the air as it flew up and ramming into Mr. L as they both hit the ground, causing Mr. L to cough out blood.

Samus quickly reappeared, this time in armor as she quickly ran past the group and to the blue door. "Okay, you're right, she does look epic." Marisa said. "Told ya." Pit smiled.

Samus looked at the blue door and aimed her arm cannon at the door. "I'm coming to save you, Luigi." She said as she started charging up the cannon.

Mr. L weakly got up and punched the eye, making Phantoon yell in pain as he kept punching the eye. Phantoon had enough and fired tons of blue flames at Mr. L, making it tough for Mr. L to dodge them as Phantoon saw its chance and rammed into Mr. L again.

Phantoon looked at Mr. L as he struggled to get up, weakly looking at Phantoon. "I...won't lose to the likes of you." He weakly said as Phantoon aimed at him with one single flame, thinking it would be enough to end him as it fired the single flame.

Suddenly, a missile came roaring by and hit the flame, a few feet from Mr. L's face. "Huh?" Mr. L said as Samus ran in and fired a super missile at Phantoon's eye, making it launch to a wall and yell in pain.

"I see you weakened Phantoon a little." Samus said as she looked at Mr. L. "I'll take it from here, Luigi." She said as she aimed her arm cannon at Phantoon and charged it up. Phantoon shook its head from the super missile and then noticed Samus's fully charged arm cannon as Samus smirked through her helmet. "See you later, Phantoon." She said as she fired it, as Phantoon screamed in pain and then exploded.

Samus helped Mr. L up and looked at him. "Can you walk?" She asked. Mr. L tried to walk but stumbled and fell to the ground. "Hang on, let me help you." Samus said as she picked him up and walked back to the faceship.

Meanwhile...

"Interesting, that green man had it in him, but still managed to get destroyed by Phantoon." Ganondorf said as he turned his head to see another portal opening, as Larxene walked in with a blonde girl and threw her in the cell. "That Mega Dork was trouble, luckily I managed to take him out." He said. "Good work, you took out the Blue Bomber and kidnapped Roll." Xehanort said.

"You won't get away with this!" Roll exclaimed. "Oh we will." Maleficent smirked as she turned to the others. "So, what should we do now?"

"I say...we should make a certain alien reptile bird attack the faceship and encounter Samus once again." Ganondorf said. "Brilliant idea." Bowser said.

Mewtwo made a portal and looked at them. "I'm going to Spear Pillar, the Halberd is almost there." He said as he walked in. "Alright then." Bowser said as a certain dragon-like creature walked in and roared. "Take 'em out." Xehanort ordered as the dragon nodded and flew off.

"That dragon is scary..." Wendy said. "No kidding." Roll nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Wait a minute, I just thought of something. Xion is number XIV of the Organization. And it's 2014. Does this mean...it's the Year of Xion?**


	13. Aura vs Darkness

Lucario was on top of Spear Pillar, his arms folded and his eyes closed. "They're here." He said as he opened his eyes to see the Halberd landing in front of him.

Meta Knight was the first to walk out and walked up to Lucario. "It's been a while since we last met, hasn't it?" Lucario asked. "Indeed it has." Meta Knight said as everyone came out.

"Lucario, the Subspa-" "I know, I can feel the army's aura." Lucario said. "For the love of..." Toad muttered while facepalming. "Aura?" Xion wondered. "It's...kinda hard to explain." Peach said.

"Basically, it's sort of like his life force...from what I heard from Snake's conversation with this girl...Mei Ling or whoever it was, he can sense things with his aura, his aura can tell if people are a good guy or a bad guy and he gets stronger if he receives enough damage." Link explained. "Wow." Yuuka said.

"Alright, let's get going then." Lucario said. "I think we should head to Shadow Moses Island and pick up Snake, he'd probably want to join up with us." "Sounds like a good idea." Meta Knight said as they walked back in the Halberd.

Lucario stopped walking before he could get in the Halberd. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned around, seeing Mewtwo in front of him. "Mewtwo?! He's with Xehanort?!" Zelda exclaimed. "Doesn't surprise me, I never trusted that Pokemon." Link muttered.

"Lucario, get out of the way. Master Xehanort has ordered me to kidnap the worthless princess after what we witnessed at Hyrule." Mewtwo said. "I've just had enough of this." Reimu said, but Lucario raised his hand. "No, Reimu. I got this." He said. "Wait, how did you know my name?" She asked. "My aura can also tell me your names." Lucario explained. "Oh that figures." Reimu said.

"Mewtwo, Peach isn't worthless, she has potential." Lucario said. "That's what you all say, but you know what? Deep down inside all of you, you all think Peach is pathetic." Mewtwo said. "SHUT UP!" Reimu snapped. "SHE'S NOT PATHETIC AT ALL! SHE TOOK DOWN THE FUCKING ICE TITAN WITH ONE OF MY SPELL CARDS! LINK AND XION FINISHED HIM OFF! IF YOU ASK ME, SHE IS AWESOME IN MY BOOK! YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT!"

"Poyo..." Kirby said with his eyes widened. "Holy crap, I never seen Reimu snap like this." Toad said in shock. "Reimu..." Peach said with tears falling. "Th-thank you." She smiled as Reimu turned her head and smiled at her while giving her a thumbs up.

Mewtwo immediately laughed at this as Lucario turned his head, glaring at Mewtwo. "You just don't get it. Peach will never stand a chance against us." "You're just saying that because she lost to you in the tournament." Lucario said. "You are very cocky, I can sense she has gotten stronger ever since that day."

"She's gotten more pathetic, she can't even hold her own against Bowser." Mewtwo said as he walked to the Halberd but Lucario got in his battle stance. "That's because Bowser has also gotten stronger." Lucario said. "You want to fight? Hmph, very well." Mewtwo said.

Lucario ran to Mewtwo and punched him, but Mewtwo grabbed his fist and threw him up in the air, but Lucario quickly recovered while in mid-air and used Aura Sphere, then landing behind Mewtwo while Mewtwo dodged the Aura Sphere.

Mewtwo used Shadow Ball while Lucario used Aura Sphere as they both launched the attacks. They both hit each other as it caused an explosion. Lucario smirked as he ran right through the smoke as Mewtwo looked around the smoke. "FORCE PALM!" Lucario yelled as he was right behind Mewtwo, launching him several feet.

Mewtwo got up and used Shadow Ball, but Lucario jumped up to dodge the Shadow Ball and used Aura Sphere, but Mewtwo dodged and teleported and hit Lucario from behind with another Shadow Ball.

Lucario got up and avoided Mewtwo's attacks as he grabbed Mewtwo's tail and flipped him to the ground. "Cheap shot." Mewtwo said. "It's your fault that you attacked with your tail." Lucario said.

Mewtwo sweep-kicked Lucario and punched him, but Lucario grabbed the fist and used Force Palm with his other hand, sending him fly in the air as Lucario got up and used Aura Sphere again.

Mewtwo landed and weakly looked at Lucario. "I recommend you stop right now, you'll only make it worse if you keep going." Lucario suggested. "Shut up...I'm the world's most powerful Pokemon." Mewtwo said as he got up and ran to Lucario. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Lucario sighed with a shrug.

"TAKE THIS!" Mewtwo yelled as he attacked Lucario, but Lucario disappeared, as Mewtwo's eyes widened as Lucario appeared behind Mewtwo and attacked him with a very powerful Force Palm, making him yell in pain as Mewtwo slammed into the Halberd and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Ouch." Yuuka said. "He deserved it, he was being too cocky." Link muttered.

Suddenly, a portal opened as Marluxia walked out and picked up Mewtwo. "You got lucky." He said as he walked back in. "Okay, who was the weirdo in the pink hair?" Zelda asked. "Marluxia." Xion replied. "Ah."

"Come on, let's head to Shadow Moses Island now." Lucario said as he walked in the Halberd. "Right." Meta Knight said.

Suddenly, Peach screamed as they turned to see Larxene walking up to them. "I'm amazed how you beat up Mewtwo like that, Lucario." She said as she walked to Peach. "But I got more important things to take care of." "Stay away from her." Reimu said threateningly while holding a spell card.

"Nice bodyguard." Larxene said sarcastically as she took out her knives. "LIGHTNING!" She suddenly yelled, as Reimu screamed in pain. "REIMU!" Peach screamed as Larxene threw knives at everyone else, pinning them to the walls. "Poyo!" Kirby winced in pain.

Reimu weakly looked at Larxene as she walked up to her. "I'm...not letting you...take her..." She weakly said. "You're still talking after that attack? I'm impressed, but let's see if you'll still be alive when I do THIS!" She exclaimed as she suddenly pulled out a knife and stabbed Reimu.

"NO!" Peach screamed as Reimu weakly looked at Peach. "P-Peach...run..." She weakly said before falling as Larxene laughed evilly. "Oh the typical heroes, always being the body guard and ends up dying." She said as she grabbed Peach by the arm and made a portal.

Lucario pulled the knive out of his arm and threw it back at Larxene, but Larxene blocked it with a knife and looked at Lucario. "Nice try." She said as she walked in the portal. "No, WAIT!" Lucario exclaimed as he ran after her but the portal closed before he could reach it. "Damnit." He muttered.

"Reimu? Reimu!" Yuuka exclaimed as she shook Reimu. Lucario closed his eyes and then opened them as he looked at Meta Knight. "Quickly, we have to go to Gensokyo, we don't have much time. Her aura is fading as we speak." He said as Meta Knight nodded and ran to the cockpit of the Halberd.

Larxene threw Peach in the cell and smirked. "Face it, loser princess. Your friend is dead." She said as she walked away.

"Once we're out of here, that girl is so going to get it." Roll muttered as tears fell from Peach's eyes. "Hey, it'll be okay, we'll get out of here." Wendy said as she hugged Peach.

* * *

**Larxene is just asking for a violent death...**


	14. Water with a side of Falcon

"Okay, where the heck are we now?" Gray asked. "I dunno, do you THINK I know where we are?" Natsu asked in annoyance. "I think I see a sign up ahead." Lucy said.

They all ran up to a sign and looked at it. "Port Town." Dante read. "Port Town? What kind of a town name is that?" Happy asked. "Well, it sounds interesting...also sounds familiar." Erza said. "Does everything sound familiar to you? You thought Dante looked familiar." Gray said as Erza shrugged.

They walked around as they kept talking to each other until suddenly, they saw Shadow bugs appear. "Guys, we have company." Gray said. "Those dreadful things again?" Carla asked. "Well let's just get ready to destroy these things." Dante said as he took out his sword.

But the Primids didn't attack at all, they just looked at them. "Uh, shouldn't they be attacking by now?" Lucy asked. "Maybe they're afraid?" Happy wondered. "An army that's come back from the dead afraid of us? Yeah that makes sense." Natsu smirked. "Considering we kicked their asses last time, I can see why they're afraid."

"Or maybe I ordered them to not attack." Said a voice. "I was wondering if that was the real reason." Carla said as she looked at Happy and Natsu. "Sometimes I wonder if you two have brains." "Is she always like this?" Dante asked. "Sadly, yes." Natsu muttered.

A guy walked over to them as the Primids still stood there. "Who are you?" Dante asked. "My name...is Demyx." Demyx replied. "Let me guess, you want to battle us, right?" Erza asked. "Yep, you got that right."

Demyx summoned his Sitar and just simply smiled. "Let's have a fun time." He said, but then Natsu and Happy started laughing. "AN ELECTRIC GUITAR?! YOU'RE GOING TO BATTLE WITH AN ELECTRIC GUITAR?! ARE YOU GOING TO SING A SONG TO US?!" Natsu laughed while Happy was barely breathing from laughter. "I have a bad feeling with that guitar." Erza said.

"Technically, it's a Sitar." Demyx said and aimed at Happy and Natsu. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" He yelled as a huge tidal wave suddenly appeared behind him as Natsu and Happy were caught in the wave while everyone else dodged it. "You guys okay?" Lucy asked. "Oh just fine! Nothing like a big tidal wave to wash us away!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Alright, here we go." Dante said as he ran over to Demyx and slashed him, but Demyx quickly avoided the slashes and slammed his Sitar at Dante's chest, sending him a few feet. "ICE-MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled as Demyx looked up. "WHOA!" He yelled as he quickly back flipped to avoid the ice hammer. "Let's see if you like this." He said as he made water clones.

One water clone ran over to Lucy as she pulled out another key. "Come on, just a little closer." She said as the water clone was a few feet away. "OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" She yelled as she impaled the key on the water clone.

Suddenly, a mermaid appeared as she glared at Lucy. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! YOU RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD WATER CLONE! But then again, I don't mind a cute mermaid like this one." "Sorry buddy, but I'm taken by Scorpio." Aquarius said as she pulled out an urn. "Oh well." Demyx said as he used another tidal wave right at Aquarius. "Big mistake." She said.

Aquarius used the urn to make a more powerful tidal wave, which not only did Demyx and the Primids get caught in it, but Lucy as well. "I was afraid of that." Erza muttered. "Why were you?" Dante asked.

Demyx got up and shook his head. "Okay, that was unexpected..." He said as the Primids tried to get up but kept slipping in the water. "Did you attack me again on purpose?!" Lucy asked after coughing out water. "No duh, Sherlock." Aquarius said. "I suggest you don't summon me on a water clone again, or I will kill you.' Aqaurius threatened as she disappeared. "Let's just say, she hates Lucy." Erza explained. "Ah." Dante said, nodding his head in understanding.

Natsu ran over to Demyx and jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" He yelled but Demyx just smiled and played his Sitar, which caused water geysers to suddenly appear and blast Natsu up in the air. "Water puts out Fire, everyone knows that, you idiot." Demyx said as Natsu landed on his back. "I'm okay!"

Erza ran over and slashed Demyx, but Demyx blocked it with his Sitar and simply shot water in Erza's eyes, blinding her for a little bit as Demyx kicked her back to the others.

"ICE-MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled as the whole entire ground turned to ice, making it even more difficult for the Primids who were trying to get up. One was already up and was helping up another, but with the ice, the Primid fell back to the ground. "What's with the skating rink?" Demyx wondered then seeing Gray ice skating over to him.

Just when Gray was going to punch Demyx, they heard something. "What was that?" Happy asked as they noticed a shadow below them as they looked up to see something. "FALCON..." "Oh dear." Demyx said as he tried to run but slipped on the ice as Gray simply ice skated away from it. "PUNCH!" He yelled as he punched the ground hard enough to shatter the ice and make a shockwave to blast away the Primids and Demyx. "WHOOOOOOOA!" Demyx yelled as he slammed into a wall.

"Who the heck are you?!" Happy asked. "The name is Douglas Jay Falcon, or as people like to call me, Captain Falcon." He said. Suddenly, someone screamed really loud. "Honestly, Lucy. Did you have to scream so loud?" Carla asked. "Actually, it wasn't me." Lucy said. "Wait, did Erza scream like that?" Happy asked.

"YOU'RE CAPTAIN FALCON! I HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE JUST SO AWESOME!" Erza screamed. "It seems we have a fan girl here." Dante said. "Yep." Natsu said.

Demyx got up to see Falcon right there. "Oh no..." He said. "Oh yes." Falcon said. "If I were you, you'd better show your moves before my punch knocks you out to next year." Falcon said.

Demyx made a portal and nervously smiled. "Actually...how about if I just...RUN AWAY!" He yelled as he ran in and quickly closed the portal. "Wow...he's actually a big chicken?" Natsu asked. "Sounds like someone I met a few days ago." Dante said.

"So, how do you know that guy?" Gray asked Falcon. "Well, an hour ago he flooded my house while I was washing my Blue Falcon. So then I looked all over for him in my Blue Falcon. Next thing I know, I see you guys taking him on so I thought I'd just take him by surprise." "Well you sure surprised us." Natsu said.

"So, Dante, you know these guys?" Falcon asked. "I met them a few hours ago. These guys are Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Carla." Dante explained. "Interesting." Falcon said.

"We're trying to find a friend that was kidnapped." Natsu said. "Well what are we standing here for? Let's go find that friend of yours!" Falcon said as he pressed a button.

"Uh, what's with the button?" Lucy asked. "Why walk...when you can take the Falcon Flyer?" Falcon smiled as the Falcon Flyer flew up to them. "Well let's get going then." He said as he walked in.

"You sure you're going to handle this?" Lucy asked Natsu. "Of course, nothing to worry about." Natsu gave her a thumbs up as the rest walked in.

Happy looked at Natsu with a concerned look. "You still get motion sickness, do you?" He asked. "Yeah, this is going to suck." Natsu muttered as he walked in. "Well here's hoping it's a fast trip." Happy said.

* * *

**Poor Natsu, you have to be in a vehicle... Falcon's Falcon Flyer of all things!**


	15. Meta Ridley's Destruction

"We got the Ice Climbers, where are you headed?" Mickey asked. "Well, we're heading to pick up Mega Man and his friends." Polari replied. "Where are you headed?" "We're heading to New Pork City to pick up Ness and Lucas." Mickey said. "Sounds like a good idea." Polari said.

Polari then switched over to Kairi and Sonic. "How's it going over there?" He asked. "Well, we only have Cinderella to pick up, we dropped the rest at the Blue Typhoon." Kairi explained. "Hey, am I seeing Samus or is it just me?" Sonic asked as he looked. "Hey." Samus waved. "Yep, that's Samus alright." Sonic said as he waved back.

"Alright, now let's see what Toad is up to." Polari said as he switched over to Toad, but he wasn't responding. "Hello? Earth to Toad?" Polari asked. Suddenly, Meta Knight came on the screen. "WHOA!" Polari yelled in surprise.

"Meta Knight? What the heck are you doing over there?" Pit asked. "Well we were originally headed to Shadow Moses after we picked up Lucario, but something happened. We're heading to Gensokyo right now." He said. "What happened?" Mario asked.

Meta Knight closed his eyes and sighed. "This girl named Larxene came in the Halberd, she basically severely injured Reimu and kidnapped Peach." He explained. Marisa's eyes widened in shock and clenched her fists in anger. "How bad is she injured?" She asked. "Larxene used lightning on her and stabbed her with one of her knives." "And you just let her get away with it?!" Marisa exclaimed angrily. "She pinned us to the walls with her knives before we had a chance to attack after she hit Reimu with lightning." Meta Knight explained.

Marisa trembled with rage as she pulled out her broom. "Okay, just calm down..." Roy said. "You don't get it...Reimu's my best friend." She said. "Now now, Marisa. The Halberd is giving it all it can to get to Gensokyo."

"Why are you so...angry at the moment?" Ike asked. "Ever since Bowser kidnapped Reimu for the first time, I just can't help but feel angry if she gets really hurt by someone." Marisa explained. "That makes sense...I guess." Ike said. "I can see why she thinks that." Lea said. "If someone hurt Roxas or Xion really bad, I'd be a little upset too."

Suddenly, the alarm sounded which woke up Luigi from his nap. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He yelled. "Wow, he's back up and running as if Phantoon never happened." Marth said. "I wonder..." Polari muttered to himself. "Call you back, Meta Knight." Polari said as Meta Knight disappeared from the screen while Polari took a look.

"Um, guys? Does that figure look...familiar?" Viridi asked as she pointed to the distance. "That looks like...Meta Ridley." Pit said. "Didn't we destroy him at Boss Blitz Galaxy?" Flandre asked. "We did, but we had Suika with us too and she's not with us." Remi replied.

"I don't think we need Suika for this." Meiling said. "Look at us, there's a lot of us and only one dragon. I think we can handle him." "I dunno, he can tear up a large group rather quickly." Samus said. "Well whatever, we're about to have company." Riku said as he took out Way to the Dawn.

Meta Ridley flew around the faceship a couple times while Samus and Marisa fired at Meta Ridley, but Meta Ridley dodged them all as he breathed fire at the faceship, destroying Polari's screen and a part of the ship. "Holy crap!" Polari exclaimed.

Meta Ridley then landed on the faceship as he slammed his tail at Dark Pit, sending him flying. "Ow, that hurt." He said as he took out his Palutena Bow and fired at him, but he dodged as the arrow almost hit Luigi. "Hey! Watch where you're aiming at!" Luigi exclaimed.

Marisa fired Master Spark, but Meta Ridley countered by breathing fire at Master Spark, as the two collided making a massive explosion. Meta Ridley then flew through the smoke and slammed into Marisa, knocking her several feet in the air.

"MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled, but Meta Ridley flew up to avoid the spell and breathed fire at her, but Even got in the way and used his shield to protect Flandre. "Thanks." Flandre said. "No problem." Even said as Dilan threw his lances at Meta Ridley.

"MOON SIGN: SILENT SELENA!" Patchy yelled and then threw a spell card to Viridi while Phosphora fired lightning bolts at Meta Ridley. "EARTH WATER SIGN: NOACHIAN DELUGE!" Viridi yelled. Meta Ridley roared in pain as Phosphora's lightning bolts slowed him down enough so the spell from Viridi could hit him. "Nice one!" Phosphora said as they both high fived as Meta Ridley flew back down to attack them, but they dodged the attack.

Lea threw his chakrams at Meta Ridley, but he dodged them as Lea quickly grabbed them. "Mind if I use one of those?" Ienzo asked Marisa. "Yeah sure." She said as she gave Ienzo a spell card. "Thanks." He said and aimed at Meta Ridley.

"MAGIC SPACE: ASTEROID BELT!" He yelled. Flandre smiled while hearing this as she pulled out a spell card as well. "AND THEN WILL THERE BE NONE!" She yelled. "Oh, a combination of that, eh?" Remi asked with a smile.

Meta Ridley flew up to avoid the attack, but Meiling flew up to kick him down, but Meta Ridley grabbed her and threw her to the spell. "Meiling!" Remi exclaimed. Meiling weakly got up after Ienzo and Flandre stopped the spells. "Damnit, that dragon is freaking smart." Ienzo said.

Sakuya flew up and threw knives at Meta Ridley, but he grabbed the knives and threw them back at her, but Sakuya quickly dodged them and then Meta Ridley slammed into her. "THUNDER!" Roxas yelled as a powerful lightning bolt struck Meta Ridley as he fell to the faceship.

Cloud, Terra and Sora ran to Meta Ridley and slashed him, but Meta Ridley quickly recovered from the Thundaga and slammed his tail on the trio and slowly walked over to Rosalina. "Don't even think about it, bird." Marth said, getting in the way and holding Falchion.

Meta Ridley raised his hand and slapped Marth really hard as he was launched several feet away from Rosalina. "MARTH!" Rosalina yelled. Suddenly, Aeleus and Ike jumped up in the air to slam their weapons on him, but Meta Ridley turned around to breathe fire at the both of them to blast them away.

However, Aeleus let go of his Tomahawk right when Meta Ridley got him, as his weapon slammed into Meta Ridley's tail while he turned back to Rosalina. Meta Ridley roared in pain as he turned his head to see the heavy thing on his tail. "Ha! You just got pinned!" Pit taunted as Meta Ridley glared at him and breathed fire at him, but he pulled out his Mirror shield to reflect it back. "Nice try!" He said as the fire hit Meta Ridley.

Mario, Luigi and Daisy jumped up to punch him, but Meta Ridley flapped his wings really fast to blow them away. He then noticed Samus running to him as his eyes widened as he desperately tried to get the dumb weapon off of his tail.

Samus kept firing at Meta Ridley at he roared in pain, but fired at Samus, but she rolled out of the way each time he fired back. "I guess you're out of luck, Ridley." She said.

Meta Ridley had an idea as he looked down below him and breathed fire at the faceship itself. Eventually he destroyed part of the platform he was stuck on and got out, however, he got hit by Namine's Thundaga as he fell back to the ground.

"I say we finish him." Marisa said. "Good idea." Sora said. Cloud nodded as he ran over to Meta Ridley. "Farewell." He said and then used Omnislash on him as Marisa pulled out a spell card. "FINAL SPAAAAAARK!" She yelled after Cloud was done using Omnislash.

Meta Ridley roared in pain as Remi was done charging up the Gungnir. "Lock and loaded!" She exclaimed as she threw the Gungnir.

Suddenly, Meta Ridley flew up to dodge the Gungnir. "WHAT?!" Remi yelled. Meta Ridley glared at all of them and then flew away. "I guess he's retreating." Pit said.

"Marth, you okay?" Roy asked as Rosalina was kneeling next to him. "Yeah I'm fine...never thought the bird would hit me so hard." He said. "Actually, Ridley is a dragon." Samus explained.

"Ah crap, the faceship!" Polari exclaimed. "It's ruined and I don't think it can run at all! Stupid dragon." He muttered.

Suddenly, the faceship started to fall. "I think it's received high enough damage from Ridley!" Mario exclaimed. "Gee, ya think?!" Riku exclaimed. "This isn't going to end well!" Polari exclaimed.

However, the faceship stopped falling as they looked around. "Are we dead?" Luigi asked. "No, we're not." Pit said as they looked up to see a massive ship above them with a gigantic metallic arm grabbing the faceship. It was the Blue Typhoon!

The arm pulled them up and then put them on the Blue Typhoon. "That was a close one." Said a voice as they turned to see Tails waving at them. "Nice timing, Tails." Marisa said as Tails smiled.

The X-Tornado landed a few seconds after as Kairi, Sonic and Cinderella got out of the X-Tornado. "Daaaamn, what happened to the faceship?" Sonic asked. "Meta Ridley." Polari replied. "Oh."

"Beep?" a voice suddenly said. "What in the heck?" Mario asked as Sonic just smiled. "Someone decided to visit the Castle of Dreams while we were there." Sonic said. "You remember this little dude, right?" He asked, pointing to the X-Tornado as a 2D figure walked up to them.

"Mr. Game and Watch?!" Pit exclaimed. "Bingo." Sonic said as Mr. Game and Watch curiously looked at them.

* * *

**I guess Game and Watch was travelling around and bumped into Sonic and Kairi. I wonder if he'll be in Smash 4 or not.**


	16. Saving Reimu

**To Ziden115: Wasn't ROB the Joke character in Brawl? Besides, there are some very good Game and Watch players out there.**

* * *

"How is she?" Zelda asked. "Not good, her aura is still fading." Lucario said. "Maybe this can help." Xion said as she summoned her Keyblade and used Curaga on her. Lucario closed his eyes and smiled. "Well that helped, but the knife impaled her heart." He said. "This will take more than just curing magic."

"So how are we going to get to Gensokyo? It's really far away." Zero said. "There's a warp pipe that leads to Gensokyo in Toad Town. We usually visit the Mushroom Kingdom." Yuuka explained. "That makes sense." Zero said.

Meanwhile, in Peach's castle...

Toadsworth was reading the newspaper and drinking tea. "He sure seems calm about this." A Luma said. "Well duh, he knows Reimu and the others are protecting the princess." A Red Luma told him.

"Uh guys? Do you hear something?" A green Luma asked as they looked outside to see the Halberd coming right at them. "What the heck is THAT?!" The Luma asked. "I dunno, but it looks cool." Red Luma said.

"Yo! Toadsworth!" Green Luma said as Toadsworth looked up from his paper. "Yes? What is it, Master Luma?" He asked. "Look outside." He said as Toadsworth looked out the window. "I say, that's an interesting ship." He said as he walked out with the three Lumas.

Everyone ran out of the Halberd as they looked around. "Where's that warp pipe?" Link asked. Lucario closed his eyes and turned his head. "This way." He said as he carried Reimu with him.

Everyone jumped in the warp pipe as the three Lumas and Toadsworth were following them. "Hurry up, old man! They just went to Gensokyo!" Luma exclaimed. "Hang on, I can barely keep up with you three youngsters!" "Why did Lubba have to go with Toadbert? He would've easily picked up Toadsworth." Red Luma muttered in annoyance.

Lucario looked around as Xion used Curaga on Reimu again. "Who's the nurse of this place?" He asked. "Eirin, I know where she is." Yuuka said as she flew off. Lucario nodded as he followed her with the others.

"I'm telling ya Sanae, I'm having a bad feeling about something." Suwako said. "You're just being paranoid." Sanae said. "I mean what's the worst that could happen?" "Maybe that?" Suwako said, pointing to Yuuka flying and Lucario and the others following her. "Was that dog holding Reimu?" Sanae asked. "I told you something bad happened!" Suwako exclaimed as she flew off. "Hey wait up!" Sanae said as she followed her.

"It's over here." Yuuka said as she turned and flew in the other direction as Lucario and the others followed. "I could use another Curaga." Lucario said as Xion nodded and used Curaga on Reimu.

"For the last time, Tewi, you could've killed me with that!" Reisen scolded. "Ah, but it didn't kill you." Tewi smiled. "Honestly, sometimes I don't know why I'm always the victim of your pranks." Reisen muttered.

"Sometimes I don't get the both of you." Kaguya said as she took a bite of an apple. "Well whatever." Reisen said. "Hey, where's Mokou?" Tewi asked. "Do I look like I know where that stupid phoenix girl is at? I honestly don't care where the hell she is." Kaguya muttered. "I think someone is still upset that Mokou won the Green Star collecting." Reisen said. "I GOT OVER THAT! YOU THINK I STILL CARE?!" Kaguya snapped, clenching her fist hard enough to crush the apple she was eating. "Maybe." Reisen said.

"Hey guys!" Yuuka said as she landed in front of them. "Oh hey, what's up?" Reisen asked as Lucario walked up and showed Reimu to them. "Where's Eirin?" He asked. "She's inside." Reisen replied as Lucario ran in.

"Kirby!" Tewi exclaimed as she ran and hugged him. "Poyo!" Kirby smiled and returned the hug. "It's been a while since we saw you." Xion said. "Yeah, it has." Reisen said.

"So what's between this Mokou girl and Kaguya girl anyways?" Zero wondered. "They're rivals...it's a long story." Reisen explained. "Basically, Mokou's dad wanted to marry Kaguya, Kaguya tricked him, he died, Mokou blamed it on Kaguya, and they became bitter enemies." Tewi explained. "You could've said long story short or something." Zero muttered. "Sorry." Reisen said.

"Kirby, who's your friend?" Tewi asked, as she looked at Meta Knight. "Poyo." Kirby said. "Interesting, I think he needs a hug." Tewi said as she walked to him. "Now wait a minute, I do not need a hug." Meta Knight said as Tewi got closer. "I'm warning you..." He threatened as he took out his sword. "Oh don't be such a grump." Zelda said as she playfully pushed Meta Knight to Tewi and then Tewi hugged him.

"Thanks, Eirin." Lucario said. "No problem." Eirin said as they walked out with Reimu feeling better. "I am so going to kill Larxene." She said.

"Let GO of me!" Meta Knight ordered. "Wow that is so adorable." Sanae said as she walked up with Suwako. "Sanae? Suwako? What are you doing here?" Yuuka asked. "We saw Reimu knocked out." Sanae explained.

"Wow, that's awesome." Lucario said. "I knew you would need a hug eventually." He chuckled. "NOT...FUNNY." Meta Knight snapped as Tewi was still hugging him. "Tough guys need a hug sometimes." Lucario said. "Poyo." Kirby nodded in agreement. "Zero, a little help?" Meta Knight asked. "Why should I help you? This is picture worthy right here." He smiled, not noticing some blood coming down his eyes.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice as they turned to see Toadsworth and the Lumas. "Where's Peach? I assume she's in safe hands with Miss Reimu?" "Actually..." Reimu said.

Mokou was walking around and picking an apple off a tree. "Man, we sure got a lot of apples this year." She said. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" yelled a voice. "The hell?" She wondered as she flew off.

"Yep, that's what happened." Reimu said. "Oh dear..." Toadsworth said and then fainted. "Wow, only took two seconds." Luma said. "That's a new record, usually takes him a minute before he faints." Red Luma said.

Mokou landed and looked at Toadsworth. "I don't even want to know." She said. "YOU..." Kaguya said. "Oh look, it's the slowpoke." Mokou smirked. "Yep, I can see the bitter hatred..." Zero said.

"Well, now that Reimu is better, we need to get to Shadow Moses to pick up Snake AND WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME?!" Meta Knight yelled. "Sorry, it's just that you're so huggable!" Tewi smiled. "Oh, Snake is going to love this." Lucario chuckled.

"Well come on, let's go to Shadow Moses." Reimu said. "We'll come with you." Sanae said. "Don't forget us." Reisen said. "Same here." Mokou said. "I'll go, just to kick Mokou's ass on something." Kaguya said. "Oh, you are ON." Mokou smirked. "I'll go too." Said a voice as they looked to see Youmu. "That scream made me curious and now I want to go with you." "Fine by me." Reimu said. "Don't forget me! I want in on the action!" Suika said as she suddenly landed next to Lucario. "Well, alright then." Lucario said.

Everyone walked away as the Lumas were left with a knocked out Toadsworth. "Okay, so what are we going to do with this old guy?" Luma asked. "Leave him here while we explore Gensokyo?" Red Luma suggested. "Good idea, takes him a while to wake up anyways." Green Luma said as they flew off, leaving the knocked out Toadsworth all alone.


	17. Introduction to the Fairy Tail

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: What do you mean by Power Star? Do you mean like an Invincibility Star or something?**

* * *

"What's up with flame boy?" Dante asked as he was looking at Natsu. "Motion sickness." Happy explained. "Ah." Dante nodded his head in understanding.

"Uuuugh...just make it stop..." Natsu muttered. "Is he okay back there?" Falcon asked. "Oh he's fine." Gray said. "I just don't feel so good." Natsu said.

"It could be because we're going so fast." Dante said. "Don't worry, we'll get to a ship that's very slow. I contacted a certain someone and he said we can meet up on the Blue Typhoon." Falcon said, giving Natsu a thumbs up. "Great...just get me off of this thing." Natsu said sickly.

"Sometimes, I wonder why he gets motion sickness." Lucy said. "Maybe he was just born with it." Dante said. "Who knows, it's sometimes very annoying." Erza said.

"There it is, the Blue Tyhoon!" Falcon exclaimed as they looked...well, except for Natsu. "Wow, that this is HUGE!" Lucy exclaimed. "Dang, that's pretty cool." Gray said.

Meanwhile...

"This little dude is...flat." Marisa said as she walked around Game and Watch. "Yep, he is." Sonic said. "He may be flat, but he sure is an awesome fighter." Pit said.

"Uh, why is that airship coming right for us?" Sora asked as Sonic took a look. "Ah, that's the Falcon Flyer." "Falcon Flyer? Wait a minute, does Falcon fly that thing?" Kairi asked. "Yep." Sonic said as the Falcon Flyer flew up and landed next to the X-Tornado.

"Natsu! We've completely stopped! We landed!" Happy smiled. "That's great...just give me a minute..." Natsu weakly said. "Well, let's just get outside." Falcon said as he opened the door.

"Yo, Falcon!" Sonic waved. "Sonic my man! How's it going?" Falcon smiled as those two high fived. "Don't you mean Sonic my hedgehog?" Marisa thought. "That sounded weird coming from you." Pit muttered.

"Beep! Beep!" Game and Watch exclaimed. "Game and Watch, didn't see you there." Falcon said as they fist bumped each other as Dante and most of the Fairy Tail walked out. "Hey Dante!" Kairi smiled. "Sup." He said. Sora noticed Kairi blushing and then looked at Dante. "What in the...?" He wondered. "Face it Sora, the dude is manlier than you." Riku teased. "Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wow, this is AMAZING!" Lucy exclaimed. "Who are these guys?" Sonic asked. "Oh, these guys are Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Carla and...Natsu is still in there?" Falcon said as he turned around. "It takes him a while." Lucy muttered. Falcon turned back to the others. "Anyways, these guys are from a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail guild?" Marisa asked. "From Magnolia." Dante explained. Just then, Natsu jumped out and is back to his normal self. "OH YEAH, BABY! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled. "I assume this is Natsu?" Marisa asked. "Yep." Falcon nodded.

"From what I understand, Natsu is a fiery dragon slayer, Gray is an ice-make mage, Erza is one hell of a badass, Lucy is a Celestial Spirit mage, and Happy and Carla are just flying talking cats." Dante explained. "Flying talking cats, that's a new one." Marisa said. "Wait, did you say a DRAGON slayer?!" Luigi exclaimed. "Yep." Dante nodded. "Mama mia..." Luigi said before he fainted. "That's a first." Natsu said.

"So what's a Celestial Spirit mage?" Patchy asked. "Well, basically I can summon up Celestial Spirits." Lucy explained. "Oh, can we see one?" Pit asked. "Well sure, if you want." Lucy said as she pulled out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" She yelled.

A maiden appeared in front of everyone as she looked at Lucy. "Anything I can do for you, princess?" Virgo asked. "I was just showing everyone what a Celestial Spirit mage can do." Lucy explained. "Ah."

"HOLY CRAP! SHE'S GORGEOUS!" Roy yelled. "Hmm, she reminds me of someone I know..." Mario said.

Sakuya was done giving Remi her tea when she happened to notice Virgo. "Huh?" She wondered as she walked to Virgo. "There's something about you..." Sakuya said as Virgo noticed her. "Hmm, there's something about you too." She said as the two walked around each other.

"It's like looking into a mirror!" Pit exclaimed. "At least we can tell whose Sakuya and who's Virgo." Dark Pit said. "Look who's talking, you couldn't tell who was the real you for a month." Viridi smiled at them. "What's that supposed to mean?!" They both said at the same time. "Noooothing." She giggled as she walked away.

"Why am I looking at two Virgos?" Natsu asked. "Dude, one of them is Virgo, one of them is...uh...whatever her name is." Gray said. "So basically this maid that looks like Virgo is a clone?" Natsu asked, making Lucy facepalm.

"Maybe this will help." Nitori said as she gave both of them a mirror. "Whoa, we look alike." Sakuya said. "Yeah, we do." Virgo said. "So who are you guys?" Natsu asked, looking away from Sakuya and Virgo.

After everyone made there introductions, Natsu just smiled. "Nice names." He said. "So what brings you here?" Ike asked. "Well, we're looking for a friend; she was taken by this girl named Larxene." Marisa's eyes widened as she clenched her fists. "What did she do?" She asked. "Well basically, she pinned us all down and kidnapped her. You know this Larxene chick?" Natsu asked. "I do. She seriously injured my best friend, she's probably dead." Marisa said.

"Well, we need to be careful of Larxene. She's one hell of a fighter." Roxas said. "And very nasty." Xion added. "Well, I've faced nastier things before, Larxene will be a breeze." Natsu said. "Said the guy who was shocked by Larxene's lightning." Gray teased. "HEY! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO DO THAT!" Natsu yelled.

"Alright, Virgo. That'll be enough for right now." Lucy said. "Very well." Virgo said. "See you later, Sakuya." Virgo said before disappearing. "See ya." Sakuya said with a smile.

"So where are we headed next?" Erza asked. "We're going to pick up this robot named Mega Man and his robotic friends." Sonic explained. "Good enough." Erza said.

"Okay Tails! Let's head out!" Sonic called. "Alright then!" Tails exclaimed as the Blue Typhoon started to move once again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, NATSU?! YOU'RE GETTING SICK ON THE SLOWEST MOVING AIRSHIP EVER?!" Lucy screamed. "I can't help it...it's a moving vehicle...no matter how fast or slow it is." Natsu weakly said. Tails noticed this and smiled. "I think I can fix that."

* * *

**The first time I saw Virgo in her Maiden form, the first thing that popped into my head was "Dang! That girl looks like Sakuya!" So it was sorta fun having Virgo and Sakuya meet.**


	18. Mech Battle! Metal Gear vs Heavy Lobster

**To Ziden115: Kaguya and Mokou swooning over Dante...oh I am going to have FUN with that!**

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Aaaaah, I get ya now.**

* * *

A man was sneaking around on a certain island when his codec started to ring. "Damnit..." He muttered as he hid behind a wall and answered it. "What is it now, Otacon? I'm trying to figure out where the Metal Gear is at."

"It's not Otacon." Said a voice. "Wait...what?" The man's eyes widened in shock. "Meta Knight, how the hell did you get in this codec?" He asked. "Let's just say I have a friend here who can hack into the codec system." Meta Knight said as he turned to Xion. "Hey, who knew I could hack?" Xion shrugged.

"Ugh, whatever...what do you want?" Snake asked. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Subspace Army." Meta Knight said. "Well yeah, we took out the army along with that blue guy." Snake said. "Well they're back." "Are you sure? It sounds like you have a few screws loose inside of you. They've been destroyed years ago." Snake explained. "Yes, I know, but they have been revived by this old man named Master Xehanort." "Okay, whatever." Snake rolled his eyes. "Still don't believe me, huh?" "Nope." "Very well then, we're coming to pick you up." Meta Knight said as he ended the Codec.

"Crazy winged masked puffball, the Subspace Army's been destroyed years ago." Snake muttered as he continued to sneak around. He then noticed a small window. "Let's see what's in here." He said as he took a peek.

Inside, he saw a Metal Gear REX being fixed up by Primids and the other Subspace army as Snake's eyes widened in shock. "Shocking, isn't it?" Meta Knight said as he was suddenly right next to Snake. "WHOA!" Snake yelled as he pulled out his gun and aimed at Meta Knight. "Easy now..." Meta Knight said. "Didn't you know it's dangerous to sneak up on a soldier like that?" Snake asked before he put the gun away and looked back at the window. "Do you believe me now?" Meta Knight asked. "Yeah, I do." Snake said.

"Come on, let's get to the Halberd, Lucario and the others are waiting." "You brought that aura freak again? He sneakily listens to my codecs when I'm not paying attention!" Snake exclaimed. "Whose idea was it to bring their own box and hide in it to have a conversation?" Meta Knight asked. "...Shut up." Snake muttered.

"Leaving so soon, Snake?" asked a voice. "You gotta be kidding me..." Snake muttered as he turned to see Gray Fox walking to him. "Gray Fox, what do you want?" Snake asked. "The same as always when we cross paths." Gray Fox said. "Figures..." Snake muttered.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard as Metal Gear REX jumped out through the hole of the building and looked down at Snake and Meta Knight. "What...the hell IS THAT?!" Reisen yelled. "That's...a Metal Gear." Lucario replied as he ran out and was right next to Snake. "Call me an Aura freak, huh?" Lucario glared at Snake. "This is why I hate your aura." Snake muttered as Lucario smirked.

Meta Knight turned around and looked out at the Halberd. "Everyone, you take on Metal Gear REX. Snake, Lucario and I will take on Gray Fox." He said.

Suddenly, a certain machine ran out of the Halberd as it looked at Metal Gear REX. "Look what I found when you were going inside to talk to Snake!" Tewi said. "Heavy Lobster?" Lucario asked. "I thought Kirby destroyed it." "I repaired it." Meta Knight explained. "Ah."

Zelda transformed into Sheik and looked at everyone. "Alright, let's kick some metal butt." She said as she ran out. "Is she always like that when she transforms?" Yuuka asked. "Yep." Link replied as they all ran out.

"Prepare to be shredded into pieces." Gray Fox said as he took out his katana. "I don't think so." Meta Knight said as he took out his sword, Snake took out his gun while Lucario just did a battle pose. "Sometimes I wish I had a weapon when I'm with you two." He muttered.

Metal Gear REX fired missiles at Heavy Lobster, but Heavy Lobster jumped back and fired missiles of its own as Reisen pulled out a spell card. "SPREAD TIME: MOON OF TRUTH!" She yelled. Metal Gear REX jumped away from the spell but Mokou kicked it back to the spell as it received some damage.

Gray Fox ran over and slashed Meta Knight, but Meta Knight blocked it with his own sword as they kept clashing. Snake took out his Missile Launcher and fired it at Gray Fox, but Gray Fox kicked Meta Knight away as he slashed the missile in two. "Nice try." He said. "FORCE PALM!" Lucario yelled as his move launched Gray Fox to Meta Knight as he used Mach Tornado, sending Gray Fox to the ground. "Lucky move." Gray Fox said as he quickly got up.

Metal Gear REX jumped up to slam into Xion, but she quickly backflipped to avoid being squished by the giant machine as Heavy Lobster launched fire at Metal Gear REX. "RABBIT SIGN: BARE WHITE RABBIT OF INABA!" Tewi yelled, but Metal Gear REX dodged the spell and kicked Tewi away, but Zero grabbed her. "I got you." He said. "Thanks."

Gray Fox slashed Lucario but he kept dodging every single slash as Snake aimed his gun at Gray Fox and fired at him, but Gray Fox dodged it as he ran to Snake but Lucario used Aura Sphere before he could hit Snake, but Gray Fox dodged it as he still ran over to Snake. However, Meta Knight ran to the Aura Sphere and used Mach Tornado, sending it to Gray Fox, which blasted him to a wall. "Nice one!" Snake exclaimed as he high fived Lucario and Meta Knight. "Just like old times." Lucario said as they turned back to Gray Fox.

"Ready, Kirby?" Yuuka asked. "Poyo." Kirby nodded as he sucked up Yuuka and spat her out, however Kirby had green hair on him and was holding an umbrella. "Dude, you look amazing!" Yuuka smiled. "Poyo!" Kirby smiled. "Two Yuukas...that's terrifying..." Suika said as she picked up a boulder and threw it at Metal Gear REX, which knocked it down as Heavy Lobster jumped up and slammed into it, then firing missiles at it as it jumped back.

Lucario threw Aura Sphere at Gray Fox, but he dodged as he ran to Lucario to slash him, but Lucario jumped up and landed behind him and used Force Palm, sending him to Snake as he planted a bomb on the ground as Gray Fox landed. "Now." He calmly said as he pressed a button, causing Gray Fox to be sent in the air as Meta Knight flew up and slashed him down.

"Shall we finish it off?" Reimu asked. "Yeah." Yuuka said as Kirby nodded in agreement. "OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled. Sheik and Link both ran to the Metal Gear and they both attacked it. When they were done, Sheik nodded to Yuuka and Kirby. "MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" "POOOOOOOOOOOOOYOOOOOO!" They both yelled as they unleashed Master Spark together as they hit Metal Gear REX. Xion then jumped up and used Zantetsuken and landed right behind it, as it exploded right behind her, sending the Primids that were controlling it flying.

Gray Fox weakly got up and looked at the trio. "You may have won this round, Snake... but next time, you won't be so lucky." He said as he flashbanged out of there. "Interesting rival you have..." Meta Knight said. "Eh, he's weird." Snake said.

Heavy Lobster walked back in the Halberd as everyone followed it. "Come on you three! Let's go!" Reimu exclaimed as she walked in.

"Oh, Snake...wait until you hear what Tewi did to Meta Knight in Gensokyo." Lucario said. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Meta Knight yelled. "Oh, you got me interested." Snake said with a smirk. "What did the little bunny girl do?" "Well..." Lucario said as he whispered in Snake's ear.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Snake laughed as Meta Knight facepalmed. "Sometimes I wonder why I sometimes hang out with you two." Meta Knight muttered as he walked to the Halberd. "Maybe I should convince the little bunny to take off the mask." Snake chuckled. "Heheheh, yeah. We're the only ones who know what's behind his mask." Lucario said as they walked in. "Don't forget Kirby." Snake said as they walked in.

Meta Knight muttered to himself as he walked to the cockpit. "Well, let's see how Lucas and Ness are doing." He muttered in annoyance as the Halberd flew off to New Pork City.

* * *

**Yuuka Kirby... that's actually terrifying if you think about it.**

**Hey, the Gummi Ship is headed to New Pork City... I guess Meta Knight will meet up with Mickey.**


	19. Experiment Gone Wrong and Robotic Dragon

"Wow, it's huge on the inside too." Lucy said as she was walking around with a certain little snowman. "Hey uh, who's the little snowman?" Marisa asked as she knelt down to look at the little guy. "His name's Plue, usually I summon him when I'm alone and need somebody to talk to." Lucy explained. "Well he's cute." Marisa said as she rubbed Plue's head as he just smiled.

"There, that should do it." Tails said as Natsu suddenly jumped up and back to his normal self. "Wow, I feel great! What did you do?" He asked. "Simple, from this shot I gave you, you'll no longer have motion sickness." Tails smiled. "And...how long will this last? Is it temporary?" "No, it's permanent, why do you ask?" Tails wondered. "Oh, nothing." Natsu said as he walked out of the infirmary.

"Oh...my god." Erza's eyes widened in shock as she was in the cafeteria and noticed strawberry shortcake. "Man, it's as if she loves strawberry shortcake or something." Sonic said as he took a bite of his Chili dog. "She does." Gray said as he took a bite of his ice cream. "That makes sense, she's going crazy over it." Dante said as he took a bite of some pizza.

Lea opened the doors to the cafeteria and looked around. "Looking for something?" Sonic asked as Erza sat down next to Sonic and happily ate her shortcake. "I was just wondering where Even was. I haven't seen him since Natsu and the others arrived." "I think he said something about...an experiment or something?" Sonic said as Lea facepalmed. "Figures..." He muttered as he closed the door and ran off.

Lea walked in a battle arena and noticed Mario and Sora battling each other. "Hey, have you seen Even?" He asked. "Not really, I think he said something about an empty room and experiments?" Sora thought. "Wonderful..." Lea muttered as he then looked at them. "Uh, why are you two battling?" He asked. "We're seeing who's stronger, me or Sora." Mario explained. "Ah." He said before running off.

"Dude, why are you running?" Roxas asked as he was walking around. "Not seeing Even in a while makes me worry, last time he did an experiment, it went wrong and it somehow dyed Yuffie's hair purple." Lea said before running off. "...He could've called me and I would've seen Yuffie's purple hair." Roxas muttered before walking away.

Lea ran in a room to see Even doing an experiment. "What are you doing now?" He asked. "Oh just wondering how people like Sakuya can fly around like in Gensokyo." Even said. "And you're using Ienzo as your TEST subject?" Lea asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah pretty much." Ienzo sighed as he read his book. "I can understand how Flandre and Remi can fly because ONE, they're vampires and TWO: They have wings! I can totally understand Marisa too because she has a broom and Koakuma has wings so I understand that too!" Lea explained.

"Yes, but what about the others who live in Gensokyo? This just screams an experiment for science!" Even exclaimed. "This will go well..." Lea muttered as Even gave Ienzo a bottle. "Okay, try this." He said as Ienzo put down his book and sighed. "Let's just hope this works." He muttered as he took it and drank it.

The two watched as Ienzo put the bottle down and looked at them. "I'm...feeling something." He said. "This will be my greatest experiment since the Riku Replica!" Even smiled. "Yeah, but look where that got him, the real one destroyed him after the replica killed Ienzo's Nobody." Lea said. "Hey, you convinced him!" Ienzo snapped at Lea. "Well just be glad you're a Somebody again." Lea said.

Suddenly, Ienzo glowed really bright as the two shielded their eyes as the glowing stopped as the two looked at Ienzo. "Well? What is it?" Ienzo asked. "...Even, I think you mixed the wrong potions, you turned Ienzo into a yellow rat with red cheeks!" Lea exclaimed. "At least he still has his hair." Even said as he scratched his head. "What did I do wrong this time?" He wondered as Lea handed Ienzo a mirror.

Namine was busy drawing on her notebook when Ienzo suddenly screamed. "WHOA!" Namine yelled as she looked around and then back at her drawing...it was messed up now. "Oh that's just great..." She muttered.

Sonic quickly ran over to the room where the trio was at and screeched to a halt. "What's the problem?" He asked as he then noticed Ienzo. "And since when did Pikachu come on board and get himself a hairdo?" He wondered. "I'm not this...Pikachu you know, I'm Ienzo!" Ienzo exclaimed. "Oh..." Sonic said as he ran off again.

"What's with the screaming?" Phosphora asked as she walked in. "Oh hey Phosphora..." Ienzo muttered. "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO TOTALLY CUTE!" Phosphora screamed as she ran over and hugged Ienzo. "Gah! Can't! Breathe!" Ienzo weakly said as he jumped on Phosphora's shoulder. "Well, I guess this will have to do until this wears off." He muttered. "Oh wait until I tell the others about this!" Phosphora smiled as she ran off. "HEY! SLOW DOWN!" Ienzo yelled as he held on Phosphora's shoulder for dear life.

"Attention everyone, we are preparing to land in front of Dr. Light's lab." Tails said through the intercom as the Typhoon started to land.

"Oh that is just so cool." Sora said. "Shut up..." Ienzo muttered. "Dude, you are just so cute!" Rosalina giggled. "I am NOT cute!" Ienzo snapped at Rosalina. "Denial..." Viridi said with a smirk.

The Typhoon landed in front of Dr. Light's lab as everyone walked out. "Well you look a little happy to be here." Happy said as he flew next to Sakuya. "That's because I'm in love with someone here." Sakuya said. "Oh! Who is it?" Happy asked. "Flashman." Sakuya said as they walked up to the front door. "Wait what? You're in love with a robot?" Sonic asked. "I think it was because of when they first met at Clockworks Galaxy." Mario said. "Ah." Sonic nodded in understanding.

Marisa kicked open the door and smiled. "Hey Mega Man! You want to come...with us...?" Marisa said as she looked around. "What a mess..." She said as everyone walked in. "What happened here?" Natsu wondered.

"L-Larxene..." said a voice as Marisa turned her head to see Mega Man badly injured. "Whoa, buddy..." Sonic said as he ran over to him. "What happened?" He asked. "L-Larxene came by and...beat the hell out of us and kidnapped Roll..." Mega Man weakly said. "At least you're still up and running." Sonic said. "Barely..." Mega Man weakly said. "Yo, Tails, think you can fix him up?" Sonic asked. "I'll try." Tails said as he immediately went to work on Mega Man.

"So that lightning witch was here." Natsu said with an annoyed look. "No one is safe with that bitch around." Marisa said as she punched a wall in anger and then noticed a robot on the couch, severely injured. "Flash Man?" Marisa asked. "Wait, this is Flash Man?" Natsu asked, as Sakuya quickly ran over to him.

"S-Sakuya?" Flash Man weakly said. "Flash Man...what happened?" Sakuya asked. "Who do you think?" Mega Man asked as Tails was fixing him up. "He's received the worst of it, he tried to protect Roll from Larxene but she just attacked him repeatedly until he ended up like that...and then she killed Dr. Light." Mega Man explained as he got up, looking good as new. "What about Proto Man?" Marisa asked. "He hid from Larxene until she made a portal and walked in with Roll, he then went in the portal before Larxene closed it, I'm not sure if he's still alive."

"I'll fix him up." Nitori said as she put her bag down next to Flash Man and started working on him.

Suddenly, a portal opened as Larxene walked out with a certain dragon. "HOLY CRAP!" Luigi yelled. "Larxene..." Marisa said as she pulled out a spell card in anger. "Wow, I'm amazed you're still alive Mega Dork." "What did you call me?" Mega Man asked as he aimed his buster at her. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I got better things to do like using Wily's dragon to kill you all." She smirked.

"LAAAARXEEEEEENE!" Natsu yelled as he ran over to Larxene. "Oh look, fire idiot is here." Larxene said as she dodged Natsu's attack and made a portal. "Nice try, but you can do better than that." She said as she walked in the portal and closed it.

The robotic dragon roared as it looked at everyone. "You guys might want to get out of here, this will get ugly." Natsu said. "Oh no, you're not leaving ME out of this!" Marisa exclaimed. "Count me in." Sonic said. "We're in." Flandre said as Remi nodded. "I'm in too." Sakuya said. "Don't forget me." Mega Man said. "Alright, the rest of you get back to the Typhoon, we'll take it from here." Natsu said as everyone nodded and ran off.

The dragon breathed fire at Marisa, but she dodged and used Master Spark, but it dodged as it rammed into her. Sonic ran over and spin dashed to it, knocking it to a wall. "JACK THE LUDO BILE!" Sakuya yelled as the dragon tried to dodge the spell but Sonic spin dashed at the dragon, casuing it to get hit by the spell.

Natsu ran over to the dragon as the dragon tried to hit him with its tail but he jumped up and smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as she slammed his fist on the dragon, blasting it to a wall. "STARBOW BREAK!" Flandre yelled as the dragon tried to avoid but was somehow stuck to the wall by Natsu's attack. "Heh, a little stuck are we?" Natsu smirked as the dragon was hit by Flandre's spell.

Sakuya threw knives at the dragon, but the dragon managed to get free and dodged the attack while Mega Man fired from his Mega buster as Sonic spin dashed into it again. The dragon roared as it breathed fire at them, but Mega Man used his Leaf Shield for protection. "A Leaf...shield?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow raised. "Hey, it protects me." Mega Man said as he threw it. "Okay then."

"SCARLET SIGN: SCARLET MEISTER!" Remi yelled. "MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled. "PHANTOMIC KILLER IN NIGHT MIST!" Sakuya yelled. "Whoa, deadly combination there." Marisa said. "Good lord..." Natsu said. "Okaaaay, I don't want to mess with those three." Mega Man said as the others nodded in agreement.

The robotic dragon began to spark as Marisa smirked. "I say we finish it off." She said as the dragon breathed fire right at Natsu as he ate the fire. "Way ahead of ya." He said. "I got a fire in my belly now." He smirked.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled. "FINAL SPAAAAAAAARK!" Marisa yelled. Remi was just done charging the Gungnir as she threw it. The three combined into one as it was a Gungnir inside a fiery Final Spark as it hit the dragon, causing it to make a massive explosion. Sonic just whistled in amazement. "Nice one." He said.

"So where are we headed next?" Marisa asked. "I think we should head to Mobius, I'm sure Shadow and Knuckles wouldn't mind being with us." Sonic said as they walked back.

Meanwhile...

"Damn them!" Larxene exclaimed as she slammed her fists on the table. "Now now, Larxene...just take it easy." Xigbar said as he smirked. "Why not we send our Beserker friend to destroy them? That'll be a breeze." He said as he turned to a certain Beserker Nobody.

"I'll do it." He said as he made a portal and walked in. "That's a bit overkill, don't you think?" Demyx asked. "Oh shut it." Larxene said as she walked away. "Sometimes that girl scares me." Demyx muttered.

"Alright, let's head to Mobius!" Tails said as the Typhoon flew up and flew off to Mobius.

* * *

**Ienzo as a Pikachu! Here's hoping Phosphora doesn't kill him by hugging him too much.**


	20. A Knight Unmasked and Chortles?

"Wow, I never thought New Pork City was a floating city." Xion said. "It is, and it's pretty cool." Reimu said. "Hey is that the Gummi Ship?" Toad asked as he pointed at the distance. "Yeah, it is." Xion said.

The Gummi Ship landed as Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the Ice Climbers jumped out. "Man it was so crowded in there." Popo said. "No kidding." Nana nodded in agreement. "Sorry fellas, it only had three seats." Mickey said. "Ah it's okay." Popo said.

"Hey, what's that ship that's coming right at us?" Goofy asked as they turned to see the Halberd. "That's the Halberd." Popo explained. "It's Meta Knight's ship." Nana said. "Who's Meta Knight?" Donald asked. "Only the most awesome person ever!" Popo said with a smile.

The Halberd landed as the doors opened. Instead of Meta Knight walking out, Tewi came running out laughing like a maniac holding some certain mask. "HAHAHAHA! COME GET IT, META KNIGHT!" Tewi laughed as she flew off. "Damnit Tewi, what made you think of stealing Meta Knight's mask?!" Reisen asked as Lucario and Snake casually walking out while casually whistling. "...Why is Meta Knight friends with those two, I'll never know." Reisen sighed, as Meta Knight flew out unmasked. "COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE THIEF!" He yelled.

"Was that Meta Knight unmasked?" Popo asked. "Yep it was." Nana said as the duo looked at each other. "Want to go see what he looks like without the mask?" Popo smirked. "Oh hell yeah!" Nana smiled as the two chased Meta Knight. "Those two..." Donald muttered. "They're sure full of energy, that's for sure." Mickey said as Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys." Reimu said as she walked up to them. "Oh hey Reimu!" Goofy waved. "Wait a minute, where's the princess? Isn't she with you?" Donald asked. "Are you talking about me?" Zelda asked as she walked up to them. "No no, Princess Peach! Where is she?" Donald asked. "Oh..." Reimu said before sighing. "She's...been kidnapped by Larxene." "WHAT!" Donald yelled.

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE TOO SLOW, META KNIGHT!" Tewi laughed.

Meanwhile...

Sonic stopped walking and turned around. "Something wrong?" Riku asked. "Sorta...I have this feeling someone just stole my line." He muttered before shaking his head. "Must be my imagination." He said before walking.

Back with the others...

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Meta Knight yelled, not knowing the Ice Climbers were following him.

"Look, all I'm saying is...I have a feeling something will happen." Lucas said. "Again, you're being paranoid." Ness said. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tewi laughed like a maniac again as she ran past them. "GET BACK HERE!" Meta Knight yelled as he flew past the two. "Was that Meta Knight chasing a rabbit girl?" Lucas asked.

"Hey guys!" The Ice Climbers waved at them as they kept chasing Meta Knight. "And were those the Ice Climbers chasing Meta Knight who was chasing the Rabbit girl?" Lucas asked before looking at Ness. "Told you something happened!" He said before running after the Ice Climbers. "Hey wait up!" Ness exclaimed as he followed Lucas.

Tewi ran up a certain skyscraper as Meta Knight flew up while the Ice Climbers just took the elevator. "Oh great...how are we going to catch up to them now?" Lucas asked. "Hang on." Ness said as he held Lucas' hand. "Wait, what are you doing?" Lucas asked. "PK TELEPORT!" Ness yelled as they teleported.

"Of all the things to happen, WHY did the princess get kidnapped by HER?!" Donald asked angrily. "Okay, just calm down...we'll get her, we just don't know where she's at." Link said as Lucario opened his eyes. "Found them?" Reisen asked. "They're at the Skyscraper." Lucario replied. "Skyscraper? This means trouble..." Zero said as he flew off. "Wait, Zero!" Yuuka exclaimed but he was long gone. "Poyo!" Kirby said as he hopped on his Warp Star as Yuuka got on with him. "Let's go!" Yuuka said as they all went off to the skyscraper.

Tewi was at the top when she stopped and looked around. "Crap, am I at the top?" She wondered as Meta Knight flew right through a window and got in front of Tewi. "Give me that mask." He ordered. "Wow, you still sound the same even though you look like Kirby." Tewi said as she backed up, holding on to the mask and pulled out a spell card. "Just give me the mask and no one gets hurt." He said.

Suddenly, Popo tackled Meta Knight and smiled. "I got him!" He said. "Popo?!" Meta Knight exclaimed as he saw Nana walking up to them. "Holy crap! You look so adorable without the mask!" Nana smiled as Meta Knight blushed as he kicked Popo off of him and turned around. "I do NOT." He said. "Yes you do." Nana smiled.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded them as they turned to see Ness and Lucas right there, as they were both coughing out smoke. "We're here." Ness said. "This is why I hate travelling with you, I end up coughing out smoke." Lucas muttered as he then noticed Tewi holding Meta Knight's mask and Meta Knight. "...Duuuuude, you look like Kirby." Lucas said. "Yeah yeah...NOW GET ME THAT MASK!" Meta Knight yelled at Tewi. "Make me!" Tewi yelled. "With pleasure..." Meta Knight smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Zero landed and noticed a dust cloud with Tewi and Meta Knight fighting as an anime sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Wow, someone's really violent at the moment." "Oh hey Zero." Ness waved.

The fight ended as Tewi was on top of Meta Knight, sitting on his back. "You just got your ass handed to ya by a little bunny girl." She smirked. "If I had my mask on, I would KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW." Meta Knight growled at her as Tewi stuck her tongue out at him.

Reisen landed behind Tewi and just smacked her on the head. "Give it back to him." She ordered as Tewi sighed and gave it back to Meta Knight. "Thanks." He said as Tewi jumped off of him as Meta Knight put his mask back on. "Thanks Reisen." He said as Reisen smiled. "No problem." She said as Meta Knight glared at Snake. "Why did you convince Tewi to do that?" He asked. "Well, you were embarrassed when Tewi hugged you, so I thought...what if we could embarrass you more if Tewi took your mask?" Snake said as he and Lucario fist bumped. "You two..." Meta Knight muttered.

"Well well well...look who decided to show up." Said a voice as Reimu pulled out a spell card. "Who said that?" Link asked. "It sounded...familiar." Lucas said. "I know that clown..." Reimu muttered.

A certain clown walked up to them and smiled. "Kefka." Reimu said. "The one and only." Kefka said and then he smirked. "But i'm not alone this time." He said. "What, you gonna sic Ultima Weapon on us again? We wasted him." Reimu said.

"I HAVE CHORTLES!" yelled a familiar voice. "Oh hell no..." Toad muttered. "Clowny boy here will not sic the big puppy on you, for I, Fawful, will rain on your parade with ANGER!" Fawful said. "Uh, did anyone get that?" Link asked as everyone but Kefka was confused on what Fawful said.

"I'm sure you don't know who this person is...except for Mushroom boy over there..." "MUSHROOM BOY?!" Toad yelled. "This is Fawful, the old man revived him, from what I think he's called...a distortion." "But we got rid of that thing by taking out Ansem." Reimu said. "True, but not all of it." Kefka said. "Sadly, the evil lady is dead before she could use Kingdom Hearts with Xehanort." Kefka muttered.

"I gotta hand it to you, Masked Menace, you sure looked ugly without the mask, hell, you were ugly just like the pink guy over there." Fawful said. "POYO?!" Kirby yelled in shock before tears ran down his eyes. Yuuka's eye twitched as she glared at Fawful. "Alright you dumb green bean...no one...and I mean NO ONE makes my little buddy cry!" "Oh? And what are you going to do about it, green haired freak?" Fawful asked.

Yuuka pulled out her umbrella and had a more serious look on her face. "I HAVE CHORTLES! IT'S BAD LUCK OPENING AN UMBRELLA INDOORS!" Fawful laughed before Yuuka jumped up and slammed her umbrella on Fawful's head. "Ouch...that'll leave a mark." Link said.

"Owie! My head is ringing like bells on a snowy day! And it hurts like my head is about to explode!" Fawful held his head in pain. "No one makes Kirby cry." Yuuka angrily said.

Fawful looked at Yuuka and pulled out his Ray gun. "Now you will fry like an egg on a sidewalk!" He said but Kaguya suddenly flew up and kicked Fawful off of his floating platform and angrily glared at Fawful. "That was just uncalled for, calling the little guy ugly like that." Kaguya said as Mokou walked up next to her with fire in her hands. "Now you will fry like a burned bean." Mokou said as she held out her hand to Fawful.

"I have chortles! I will not battle you today because I do NOT have Midbus with me." Fawful said as he jumped on the floating platform. "But know this! I, Fawful...will see to it that the ugly pink thing must die because he is UGLY!" Fawful said before flying off as everyone turned to Kefka.

"Now normally, I would agree with Fawful, but I think Kirby is cute." Kefka said as he walked to the window. "But I will say that you will all die." Kefka said before jumping off the building.

Mokou, Kaguya and Yuuka walked back to Kirby as they hugged Kirby to comfort him. "You're not ugly, Kirby... you're cute to us." Yuuka smiled.

Zero looked out the window and looked at the Halberd. "So where are we headed next?" He asked. "I was thinking we would meet up with the others." Meta Knight said. "Can we go with you?" Lucas asked. "Yeah, that's why we were here." Reimu said. "Ah." Ness nodded in understanding. "Let's go, I'm sure they're somewhere." Meta Knight said as they all walked back to the Halberd.

Meanwhile...

"Man, those fools thing that pink ugly thing is cute... well I'll show them." Fawful said as a great big penguin was behind him. "Hmm? What is it, King penguin?" Fawful asked.

Dedede hammered Fawful with anger. "Even though I hate Kirby and want to destroy him...what you said to him was taking it too far." Dedede said before walking away.

"Um...a little help?" Fawful asked as he was stuck to the ground. "Help yourself, even I think the puffball is cute." Larxene said coldly to him before walking away and flipping him off.

* * *

**Normally, I love Fawful but after reading after I typed this, I think I made him into a total jerk. ...Then again, he is a jerk in the Mario and Luigi games.**

**In OTHER news... Dedede has been confirmed for Smash 4.**


	21. The Insane Berserker

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Actually...no...I haven't played Sonic Lost World. In fact, I don't have a Wii U. I have a 3DS, but I plan on playing Lost World on the Wii U once I get it.**

* * *

"I wonder if you have the same moves as Pikachu." Mario wondered. "How the hell should I know? I'm just a freaking Pikachu for crying out loud." Ienzo muttered. "Well there's one way to find out." Pit said.

Ienzo was on one side of the arena as Namine was on the other side. "Is this really necessary?" Ienzo asked. "Yeah." Pit said. "This will end well..." Dark Pit muttered as he, Pit, Mario, and Natsu were watching.

"Don't hold back." Namine said as she summoned her Keyblade. "Yeah yeah..." Ienzo said as he got looked at Namine.

Namine ran over to Ienzo and slashed him, but he quickly dodged and looked at Pit. "So do I know any moves?" He asked. "Try a Thunderbolt!" Pit exclaimed. "Alright..." Ienzo said as electricity came out of his cheeks. "Here goes nothing." He said as he looked at Namine. "THUNDERBOLT!" He yelled as a powerful lightning bolt went straight to Namine, but Namine quickly backflipped to avoid the Thunderbolt. "Nice move." She said.

"Any others?" Ienzo asked. "I think I've seen Pikachu do an Electro Ball one time." Mario said. "Alright..." Ienzo said as he concentrated as a yellow electric ball formed on his tail. "TAKE THIS!" Ienzo yelled as he launched the Electro Ball to Namine. Namine stood her ground as the Electro Ball came closer. "REFLECT!" Namine yelled as she used Reflega to send it back, but Ienzo jumped up and used Iron Tail to hit back harder. "Did his tail just turn metal?" Natsu wondered. "That was Iron Tail, I didn't think he knew that one." Dark Pit said.

The Electro Ball hit Namine as she was blasted a few feet. "You okay?" Mario asked. "Y-yeah...i'm fine." Namine said as she tried to move but some electricity came out of Namine's arm as Natsu noticed this.

"Now try a Quick Attack." Pit said as Ienzo nodded as he ran to Namine. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he picked up his speed. Namine tried to move but more electricity came out of her as she winced in pain. "Something's wrong." Natsu thought to himself. Ienzo hit Namine in the chest really hard as Namine was pushed back a few feet some more. "Ouch..." Mario said as Pit put his hand on his chin. "Now try a Volt Tackle!" Dark Pit said. "Oh, good idea!" Pit said.

"Hold up, this battle's over." Natsu said as he walked to Namine. "What are you talking about?" Mario asked. "Have you noticed electricity coming out of Namine's body after the Electro Ball hit her pretty good?" Natsu asked as he picked up Namine. "I thought I noticed something but I thought it was Ienzo's electricity coming out of his cheeks." Pit said.

"Mario, what do you call it when an Electric Type move like Electro Ball hits someone and they can't move sometimes?" Natsu asked. "Paralysis?" Mario asked. "Bingo, I have a feeling Electro Ball paralyzed her, which caused her to take Ienzo's Quick Attack pretty hard." Natsu explained.

"Now, the question is, will a Curaga work on her?" Natsu asked as he took Namine's Keyblade and aimed it at her. "It's worth a shot." Mario said as Natsu used Curaga on her.

Namine tried to get up but electricity got to her as Natsu sighed. "That didn't work..." "I'll...pull through until we find a cure to this..." Namine said as Natsu gave her the Keyblade as she walked away, wincing in pain as the electricity hit came out of her body again. "Poor girl..." Pit said.

"Attention everyone, we are now landing in Mobius!" Tails said through the intercom as the Typhoon landed. "Alright, let's do this." Sonic smirked as he jumped off the Typhoon and ran off. "So this is Mobius, huh?" Marisa asked.

"Hey guys, I'm ho-...huh?" Sonic asked when he opened the door to see blood everywhere. "What the hell happened here?" He wondered. "Mi-Mister Sonic...is that you?" asked a voice. "Cream, what's going on?" Sonic asked as he ran to her. "A-Amy's been kidnapped by this lightning girl...and...attacked all of us." Cream weakly said.

"So Larxene was here too...I'VE HAD IT WITH HER!" Marisa yelled as she punched the wall in anger. "Me too." Natsu muttered.

"Where are the others?" Sonic asked. "Being taken care of by Charmy and Blaze, they couldn't find me..." Cream said before her eyes began to close. "No...stay with us just a little longer." Sonic said. "Go find Amy, Mister Sonic..." Cream weakly smiled before her eyes closed. "Oh god..." Tails said as he pushed Sonic to the side and tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh would you look at that...your best friend is dead." Larxene sadistically smiled at Amy. "No..." Tears fell from Amy's eyes. "Okay that's it...I'm going to strangle her once we're out of here." Roll muttered.

"Um, guys?" Lucy said as she pointed to a portal that just opened up. "Larxene?" Natsu wondered as fire appeared in his hands but instead, a man with blue hair walked out. "Saix?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Alright Isa, what do you want?" Lea asked. "I don't go by that name anymore, Lea. You should know that by now." Saix as he took out his Claymore. "Oh, so it's a battle you want huh?" Lea asked as he took out his Chakrams. "Fine by me.

Saix smirked as it suddenly got dark and a heart shaped moon appeared above the sky. "What the heck?" Marisa asked. "That's Kingdom Hearts...I see what's he going to do." Riku said as he took out his Way to the Dawn.

"Moon, shine down!" Saix ordered as everyone prepared to attack. Saix looked at everyone and immediately ran over to them. "BEGONE!" He yelled as he slammed his claymore to Natsu, but he quickly dodged the attack and jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" He yelled, but Saix jumped up and slammed his Claymore at Natsu, sending him to a tree. "NATSU!" Kairi yelled.

Falcon ran over to Saix and jumped up. "FALCON KICK!" He yelled, but Saix quickly jumped back and slammed his claymore at Falcon's face, but Falcon quickly recovered and ran to him. "FALCON PUNCH!" He yelled, but Saix blocked with his Claymore. "What?!" Falcon exclaimed in surprise. "BEGONE!" Saix yelled as he sent Falcon away.

Sora used Zantetsuken at Saix and went right through him, causing Saix to snap out of his berserk mode. "Lucky hit, Sora." He said as he ran to Sora. "But you won't get out of this easily!" He exclaimed as he swung his Claymore, but Sora blocked it and slashed him, but Saix jumped and slammed his Claymore down on him. "SORA!" Kairi screamed as she ran over to Saix. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled but Saix turned around and slammed his claymore at Kairi, sending her to the same tree that Natsu was at.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE LIO-" Saix quickly grabbed Lucy by the arm as he took the key and threw it to the side. "There will be no need for that." He said as he pinned her to a wall and had his Claymore to her neck. "Now, this will be quick and painless." He said.

Suddenly, a beam hit Saix, blasting him a few feet. "Now what's the big idea, throwing my key away like that?" asked a voice as Saix turned to him. "Thanks Loke." Lucy said. "No problem, babe." He said. "Wait, you're in love with a Celestial spirit?" Roy asked. "No, he's just a ladies man." Lucy teased Loke. "Ah."

"So you're Leo the Lion, huh?" Saix asked. "You got that right." Loke said as he took a battle stance. "Let's see what you got, berserker." He said as Saix smirked and jumped up. "MOON, SHINE DOWN!" He yelled.

Saix landed and then ran over to Loke as Loke's hands turned bright. "Bring it." He said. "BEGONE!" He yelled as they both punched and slashed each other, but they kept clashing. "You sure are a powerful celestial spirit." Saix said once they clashed. "But you won't last long in this world." He said. "Try me." Loke said.

Saix jumped back and jumped up. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he slammed his Claymore on the ground, but Loke backflipped as he grabbed the Claymore as Saix summoned another one. "Let's see how YOU like it!" Loke exclaimed as he slammed the claymore to Saix, which blasted him a few feet and snapping him out of his berserker state. "I misjudged you...you really are powerful." Saix said. "You better believe it." Loke said.

"However...i'm just getting started." Saix said as he ran over to Loke. "REGULUS BEAM!" Loke yelled, but Saix jumped up and slammed his claymore at Loke, sending him a few feet. "Wow, I'm gonna feel that one for a while..." He muttered as he ran over to punch him, but Saix grabbed his fist and flipped him over, but Loke sweep kicked him as he jumped up and punched him.

Saix kicked him off as he jumped up again. "MOON, SHINE DOWN!" Saix yelled as Loke prepared himself. "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" He yelled as he ran, but not at Loke. "Huh?" Suddenly he heard a scream in pain as he turned to see Rosalina was blown to a rock...head first. "What the hell?!" Pit exclaimed as Saix attacked everyone and then he ran over to Loke and slammed his Claymore to him, sending him several feet in the air. "LOKE!" Lucy yelled.

Loke weakly got up as Saix kicked him down and put his foot on his chest. "Not so tough now, are you?" Saix asked. "Screw you..." Loke said as he sighed. "I'm sorry, Lucy." He said as he disappeared. Saix raised his eyebrow as he walked over to Lucy. "Well, now time to finish what I started." He said as he raised his Claymore in the air.

Suddenly, Lea threw his chakrams to Saix, which caused him to dodge them. "That's enough Isa...I will take you on." He said. "I will too." Terra said as he got next to Lea. "So be it." Saix said. "Lucy, get away from here." Lea said as Lucy nodded and ran off to check on the others.

Saix slashed Terra, but he blocked it while Lea threw his chakrams, but Saix dodged them as he ran over to Lea. "BURN BABY!" He yelled but Saix jumped up and threw his Claymore at Lea, hitting him in the chest and sent him flying to a tree. "LEA!" Terra yelled but Saix kicked him in the chest and slammed his Claymore at him.

Saix walked over to Lea and smirked. "You were never powerful enough to take me on." He said and raised his Claymore up in the air.

"CHAOS...BLAST!" Someone yelled as Saix was blasted to several trees. "Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed as a certain red echidna ran over and punched Saix while a fireball hit him too. "Blaze, Knuckles!" Sonic said. "Everyone's resting now, we just received minor injuries." Shadow said. "And Charmy is watching them." Blaze said.

Saix got up and glared at them. "I'll deal with all of you later." He said as he made a portal. "But I will finish all of you later." He said as he walked in and closed it as Kingdom Hearts disappeared.

"How is she?" Ike asked as Erza was checking on Rosalina. "She's knocked out...but nothing too serious." She said as she picked up Rosalina. "That'll leave a mark though." Ike muttered.

"Uuugh...did anyone got the license plate number of that truck?" Natsu muttered as he got up with Kairi. "That truck being Saix..." Kairi muttered.

Tails walked out of the building as Blaze noticed him. "Tails? What's wrong?" She asked. "...Larxene killed Cream." He said as he walked to the Typhoon.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sora asked. "Figure out where the hell everyone is at." Marisa said as she got on the Typhoon.

"Nice work, at least you weakened them." Larxene said. "Yes, I did." Saix said as he calmly walked away.

Larxene chuckled sadistically as she pulled out her knives. "I think I'll pay the space princess a visit and...put her out of her misery." She smiled as she made a portal.


	22. Reunion and Revenge on Larxene

**To Ziden115: Electro Ball doesn't paralyze? Well now I know considering I have a Level 97 Ampharos in White 2 with Electro Ball...**

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day where I meet a talking mouse, duck and...a dog." Lucas said. "And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Donald asked while glaring at him. "Uh...nothing." Lucas replied with a sweatdrop.

Reimu looked out the window and sighed. "Hey what's wrong?" Zelda asked. "Nothing." She said. "You're lying, I can tell something's up." Zelda smiled. "Well...it's just...that Larxene kidnapped Peach and I didn't do anything." "You tried to protect her." Zelda said while putting her hand on Reimu's shoulder. "It's just Larxene is a jerk." She said as she hugged Reimu.

Meta Knight noticed something on his radar as he looked at it. "Another ship?" He wondered as he looked up to see the Typhoon. "Ah." He said as a screen popped up in front of him. "Hey there." Tails waved at Meta Knight. "Hello Tails." Meta Knight said. "So what should we do?" He asked. "How about we land at the Mushroom Kingdom and figure out where the villains are at?" Tails suggested. "Sounds like a good idea." Meta Knight nodded in agreement as they turned their ships and took off to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Once they landed at the Mushroom Kingdom...in front of Peach's Castle.

Marisa got out and looked around. "Well it sure hasn't changed much." She said. "Marisa!" exclaimed a voice. "Huh?" Marisa turned to see Reimu flying at her. "REIMU!" Marisa screamed as Natsu walked next to her. "So that's Reimu?" He wondered as Reimu tackled Marisa as those two hugged. "I thought Larxene killed you." Marisa said. "Eirin saved me." "With the help from me." Lucario said as he walked up to them. "I carried her all the way to Eirin while I was following Yuuka." He explained. "Thanks." Marisa said.

"SANAE! SUWAKO!" Viridi yelled as the two girls noticed her. "Viridi!" Sanae exclaimed as the two flew over and hugged her, as Viridi returned the hugs. "So this is the Mushroom Kingdom?" Erza asked. "Looks pretty good to me." She said.

"What the HELL happened to the faceship?!" Toad exclaimed. "Ridley." Samus muttered. "Oh..." Toad said.

Once everyone was inside the castle and everyone was catching up...

"So do we have any idea where they are?" Riku asked who was leaning on a wall. "I dunno, that's what I'm wondering too." Meta Knight said while shrugging.

"So, Sammie...what have you been up to recently?" Snake asked as he put his arm around Samus who wasn't in her power suit. "...Snake, I'm not into you, I have someone else." Samus said. "What? With who?" Snake asked. "With Ike." Samus said as she wrapped her arm around Ike. "What does he have that I don't?" Snake asked. "Well, for one...Ike is much more handsome and manlier than you and two...you're old." Samus said as Snake froze up in shock. "Ouch..." Roy said. "That'll take a while for him to get over it." Marth said.

"I got it!" Nitori exclaimed as everyone looked at her. "I'll go over to E. Gadd's lab and pick up FLUDD! He'll probably find them on his radar!" Nitori said. "That's a good idea." Reimu said. "I'll be right back!" Nitori said as she ran off.

"Who's E. Gadd?" Lucy asked. "A very insane old scientist." Luigi replied. "He's not THAT bad." Mario said. "To me...he is." Luigi muttered. "Wait a minute, has anyone seen Sonic recently?" Gray wondered. "Last time I saw him, he was moping next to the Chaos Emeralds after Cream died." Dante explained. "That's not like him." Knuckles said.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind them as Larxene walked in it. "Get out of here." Marisa threatened. "Oh no...I was just going to put the Space Princess out of her misery." Larxene smirked as she looked to see Sakuya in front of Rosalina.

Reimu's fists clenched as she flew and kicked Larxene out of the castle as she flew up and elbowed her on the chest, making Larxene cough out blood. "REMEMBER ME?!" Reimu yelled.

"Reimu, wait!" Marisa exclaimed as Reimu turned to her. "We'll take her on together." "Count me in." Natsu said as Reimu jumped back and landed between them. "You brat..." Larxene said as she got up and took out her knives. "If you want to die so badly...THEN YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Larxene exclaimed.

The three got in their battle stances as Larxene glared at them. "TAKE THIS!" Larxene yelled as she threw her knives at the trio, but they all dodged as Marisa fired danmaku at her.

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene yelled as she used it on Reimu, but this time she avoided it. "OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" She yelled as Larxene yelled in pain but still threw knives at Reimu, but she dodged them.

Natsu ran over to Larxene with a smirk on his face. "Oh no you don't!" Larxene exclaimed. "LIGHTNING!" She yelled, but Natsu dodged as he ran up to her. "This is for Wendy!" He exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as he punched her really hard, blasting her away to Toad Town. "Let's go." Natsu said as he ran off with Marisa and Reimu.

Meanwhile...

"Sonic...this really isn't like you." Knuckles said as Sonic sighed. "I know...it's just...what Larxene did to Cream is really..." Sonic said in frustration as suddenly a wicked smirk appeared on his face. "Uh, Sonic?" Knuckles said as he looked to the Chaos Emeralds as they appeared a little...darker than usual. "Uh oh." Knuckles said. "Heheheh...Larxene is going to get it." Sonic smirked as dark aura surrounded his entire body. "This can't be good." Knuckles said as Sonic ran off.

Larxene weakly got up as she wiped blood from her mouth. "Lucky shot..." She said as she quickly dodged Marisa's Master Spark. "Damn, she's still moving that fast even though you hit her pretty hard?!" Marisa exclaimed. "I'm amazed myself." Natsu said as Reimu pulled out a Spell card. "HOLY RELIC: YIN-YANG SANCITFIER ORB!" Reimu yelled as Larxene was blasted away a few feet as the Toad residents watched the battle.

Marisa hopped on her broom and pulled out a spell card. "COMET: BLAZING STAR!" She yelled as she quickly flew to Larxene. "LIGHTNING!" Larxene yelled, but Marisa was too fast as the Lightning missed her. "WHAT?!" Larxene screamed as Marisa slammed right into he, making her cough out a lot of blood and send her flying to a Toad's house.

Larxene weakly got up as the trio walked up to her as Natsu pounded his fists. "Let's finish her." Natsu smirked.

Suddenly, Larxene was kicked really hard as she sliding on the ground. "What the hell?!" Marisa exclaimed as a dark hedgehog walked over to Larxene. "What ARE you?!" Larxene asked in horror. "Your worst nightmare." Said the hedgehog as he picked up Larxene and slammed her into the ground, causing the trio to wince in pain as he jumped and elbowed her really hard, causing her to cough out a lot of blood as the hedgehog jumped back.

Larxene tried to get up but couldn't as she tried to crawl away from the hedgehog but the hedgehog appeared in front of her and kicked her away as Larxene had a scared look on her. "G-Get away!" Larxene exclaimed as she tried to throw a knife at him but the hedgehog grabbed it and walked over to her. "This is for Cream." He said.

"No...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Larxene screamed as Marisa, Reimu and Natsu were looking on in shock. Some Toad Residents covered the children's eyes. Even at Peach's Castle, Daisy and Mickey were covering the Ice Climbers' eyes while Samus and Pit were covering Lucas' and Ness' eyes and Yuuka covered Kirby's eyes. "Good lord that's just disturbing." Kairi said. "I think I'm going to have nightmares now..." Lucy said.

The hedgehog dropped the knife as Larxene's...corpse faded away along with all the blood. Suddenly, the dark aura that was surrounding the hedgehog disappeared, revealing to be Sonic. "SONIC?!" Marisa screamed as Sonic just looked at them and collapsed, but Reimu caught him. "I don't know what just happened...but I think I won't be getting any sleep for a while." She said. "No kidding." Marisa said as Natsu nodded in agreement as they all walked back to Peach's Castle.

Meanwhile...

Roll and Saria were covering Wendy's eyes as Palutena covered Amy's eyes. "Is it over?" Wendy asked. "Yeah...it's over." Palutena said as they uncovered their eyes.

"I am not going to sleep for as LONG AS I LIVE!" Demyx yelled as he walked past the girls. "NEVER. THAT WAS JUST CREEPY!" He continued to yell. "It looked more like a good monster movie to me, it wasn't that scary." Xigbar said as he walked with Demyx. "That's because nothing scares you." Demyx muttered.

* * *

**Sonic...I think that was a BIT too much...**


	23. Third Wave of Subspace Army

Sonic immediately woke up as he was on the couch. "What happened?" He asked. "You went insane." Happy told him. "I did?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his head. "The last thing I remember was being in the Typhoon." He muttered.

"Well, here's what happened." Natsu said. "Marisa, Reimu and I were battling Larxene and...You went all insane with this darkness thing." He explained. "I did?" Sonic asked before his eyes widened as he remembered Larxene's scream.

"I'd be a little upset too if one of my friends were killed." Lea said. "Yeah but not...go all darkness insane like Sonic did." Xion said. "True..." Lea said.

"This just sucks..." Sonic sighed. "Hey...it'll be okay." Reimu said as she hugged Sonic.

Suddenly, the doors opened as everyone looked to see Nitori carrying an unconscious E. Gadd. "Hey Eirin, can you fix him up?" Nitori asked. "What happened?" Eirin asked. "According to FLUDD, the Subspace Army broke in his lab and knocked the hell out of him." Nitori explained as Eirin nodded and took E. Gadd off of Nitori's hands.

Nitori put down FLUDD as Natsu knelt down next to FLUDD. "So what is this thing?" He asked. "I am FLUDD, a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. Pleased to meet you, Natsu Dragneel." FLUDD said.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Natsu yelled in shock. "My databanks tells me who you are." FLUDD explained. "Interesting..." Natsu said. "Does that thing know me?" Erza asked. "Yes, I do, Erza Scarlet or as some people call you...Titania." FLUDD said. "Oh my god, he's good." Erza said. "Titania...?" Luigi asked. "It's...a long story." Erza muttered.

"FLUDD, can you locate where Master Xehanort and the others are at?" Nitori asked. "I will." FLUDD nodded as a little mini satellite dish raised up above his head. "I didn't know he could do that." Ness said. "Last time I saw him, he sprayed water at me in the tournament." "Nitori and the professor made some modifications for me after the tournament ended...including turning me into a radio." FLUDD said as he turned to Pit, as if he was glaring at him while Pit was just whistling casually.

"Found them." FLUDD said. "Where are they?" Nitori asked. "They are at the Keyblade Graveyard." He said as everyone heard Terra gasp. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "N-nothing..." Terra said. "It is the place where Terra turned evil by Xehanort and lost his friends named Ventus and Aqua." FLUDD said. "Shut up!" Terra exclaimed.

"Well come on now, let's go destroy Xehanort!" Marisa exclaimed. "One problem, we don't know where it is." Riku said. "Yeah that's going to be an issue." Kairi said. "I can guide you to the Keyblade Graveyard." FLUDD said. "Well, there's our answer right there." Reimu said.

"Come on, let's go." Namine said as she summoned her Keyblade. "Wait, I thought you were paralyzed." Natsu said. "Eirin fixed me up when you were battling Larxene." Namine explained. "Ah."

"Um, guys?" Lucy said as she pointed outside, as Primids, Shellpods, Glunders, and Buckots were coming right at them. "More of the Subspace Army!" Lucario exclaimed and then they noticed FLUDD turning into a radio. "You have got to be kidding me." FLUDD said as Pit knelt down. "Let's see...what do we want for background music?" Pit asked. "How about...Tension Rising from Kingdom Hearts II?" Dark Pit suggested. "Good idea!" Pit exclaimed. "You can't be serious..." Gray muttered. "Oh they are..." Marisa said as she turned to the Subspace Army.

Marth and Sora ran over to the Primids as they slashed them. A Sword Primid attempted to slash Marth from behind but Sora used Thundaga on the Sword Primid. "Thanks." Marth said. "No problem." Sora said while giving him a thumbs up.

"PK THUNDER!" Ness yelled as he used it on the Buckots as he noticed a Shellpod running over to him. "PK FIRE!" Lucas yelled as Link and Ike jumped up and used both of their swords to break the armor as Sakuya threw knifes at the Shellpod, killing it.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled as an axe wielding cow stood in front of her. "You called, my sweet?" Taurus asked. "The cow too?!" Kairi exclaimed. "Oh dear...this is awkward..." Roy muttered as he slashed a Glunder. "Taurus, do you think you can destroy those beetle things?" Lucy asked. "They're called Shellpods!" Pit said as he fired an arrow at a Buckot.

"Those things?" Taurus asked. "Yeah." Lucy asked as Taurus smirked and pulled out his axe. "Stand back...this will get CRAZY!" He yelled as he ran over and slashed any poor Shellpod that was dumb enough to charge at Taurus.

A Glunder rolled over to Ienzo, as Ienzo ran to the Glunder as the Glunder opened up and shot electricity out, but Ienzo jumped and used Iron Tail to smack it to a Scope Primid that was going to shoot Reimu from behind. "Bullseye." He said.

One Shellpod managed to sneak behind Taurus as it ran over to Kairi, but Aeleus jumped up and held his Tomahawk high in the air. "RETURN TO THE EARTH!" He yelled as he slammed his Tomahawk on the Shellpod, which not only broke the shell but the Shellpod's body as well. "Whoa, thanks!" Kairi said.

"Is that it?" Knuckles asked. "No, we're just getting started." Marisa said as she pointed to Auroros, Tickens, Armanks, Spaaks and Greaps coming right at them.

Sanae pulled out a Spell card as she looked at the Spaaks. "MIRACLE: NIGHT WITH OVERLY BRIGHT GUEST STARS!" Sanae yelled as she then threw a spell card to Viridi. "PREPERATION: SUMMON TAKEMINAKATA!" She yelled as she used it on the Auroros. Suwako pulled out a spell card and looked at an Armank. "PARTY START: TWO BOWS, TWO CLAPS AND ONE BOW!" She yelled.

Meiling ran over to a Greap as it tried to slash her, but she quickly slid under it as she picked up the Greap. "HEY TAURUS! HERE'S ONE!" She yelled as she threw it at him. Taurus put his axe down like a golf club as he waited for the Greap to be close. As soon as the Greap was in range... "FORE!" He said as he slammed the axe on the Greap as it was launched to an Armank, knocking them both out. "Nice one!" Lucy smiled. "Will you reward me with a smooooooch?" Taurus asked. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kairi yelled. "No." Lucy said. "Worth a shot." Taurus shrugged before turning and slamming his axe on another Armank.

The Ice Climbers looked at a Spaak that was coming right for them as they looked at each other and nodded. Nana jumped up and threw Popo up in the air as he hammered the Spaak down as Nana held out her hand and froze the Spaak and Popo landed on the frozen Spaak and hammered it, shattering it. "Nice one!" Nana exclaimed as they high fived.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Natsu yelled as he used it on an Armank who had its chassis opened up thanks to Lucario's Force Palm on the claw, as the Armank was sent to Gray. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled as the hammer slammed on the Armank.

"Farewell." Cloud said as he used Omnislash on an Armank as the last slash shattered the armor, which made the green blob panic. "FIRE SIGN: AGNI RADIENCE!" Patchy yelled as it destroyed the green blob.

"BEEP! BEEP!" Game and Watch suddenly panicked. "What is it, little buddy?" Mokou asked. "Um...I think he's freaking out over THAT!" Reisen exclaimed as she pointed in the distance. A large being was rolling over to it, and it had two bodies on it. "HOLY CRAP! THAT'S DUON!" Pit yelled as he ran over to FLUDD and stopped the music. "Any good ones that we could use?" He asked. "Shrouding Dark Cloud!" Viridi exclaimed. "Ah! That's fitting!" Pit smiled as he changed the music to that. "Sometimes I don't get them..." Natsu muttered.

Duon came to a halt as the pink side looked at them. "I'll take it down." Snake said. "Oh no you don't, I'm fighting with you." Meta Knight. "Count me in." Blaze said. "I'll do it too." Erza said. "Beep!" Game and Watch exclaimed as he pounded his fists and got next to Blaze. "You want to fight it?" Snake asked as Game and Watch nodded. "Alright then." Snake said.

"REQUIP!" Erza suddenly yelled. "What?" Kairi asked. "Oh this is going to be good!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza stopped glowing and suddenly her armor was all dark and...she had wings behind her. "Sweet! Black Wing Armor!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I'll hit the road if they'll take care of that thing." Taurus said. "Okay then, see you later Taurus." Lucy said. "See ya, honey!" Taurus waved and then looked at Kairi. "See you later too, sweet cheeks." He flirted which caused Kairi to shudder at the thought before he disappeared. "I am going to have nightmares..." Kairi said.

Duon immediately ran over to them, but they all dodged as Blaze threw fireballs at Duon while Snake fired missiles at it and Meta Knight slashed it.

Duon fired four homing missiles at them, but Erza flew up and slashed three of them, causing them to explode behind them as one of them went to Game and Watch but Game and Watch brought out his frying pan and launched food at the missile, destroying it. "Nice one!" Blaze said as she high fived Game and Watch.

Erza flew and slashed Duon repeatedly, but Duon quickly turned to the blue side as it slashed her, but she blocked it with her own sword as Blaze threw fire at Duon. Game and Watch jumped above Duon and slammed into Duon with his key and jumped back.

Meta Knight flew up and used Mach Tornado on Duon as Erza picked up Snake and flew up. "Think you can hit him while airborne?" Erza asked. "Oh yes." Snake said as he threw grenades at Duon from above. "Bombs away!" He exclaimed as Erza descended to the ground.

Duon jumped up to crush Blaze, but she quickly jumped out of the way and threw fireballs at it while Erza slashed right through it as Game and Watch ran over to it, putting on his hard hat and slamming into it as he jumped before Duon could slash him.

"What do you think, shall we finish it off?" Snake asked. "Yes." Erza said as Game and Watch nodded.

Snake quickly buried a bomb as Blaze was throwing fireballs in Game and Watch's bucket. "You ready?" Erza asked as Game and Watch's bucket was full. "Ready." Blaze said.

"HEY UGLY!" Snake yelled, catching Duon's attention. "YOU ARE SO SLOW, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" He yelled, as he noticed a tick mark appear on Duon's head. "That got him." He said as Duon jumped up as they all jumped away as Duon landed on the mine, as it exploded and it tipped over Duon.

Game and Watch and Erza nodded as they ran to the tipped over Duon as Erza slashed through Duon and Game and Watch released the oil from his bucket...at the same time!

Erza and Game and Watch walked away from Duon as it lit up and exploded while Erza changed back to her regular armor. "Damn, that was impressive." Marisa said. "Yeah." Reimu said as Pit changed FLUDD back to his normal self. "Thanks." FLUDD said before spraying water on Pit. "...Yeah, that was worth it." Pit smiled.

"Guys, I have an idea." Meta Knight said as everyone regrouped. "What is it?" Pit asked. "Well, I'll tell you." He said as he explained what he was going to do. "That's genius...but what about you?" Lucy asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Meta Knight said as everyone went on the Typhoon but Meta Knight just walked over to the Halberd.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed as he stopped Meta Knight. "What is it Kirby?" Meta Knight asked. "Poyo?" He asked as Meta Knight smiled through his mask. "Yes, Kirby...I still have it." Meta Knight said as Kirby smiled as he ran back to the Typhoon.

"Alright, let's go." Tails said as both of the ships flew up and flew off to the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

**This WOULD'VE been up yesterday, but unfortunately, we went to my Grandpa's house WHILE I was working on the story to have dinner there and then we started talking while Grandpa was...dying. And at 10:45 when we were still talking... he passed away. He died peacefully.**


	24. To the Keyblade Graveyard!

"That Meta Knight is so reckless, I don't think he knows what he's doing." Carla said as she was sitting down. "Oh stop being pessimistic, he knows what he's doing." Marisa said. "But why would he do something like that? It's suicide." Carla muttered. "'Cause he's a badass, that's why." Marisa said with a smirk as Carla sighed.

Lucy was watching Sora battling with Riku as Reimu was watching as well. "Oh my god, he's so incredibly cute." Reimu said while watching Sora. "TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled as he slashed Riku, but he backflipped. "IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled as he used Dark Firaga on Sora, but he used Reflega and slashed him. "So you like Sora, huh?" Lucy asked. "Y-yeah..." Reimu blushed. "So why don't you ask him out?" Lucy asked. "Well...he's interested in Kairi." Reimu sighed. "Odd, and I saw Kairi flirting with Dante, this is weird..." Lucy said.

"Oh Dante...you are just so handsome." Kairi flirted. "Out of my way, redhead!" Mokou exclaimed as she pushed Kairi out of the way and looked at Dante with a smile. "You are not only handsome, but cute too." Mokou giggled, but was pushed out of the way by Kaguya. "So are you free on Saturday?" Kaguya asked, but was punched by Mokou. "Beat it, moon freak! I saw him first." "In your dreams, hot head." Kaguya said. "Dante is WAY out of your league and is interested in me." She smirked. "As if! I bet he likes ME more than you!" "Ladies, ladies!" Dante interrupted them. "There's plenty of me to go around." He said as Namine walked past them and overheard this. "...What a ladies man." She thought before walking away.

"So you Falcon Punched the freaking Shadow Queen and yet, you still died?" Pit asked. "She had Sora's Ultima, I thought she was down." Falcon said. "You punched a ROB so hard, it exploded...not to forget that you killed a lot of Olimar's Pikmin and yet Yukari lived and KILLED YOU with Sora's Ultima? WHAT THE HECK!" Pit yelled. "What the heck is a Pikmin?" Happy asked. "Well basically..." Pit said.

"Hey guys!" Natsu interrupted Pit as the trio turned to Natsu. "Take a look at this little guy right here." Natsu said as he pointed to Kirby next to him. "Why is Kirby wearing your hair?" Happy asked. "I think he just copied one of Natsu's moves." Pit said. "He did, and wait until you hear him." Natsu said as he looked at Kirby as he nodded.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Kirby yelled cutely as he unleashed the move. "Wow, nice." Pit said. "It's still going." Falcon said.

"That's it, fire bitch...i'm going to kill you." Kaguya said. "Still upset over the Green Stars are we? Wow that is pathetic." Mokou said as fire appeared in her hands. "Still, I wouldn't mind a good throw down." She said. "Usually the guy competes for the girl...instead it's the other way around. Oh well, this will be good." Dante said.

Suddenly, Kaguya suddenly burst into flames before Eirin or Reisen could break the two up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaguya screamed as she ran away from the flames as sweatdrops appeared behind Eirin's and Reisen's heads. "I...don't even want to know." Reisen said as the duo ran after Kaguya, leaving behind a laughing Mokou. "Oh that was just too good!" Mokou laughed, wiping a tear from her eyes.

As soon as Mokou stopped laughing, she turned to see Kirby waving at her. "Poyo!" He waved. "Thanks Kirby!" Mokou smiled as she turned to Dante. "Sooooo, want to grab something to eat?" She asked. "Yeah sure...i'm hungry." Dante said as the two walked together. "...What just happened?" Kairi asked.

"Don't you have a more...casual outfit than just...armor?" Roxas asked. "Well..." Erza said as her armor glowed and disappeared, revealing her casual outfit. "I just wear my armor because...of that time." Erza said quietly as the armor reappeared. "...Do I even want to know what happened?" Roxas asked. "It'd be better if you didn't." She said as Roxas shrugged and walked away while Erza just looked outside. "Jellal..." She muttered quietly to herself.

"So let me get this straight, you are afraid of ghosts just like Luigi?" Donald asked Youmu. "Yeah." Youmu nodded. "And yet, your mistress is a ghost and you are not afraid of her?" "Right." "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Donald suddenly yelled. "She's probably just used to being with Yuyuko a lot." Viridi said. "I don't care, it doesn't make any sense." Donald muttered.

"NITORI! HELP ME!" Kaguya screamed as Nitori looked to see Kaguya still covered in flames as Reisen and Eirin were trying to fan the flames out. "Wow...Mokou must've hit you pretty good." Nitori said as she picked up FLUDD as they were next to Tails. "I'm on it." FLUDD said as he sprayed water up in the air as Nitori held out her hand as the water turned into a big cube of water as it landed on Kaguya, extinguishing the flames. "Thanks." Kaguya said.

"We are at the Keyblade Graveyard." FLUDD said. "Wow...it looks...depressing." Nitori said. "Well it IS a Graveyard." FLUDD said, as Nitori rolled her eyes as Tails pressed a button, as the whole Typhoon went invisible! "You sure made a lot of modifications to this ship." Knuckles said. "I know." Tails said, trying not to blush.

Meanwhile...

"Behold! The Destruction Laser Ray Cannon!" Fawful exclaimed. "What does it do?" Demyx asked. "I HAVE CHORTLES! I'll tell you, my freaky haired wimpy friend!" Fawful smiled. "Hey! I'm not wimpy!" Demyx exclaimed. "Uh-huh...and WHO ran away from Cerberus?" Xigbar asked. "...Shut up." Demyx muttered.

"Basically, this shiny thing is powerful enough, it'll destroy AN ENTIRE KINGDOM!" Fawful exclaimed. "Observe." He said as he aimed at a kingdom known as Sarasaland as he turned on the weapon and then it fired. "Now watch as Salsa land gets DESTROYED!" Fawful exclaimed as a screen lowered to them as the prisoners looked at it as well. "Oh no, that's Sarasaland! Daisy's home kingdom!" Peach exclaimed. "It won't be a kingdom for long." Bowser smirked as tears ran down her cheeks.

The laser hit Daisy's castle, as two seconds later, it exploded...but the explosion took the whole kingdom with it! "NO!" Peach screamed as she started crying that her best friend's kingdom has been destroyed while Lyn and Palutena hugged Peach. "YOU BASTARD!" Roll yelled.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Xigbar exclaimed. "Nice!" Dedede smiled. "I HAVE CHORTLES! The kingdom has been destroyed!" Fawful smiled as he aimed for the next target. "What shall we go for next? I suggest Skyworld." Hades said. "No no, I suggest Olympus Coliseum. Wonderboy won't know what HIT him!" The other Hades said. "Dreamland!" Marx exclaimed. "Hyrule?" Ganondorf asked. "Excellent guesses! But no, I'm going for the Mushroom Kingdom!" Fawful exclaimed as Peach gasped in horror. "You wouldn't." Roll said. "Oh but I would." Fawful said.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded as everyone looked around. "BAD NOISE." He yelled as Kefka took a look. "Blast! That Meta Knight is charging right for us!" Kefka exclaimed. "Change of plans! We'll destroy Ugly Knight with this!" Fawful said as he aimed it at the Halberd, but the Halberd was already firing at the machine. "I HAVE CHORTLES! Your weapons won't harm this high defensive weapon!" Fawful exclaimed as the weapon was fully charged and lighting up.

Meta Knight noticed this as he ran away from the cockpit. "FIRE!" Fawful yelled as the cannon fired at the Halberd, causing it to explode.

"What did I tell you, he was foolish." Carla said. "Wait, I can still sense his aura." Lucario said as they noticed Meta Knight standing on a flying Heavy Lobster as Meta Knight was holding something in his hands. "He's coming right for us." Lucario said.

Heavy Lobster landed on the Typhoon and ran in it as Kirby waited for them. "Here you go, Kirby." Meta Knight said as he gave Kirby the item. "Is that what I think it is?" Pit asked. "Yep, the Dragoon." Meta Knight said as Kirby hopped on it as a sadistic smirk appeared on Kirby's face. "I'll turn on the song!" Pit exclaimed as Nitori set FLUDD down. "Oh no." FLUDD said as he turned into the radio again and Pit searched for the song. "Let's see...where is the Brawl version of...AHA!" Pit exclaimed as he turned on The Legendary Air Ride Machine. "GO GO GO!" Pit yelled as Kirby flew off.

"I HAVE CHORTLES! THAT UGLY MASKED BOY WAS FOOLISH!" Fawful laughed, but the alarm came back on. "ANOTHER BAD NOISE." Fawful exclaimed as Kefka took a look. "It's Kirby, riding on a machine!" Kefka exclaimed. "What machine?" Marx asked as he took a look. "Oh, the Dragoon...THE DRAGOON?!" Marx screamed.

Kirby smirked as he turned left as everyone looked to see where he was going. "He was scared." Bowser said. "No...he's going to turn around and pierce right through it." Ganondorf said. "I HAVE CHORTLES! THE UGLY BOY WON'T PIERCE THROUGH IT BECAUSE IT HAS HIGH DEFENSE!" Fawful laughed. "I dunno, I have a bad feeling about this." Ganondorf said.

Kirby DID turn around as he was headed right for it. "POYOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby yelled as the Dragoon pierced right through the cannon, shocking Fawful. "I knew it." Ganondorf muttered.

The cannon started to glow as everyone quickly backed up, but not Fawful. "Ooo, why is it shining so brightly? So shiny!" Fawful exclaimed as he stared at it in awe. "FAWFUL! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Demyx exclaimed. "It's too late now." Xigbar said.

The cannon exploded, as it took Fawful with it. "I never liked that bean, anyways." Bowser muttered. "At least he's dead for good." Dedede said. "Sigh...this is what happens when Xehanort brings back the maniac." Kefka sighed. "No matter, he served his purpose anyways." Xehanort said with a smirk.

"Heh." Lucario said as he opened his eyes. "Fawful got killed in the explosion." "Good, he got what he deserved." Reimu said. "Huh?" Marisa asked. "He called Kirby ugly." Reimu explained. "Oh."

The Typhoon reappeared as Kirby landed the Dragoon on the airstrip. "Poyo!" He smiled.

"I wonder...what did they shoot at first?" Lucario wondered as he closed his eyes, and then he gasped in shock. "What is it?" Daisy asked. "They...destroyed your Kingdom." Lucario replied as Daisy gasped in shock as tears fell from her eyes as Luigi hugged her. "Oh Luigi..." She sobbed.

"Alright, now this just got personal." Marisa angrily said as she cracked her knuckles. "It's time to finish this." She said as everyone nodded. "I'll stick around in the Typhoon." Tails said. "Alright." Sonic said as he noticed Luigi putting on his mask. "Let's go." Mr. L said.

Everyone jumped off the Typhoon, except for Tails and Daisy as Tails was hugging her to comfort her.

"It all ends here, Xehanort." Marisa said.

* * *

**"Who's the girl next door living in the Haunted Mansion? You better know my name because it's ASHLEY!" ...No seriously, Ashley from the WarioWare series has been confirmed to be a new Assist Trophy.**


	25. Two Turtles, A Berserker, Mega Evolution

Everyone ran as they all looked at the Keyblades. "Man, that's a lot of Keyblades." Marisa said. "Gee, ya think?" Reimu said.

Suddenly, Bowser landed in front of them as he smirked. "Alright, let's get this over with." Marisa said as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh, you think you can handle two of us by yourself?" Bowser asked. "Huh?" Marisa asked.

A Dark Star floated down next to Bowser. "The Dark Star!" Mario exclaimed. "Didn't we destroy it inside Bowser?" Mr. L asked as Marisa gave him a weird look. "It's a long story." Mr. L muttered.

The Dark Star suddenly grew arms, then legs, then a shell...and a head! "Dark Bowser!" Mario exclaimed. "So we meet again, Mario Bros." Dark Bowser said as he landed next to Bowser. "Looks like you're going to die, witch." Bowser smirked. "Not if I can help it." Mario said, standing next to Marisa. "Count me in." Mr. L said. "Bowser is going to pay for what he did." Reimu said as she cracked her knuckles.

Mario looked at the girls and then at Mr. L. "You and Reimu take on Dark Bowser, Luigi and I will take on Bowser." Mario said as the girls nodded as Marisa looked behind her. "Go on without us, we'll catch up." She said as they nodded and ran off.

"So they were inside that big turtle?" Natsu wondered. "Yep, they were." Toad said. "In fact, everyone who was in Peach's Castle at the time got sucked up by Bowser himself." Toad explained. "...Okay then." Natsu said.

A portal opened up in front of them as Saix walked out and closed the portal. "Isa..." Lea said. "How many times have I told you I don't go by that anymore?" Saix asked him as he took out his claymore.

"I got this." Suika said. "I'm with you." Flandre said. "Don't forget me!" Yuuka exclaimed. "You sure you can handle this, sis?" Remi asked. "Yeah, I can." Flandre smiled. "We'll catch up with you later." Yuuka said as she pulled out her umbrella and had a more serious look on her face while Suika pounded her fists. "Poyo!" Kirby waved as they ran off. "You won't be knocking us down this time like you did in Mobius." Flandre said. "You three have a death wish." Saix said as he jumped in the air. "MOON, SHINE DOWN!"

Lucario closed his eyes and jumped in front of the group. "What are you doing?" Gray asked. "He's here." He said as Mewtwo landed in front of him. "Subject confirmed to be Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon." FLUDD said.

"I have something that will make this battle more interesting." Mewtwo said as he tossed something to Lucario as he caught it. "A Mega Stone?!" Lucario exclaimed. "Indeed, Master Xehanort found these stones at Kalos right after he found me." Mewtwo explained. "I have one of my own." Mewtwo said.

Mewtwo and Lucario closed their eyes as the two started glowing and when they stopped glowing, they completely changed! "They have turned into Mega Mewtwo X and Mega Lucario, they are more powerful." FLUDD explained. "Let's settle this." Mewtwo said as Lucario nodded. "I'll take it from here, you guys go." He said as everyone ran off.

Dark Bowser ran up to Reimu and punched her, but she dodged it as she fired danmaku at him while Marisa pulled out a spell card. "MAGIC SPACE: ASTEROID BELT!" She yelled. Dark Bowser ducked into his shell to avoid the spell but Reimu grabbed the tail and threw him into the spell. "Lucky hit..." Dark Bowser muttered.

Bowser breathed fire at the Mario Bros, but they dodged as Mario ran over to Bowser as Bowser tried to punch him but Mario jumped and landed behind him as he grabbed his tail, spun him around and threw him to Mr. L as he used an uppercut on Bowser.

"BEGONE!" Saix yelled as he slammed his claymore at Suika, but she quickly grabbed it and slammed it at him, sending him several feet right into the keyblades as Suika flew up and threw the claymore down as it hit Saix, and making a shockwave went sent the keyblades flying. "STARBOW BREAK!" Flandre yelled as Saix yelled in pain as Yuuka grabbed a Keyblade that was coming right at her. "What kind of a Keyblade is this?" She wondered as she looked at it as it was the Metal Chocobo Keyblade. "Interesting." She thought.

Saix got up and wiped blood from his mouth. "Impressive moves..." He said. "But I'm just getting started." "So are we." Flandre said.

Lucario used Aura Sphere on Mewtwo, but Mewtwo quickly got out of the way and punched Lucario, but Lucario grabbed the fist and used Force Palm, but Mewtwo stopped him by using Psychic. "What?!" Lucario exclaimed as Mewtwo sent Lucario away to the Keyblades. Mewtwo then picked up a Kingdom Key, Frolic Flame and an Olympia Keyblade while still using Psychic and threw them to Lucario, but Lucario used Aura Sphere on the three Keyblades. Mewtwo flew right to Lucario and tackled him and then used Shadow Ball right in his face.

Dark Bowser snapped his fingers as a cage trapped Reimu as they went up in the air. "REIMU!" Marisa yelled as she flew up and pulled out a Spell card. "LOVE SIGN: MASTE-" Suddenly, Mario was thrown over to Marisa, as he collided into her, as she fell from her broom as they fell to the ground and dropped her spell card. "MARISA!" Reimu yelled as she looked to see Bowser laughing. "Bro, you okay?" Mr. L asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mario muttered as he got up. "Too late now!" Dark Bowser exclaimed as he fired a laser right at the cage, as Reimu screamed in pain. "REIMU!" Marisa screamed.

Saix slashed Yuuka with his Claymore, but Yuuka dodged every slash as she slashed with the Metal Chocobo. "Interesting, that Keyblade came to you." Saix said as he tried to hit her, but Yuuka blocked it while Suika picked up a boulder and threw it at Saix, but he jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed but Flandre was right there as she picked him up and threw him in the air as Yuuka flew up and slashed him down to the ground followed by a Master Spark.

Lucario got up as he glared at Mewtwo. "You're still going at it? I'm impressed." Mewtwo said. "However, you won't last much longer." He said as he charged up a Shadow Ball and fired at him, but Lucario used Aura Sphere to counter as they both exploded. Mewtwo closed his eyes from the smoke as Lucario kicked Mewtwo to the side and fired several Aura Spheres at Mewtwo and ran over to him. Mewtwo used Shadow Ball at Lucario, but Lucario disappeared and reappeared behind Mewtwo and used Force Palm. "You always seem to forget I can use Double Team." Lucario said.

Reimu weakly got up as Marisa ran over to punch Dark Bowser while firing danmaku at him, but Dark Bowser was charging up a punch, not even caring the danmaku was hitting him. As soon as Marisa got close and pulling out a spell card, Dark Bowser punched her really hard, causing her to cough out a lot of blood and sending her to the Keyblades. "DIVINE SPIRIT: FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu screamed as Dark Bowser yelled in pain.

Bowser got into his spiked shell and rolled to the bros, but they jumped up to dodge it. However, Bowser jumped up as he grabbed Mr. L and threw him to the ground and ground pounded him, making Mr. L cough out blood. Mario grabbed Bowser by the tail again, spun him around and threw him to a cliff wall as he helped up his brother.

"MOON, SHINE DOWN!" Saix yelled as the trio prepared for his attack. "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" He yelled, as the trio flew up and just looked at Saix was blindly hitting every single keyblade down there. "Well this will take a little bit." Yuuka asked as Suika just drank her sake. "Well looks like someone is getting comfortable." Flandre said as Yuuka giggled. "WHERE ARE YOU THREE!" Saix yelled in rage as he still slammed his claymore on the Keyblades. "Should we tell him?" Suika asked. "Nah, let him figure it out." Flandre smiled.

Mewtwo used Psychic to pick up a Brightcrest, Stormfall and an Oblivion Keyblade and threw it at Lucario, which he quickly dodged them all but grabbed the Oblivion as he used Thundaga on Mewtwo, which hit him as Lucario used Zantetsuken as Mewtwo was sent flying to more Keyblades.

Dark Bowser kicked Reimu to the keyblades as Marisa was weakly getting up and noticed Reimu lying down next to her. 'He's...too strong." Marisa weakly said as Dark Bowser walked up to them. "You're weak. It's time for you to die." Dark Bowser said as fire started to form in his mouth.

Marisa looked at a Keyblade next to her as it was an Oathkeeper as she grabbed it, used Curaga on both herself and Reimu and looked at her. "Get behind me!" She ordered as Reimu nodded as Dark Bowser breathed fire at both of them.

Once the fire cleared, Marisa and Reimu were unharmed. "What?!" Dark Bowser exclaimed. "Sure you're tough, but we faced tougher jerks than you. We can take you on, no matter how much damage we take." She said as Reimu nodded. "You fools think you can defeat me with a blade? Don't be so cocky." "Oh we're the cocky ones? You're the one that sounds arrogant." Marisa said as the two ran over to Dark Bowser.

"Hey buddy! Up here!" Flandre exclaimed after Saix stopped his attack but was still in berserk mode. "YOU LITTLE..." Saix yelled as he jumped up. "RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled but Suika kicked him down and grabbed his Claymore and threw it down, making another shockwave which sent Keyblades everywhere.

Mewtwo was on one knee as he looked at Lucario. "I will NOT go down again." He said as he used Shadow Ball, but Lucario used Double Team and reappeared behind Mewtwo and kicked him down. "Time to finish you." He said as Mewtwo weakly got up. "WATCH THE POWER OF AURA!" He yelled as he jumped really high as Mewtwo's eyes widened as he was hit by Lucario's Aura Storm.

Dark Bowser breathed fire at Marisa, but Marisa jumped up to avoid the attack and used Thundaga on him while Reimu pulled out a spell card. "GREAT BARRIER: HAKUREI DANMAKU BARRIER!" Reimu screamed as Dark Bowser screamed in pain while Marisa ran up to him and used Ars Arcanum on him before he had a chance to attack as he was sent flying to Reimu. "OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled.

Saix weakly got up as he looked at the trio. "Shall we finish him off?" Flandre asked. "Yeah." Suika said as Yuuka nodded.

Suika flew down and picked up Saix. "You're coming with me." She said as she flew up in the air, as Saix dropped his Claymore, then Suika dropped Saix on purpose. "Whoops, I'm so clumsy when I'm drunk." Suika giggled.

Saix landed on the ground as Suika looked at Flandre and nodded. "LAVATEIN!" Flandre yelled as Saix screamed in pain while Yuuka flew to the ground after Flandre used the spell.

After Flandre used the spell, Yuuka walked over to Saix as she pulled out the Metal Chocobo she still had as Saix weakly got up as he tried to summon another Claymore but Yuuka impaled him before he had the chance. Saix coughed out blood and weakly looked at Yuuka. "Kingdom Hearts...has failed me...again." He said before he faded away.

Mewtwo fell on one knee as he weakly looked at Lucario. "Y-you're more powerful than me." Mewtwo said. "Mewtwo...there are other Pokemon who can be stronger than you, but you just don't want to admit it." Lucario said as Mewtwo weakly smiled. "We'll...see about that." He said before he fell, as both of them changed back to their old selves again.

"Shall we finish him off?" Reimu asked her. "Oh yeah, this is going to be fun." Marisa smirked.

Reimu ran over to Dark Bowser as Dark Bowser tried to breathe fire at her, but she flew up as Marisa threw the Oathkeeper up to Reimu as she caught it. "FREEZE!" Reimu yelled as she used Blizzaga Pursuit, but Dark Bowser dodged it, but the icicle turned around and impaled him as she threw the Oathkeeper to Marisa as she ran over to Dark Bowser and used Zantetsuken before he had a chance to react, as he yelled in pain.

Dark Bowser fell as he weakly looked at the duo. "You...may just beat Master Xehanort..." He said before fading away. "That was fun." Reimu said. "Hell yeah it was!" Marisa said as they high fived and then noticed Mario and Mr. L finishing off Bowser.

"Damn you...Mario Bros..." Bowser said before he died once again. "I wonder, how does he always come back alive?" Marisa asked. "I...wonder that too." Mario said before they walked off together.

Meanwhile...in a certain castle...

A boy was sitting in a chair sleeping peacefully before suddenly his eyes opened. "Huh?" He wondered before he looked around. "Terra? Aqua?" He wondered before getting up. "Hmm, last thing I remember..." He said before flashing back to the Keyblade Graveyard. "Maybe they're still over there!" He exclaimed before running off.

Terra suddenly stopped as he turned around. "You okay, Terra?" Riku asked. "Yeah I'm fine...I just had this feeling..." Terra said before catching up with them.

* * *

**If people are wondering why Ven suddenly woke up, it's because of the ending of Dream Drop Distance, I noticed him smiling at the end. And due to the fact that you battle Ven's armor, it just makes me think that Ven is really close to waking up. So...yeah, Ven is awake!**


	26. Dark Lord, A God, and a Water Fight!

**To Ziden115: That makes perfect sense!**

* * *

A portal opened in front of everyone as Ganondorf walked out of it. "Saw that one coming..." Link muttered as he and Zelda walked in front.

"Before you fight me, I would like to say that me...along with Larxene kidnapped Saria." Ganondorf said. "What?!" Link exclaimed. "What is it with Larxene and kidnapping?" Zelda asked who was really annoyed with kidnapping.

"You guys go ahead, we'll take on this jerk." Link said as Zelda got next to him. "Heh, this will be fun to kill both of you." Ganondorf said as he cracked his knuckles as everyone ran off.

Everyone kept running and then Hades landed in front of them. "Hello there, Pitty Pat." Hades said. "Hades!" "Pit!" "DON'T EVEN START." Dark Pit interrupted them with a tick mark on his forehead. "Party pooper." Hades muttered as Pit nodded in agreement.

"You know, I'm curious. How the hell are you still alive even though the Centurion Army beat the heck out of you?" Pit asked. "Ha! I was wondering if you were going to ask that!" Hades exclaimed. "You see, the Centurion Army are like mosquitoes to me, so I just faked my death." "You did WHAT?!" Pit exclaimed. "Hey, had to keep the story rolling along, am I right?" Hades asked. "Story?" Lucy asked. "It'd be better if you didn't ask." Nitori said as Lucy shrugged.

"Now let's get this over with." Pit said as Dark Pit got next to him as Viridi, Phosphora did the same. "We're with you too." Sanae said as Suwako nodded. "Alright, let's take this jerk out." Viridi said as everyone ran off.

A portal opened as Demyx walked out and waved at them. "This jerk again." Gray said as he, Lucy, Erza and Dante got in front of them. "I'll be with you guys again." Falcon said, but Nitori got in front of him. "No, I will." Nitori said. "Oh, okay." Falcon said as he walked back to the group.

"Man, I can't wait to knock some sense into you." Dante said as he brought out some sort of nunchucks. "Icy nunchucks?" Lucy asked. "They're called Cerberus." Dante said as a chill ran down Demyx's spine. "Gah...bad memories..." He muttered as everyone ran off.

Link ran over and slashed Ganondorf, but Ganondorf blocked with his own sword and slashed him, but he blocked with his shield as Zelda fired a light arrow at Ganondorf, but he jumped up and kicked Zelda away while Link jumped up and slashed Ganondorf down.

Pit fired Palutena arrows with Dark Pit, but Hades jumped to avoid the arrows as he grabbed Pit and threw him up in the air, but Viridi held out her hand as Pit flew away from Hades' punch. "Thanks Viridi!" "No problem buddy!" Viridi smiled as Phosphora shot lightning at him. "MIRACLE: NIGHT WITH OVERLY BRIGHT GUEST STARS!" Sanae yelled. "DIVINE INSTRUMENT: MORIYA'S IRON RING!" Suwako yelled.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx yelled as he summoned water clones, however Nitori manipulated them and changed them into a Chain Chomp, a watery Keyblade and a certain three headed dog. "Oh no." Demyx said.

Demyx easily dodged the Chain Chomp and the Keyblade, but the water version of Cerberus was more aggressive. "RUN RUN AWAY!" Demyx screamed, but Nitori manipulated Cerberus as he jumped and turned into a water wall as Demyx slammed into it.

Link fired a fire arrow at Ganondorf but he quickly dodged the arrow. "You missed." Ganondorf said, but Zelda use Nayru's Love to reflect the arrow back as it Ganondorf on the shoulder. "No, he didn't." Zelda giggled as Link smiled. "Oh shut up." Ganondorf muttered as he painfully took out the arrow. "Why you little..." He muttered.

Hades punched the ground, making a powerful shockwave, but everyone flew up in the air as only the shockwave hit the keyblades as Sanae threw a spell card to Viridi. "ESOTERICA: NINE SYLLABLE STABS!" Viridi yelled as Hades yelled in pain while Phosphora fired tons of lightning bolts at him.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!" Lucy yelled as a female ram appeared in front of them. "Hi..." Aries said shyly. "HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" Demyx yelled who had hearts replacing his eyes.

"Okay, time out." Dante said as everyone looked at him. "Aries is a ram and rams are male sheep, but Aries is female. She should be a male." Dante said. "What are you, the logic police?" Gray asked as Dante shrugged. "Maybe I am." Dante said. "Uh...i'm sorry but who is this guy?" Aries asked. "Dante, an immortal demon hunter who is also the logic police." Lucy explained. "Oh." Aries said as she turned to Demyx.

Ganondorf slashed Link, as Link slashed him as well but they clashed and looked at each other. "Give it up, fairy boy. When I have both pieces of the other Triforce, I will be invincible." He said. "That's what they all say, but what they don't realize is that they have a weakness!" Link exclaimed as Zelda fired light arrows at Ganondorf, causing him to yell in pain. "Light arrows for example." Link said as he high fived Zelda.

Hades punched Dark Pit, sending him to a cliff wall. "Alright, now you asked for it." Dark Pit said as he flew over to Hades, taking out an Atlas Club and slamming it on Hades. "NATIVE GOD: SEVEN STONES AND SEVEN TREES!" Suwako yelled as Dark Pit flew away to avoid the spell as Pit fired more arrows at him.

"WOOL BOMB!" Aries yelled as Demyx was hit by the Wool Bomb. "Oh man I feel relaxed..." Demyx said as Aries ran over and kicked him from behind as Dante hit Demyx with the nunchucks as Erza slashed him up in the air. "ICE MAKE: ARROWS!" Gray yelled as he made an icy bow and fired ice arrows at Demyx. "DROWN: TRAUMA IN THE GLITTERING DEPTHS!" Nitori yelled.

Ganondorf ran over and punched Zelda, but Zelda used Farore's Wind to dodge the attack as Link threw a bomb at Ganondorf, blasting him over to Zelda as Zelda pulled out her own sword and slashed Ganondorf, sending him away and used Din's Fire on him, blasting him away.

Phosphora fired more lightning bolts at Hades, as Pit landed next to Viridi. "Almost out of time?" He asked. "Almost." Viridi said as Suwako tossed Pit a spell card as Sanae tossed Viridi another spell card as they looked at each other and smiled.

"NATIVE GOD: LONG-ARM AND LONG-LEG!" Pit yelled. "MIRACLE: MIRACLE FRUIT!" Viridi yelled as Dark Pit watched all this. "Whoa, that's impressive." He said. "I know, right?" Phosphora said.

Demyx snapped out of it and glared at them all. "Why you little..." Demyx said as he played on his Sitar. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx yelled as he used a monstrous tidal wave on them, but Nitori stopped them as she smirked. "Let's see how you like this." She said as the water formed into a certain watery beast. "HOLY CRAP!" Lucy screamed. "What is THAT?!" Aries yelled as Nitori smirked. "Perfect Chaos." She said as Demyx sweatdropped. "Oh god..." He said as Perfect Chaos looked down and slammed his tentacles on Demyx, causing him to yell in pain.

"Uh, I think she went overkill..." Amy said. "Who cares? This is awesome!" Roll exclaimed. "That's...scaring me." Wendy said.

Ganondorf fell on one knee as Link and Zelda looked at each other and nodded. "Let's finish him." Link said as Zelda nodded.

Link closed his eyes as he held out his hand, as the Triforce surrounded Ganondorf. "Wha-what are you doing?!" Ganondorf asked in shock. "Finishing you off." Link said as he ran over and slashed Ganondorf repeatedly and then slashed Ganondorf away as Zelda fired a charged Light Arrow at Ganondorf which pierced his heart, causing him to yell in pain as he landed on the ground, dead. "Too easy." Link said as he high fived Zelda.

Hades fell on one knee as he glared at them all. "Had enough, Hades?" Pit asked as Hades got up and glared at Pit. "We'll finish this at the Underworld, Pitty Pat." Hades said as he made a portal. "Just you and me, no one else to fight except for you." He said as he went in and closed it.

"Pitty Pat, huh?" Sanae asked as she giggled. "What's so funny?" Pit asked. "It's cute!" Sanae smiled. "It's NOT cute!" Pit exclaimed. "Oh come on Pitty Pat, it's adorable!" Suwako giggled. "Oh great..." Pit muttered. "You'll never hear the end of it, dude." Dark Pit smiled as they walked away.

Demyx weakly got up from Perfect Chaos' attacks as he glared at Perfect Chaos. "H-how can you..." Demyx weakly said. "I've met him before in a planet, so I can just easily manipulate big enough water to create this giant monster." Nitori said as Perfect Chaos just simply went back to just normal water, drenching everyone. "You could've warned us!" Lucy exclaimed. "Sorry." Nitori said as Lucy looked at Aries. "You okay?" "Yeah i'm fine, just a little wet." She smiled.

Demyx grabbed his Sitar but it was shot away from Dante's guns. "Nope, you're not doing any more water tricks." He said. "Have mercy!" Demyx exclaimed, but was shot in the head anyways. "Was that necessary?" Erza asked. "He annoys me." Dante said.

"Okay then...I guess I'll go now." Aries said. "Okay then, see you later." Lucy said as Aries disappeared.

"Well come on, let's catch up with the others." Erza said. "Alright." Nitori said as they walked away from Demyx's fading corpse.

* * *

**I do believe Nitori went overkill...**


	27. Black Knight, Guns, and Cards!

"You know, I wonder how everyone is doing." Roy said. "I'm sure they're fine." Ike said. "Well hopefully they won't be too reckless unlike a certain masked man." Carla said. "Okaaaaay, I can see why some people find her annoying in the guild." Meta Knight said as Snake nodded.

"Hello there...Son of Gawain." Said a voice. "It can't be..." Ike said as they stopped to see a knight right in front of them. "Black Knight." Ike said as he took out Ragnell. "Didn't you kill him a long time ago?" Marth asked. "I did." Ike replied as the Black Knight took out Alondite. "We'll fight with you." Marth said as Roy nodded. "No, go on without me, it's just between me and Black Knight." Ike said. "But what if he got more powerful and you need help?" Roy asked. "He has a point, you know." Black Knight said.

Ike sighed as he looked at the two. "I said I'll be fine." Ike said. "We'll watch you fight, and if he's about to kill you, we'll be there to help you." Roy said as Marth nodded. "Alright fine..." Ike muttered as everyone else ran off. "You have some amazing friends who will stick with you no matter what." Black Knight said. "Yeah, you're right." Ike said as he got in his battle stance. "Now, let's do this." He said as Black Knight got in his battle pose as well.

"That's FAR enough!" exclaimed a voice. "Oh boy..." Sora said as he took out his Ultima as Xigbar appeared in front of them. "That doesn't surprise me." Roxas muttered as Xion nodded in agreement. "Oh look, you brought the kiddo and Poppit with ya." Xigbar smirked. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Xion screamed at him. "Oh, I think I struck a nerve." Xigbar smirked.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Riku said as the Keyblade Weilders got in their battle stances. "We'll fight with you." Donald said as Goofy nodded. "Me too." Reisen said. "Oh, the bunny girl too huh? Well good, I get to have my revenge on her too ever since our match at Battlerock Galaxy." Xigbar said as everyone ran off.

A portal opened as a certain man walked out of it. "Luxord?!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Oh great...him again." Polari said. "Hello, Rosalina." Luxord said as he walked up to him but Sakuya and Flash Man got in front of her. "You're not going to attack her ever since what happened to her at Mobius." Flash Man said, but Rosalina walked up next to him. "I'm fighting with you guys." She said. "Are you sure about this?" Polari asked as Rosalina nodded, taking off the bandage from her head. "Just go, i'll be fine with Sakuya and Flash Man." She said as Polari nodded and went off with the others.

Ike slashed Black Knight, but Black Knight blocked it and countered, but Ike backflipped to avoid it and got in a certain battle stance. "Ah, Quick Draw, huh?" Roy asked. "I hate that move; he gets me every time before I have a chance to counter." Marth muttered. "Ah, you're just not fast enough." Roy said as Ike used Quick Draw on Black Knight, knocking him down, but Black Knight got up and countered, sending Ike a few feet away. "Well played, son of Gawain, it seems you have trained well after the tournament." Black Knight said.

Xigbar fired at Namine, but she quickly dodged as Sora ran over to slash him while Donald used Thundaga at him. "Heads up!" Xigbar exclaimed as he fired at Roxas from behind, sending him in the air but Roxas Aerial Recovered. "SPREAD SIGN: MOON OF TRUTH!" Reisen yelled, as the spell caused Xigbar to yell in pain and blast him a few feet. "Nice one!" Sora said as he high fived Reisen.

"Let's see how you can deal with cards." Luxord said as Sakuya threw knives at Luxord, but he blocked with a card as he threw cards at her, but Flash Man blocked it with one of his own knives while Rosalina ran over to Luxord and kicked him to the side, sending him a few feet. "Well, this will be fun." Luxord said with a smirk.

The Black Knight kicked Ike down and raised his sword and slashed down, but Ike blocked it with Ragnell as he got up while still blocking Black Knight's attack. "Impressive, son of Gawain, you have trained well over the years." He said, as he slashed Ike, but Ike used Counter. "YOU'RE OPEN!" He yelled as he slashed Black Knight. "Very impressive."

"TAKE THIS!" Xigbar exclaimed as he fired a charged shot at Xion, but Xion quickly slashed it back to Xigbar as Namine did the same thing as did Sora and Kairi. "Heads up!" Xigbar exclaimed as he shot Reisen away, only for Reisen to retaliate by firing a shot from her finger, sending Xigbar away. "Why you..." Xigbar muttered.

"A challenge, is it?" Luxord asked as he avoided Sakuya's knives, as Flash Man appeared behind Luxord and kicked him to Rosalina as she kicked him up in the air and Sakuya jumped up and slashed him down. "Cards!" Luxord exclaimed as soon as he got up and hit Flash Man and Rosalina with them, but Sakuya pulled out a spell card and aimed at him. "JACK THE LUDO BILE!" She yelled, which caused him to yell in pain and send him several feet away.

"AETHER!" Ike yelled, but Black Knight jumped back to avoid it and slashed Ike away, which gave Ike a cut on his arm, but Ike didn't care as he slashed Black Knight. "Just like old times." Ike said. "Indeed." Black Knight said as he slashed him, but Ike blocked and countered.

Xigbar suddenly disappeared as he reappeared on top of the cliff. "Gotcha now!" He exclaimed as he aimed at Roxas and fired, but Roxas slashed the three shots back at him as he landed next to Reisen. "Clever little sneak..." Xigbar said as he appeared next to Sora and kicked him to the side while avoiding Goofy's Tornado attack. "THUNDER!" Donald yelled, but Xigbar dodged it, only to get hit by Namine's Zantetsuken.

Sakuya and Flash Man both threw knives at Luxord, while sakuya secretly gave Rosalina a spell card while Luxord wasn't looking. "PHANTOMIC KILLER IN NIGHT MIST!" Rosalina yelled, as Sakuya and Flash Man both jumped out of the way while Luxord yelled in pain. "Hmph, impressive how you did all that without me knowing about it." Luxord said as he got up. "However, this game is just getting started."

Black Knight jumped and slashed at Ike, but Ike dodged the slash as he used Aether once again, but Black Knight dodged as he ran to Ike while Ike raised his sword in the air. "ERUPTION!" Ike yelled, sending Black Knight away. "GO IKE!" Roy exclaimed while waving a flag. "Where in the HELL did you get a flag?" Marth asked. "Found it on the ground." Roy replied as Marth raised an eyebrow as he looked around. "In a place with nothing but Keyblades?" He thought to himself.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled as his entire clothes changed! "Valor Form, oh this just got real." Roxas smiled. "Where the hell is Goofy?" Reisen asked. "Don't worry about it." Sora said as he had another Keyblade with it, a Metal Chocobo Keyblade. "Oh, that'll hurt him." Namine said as Sora slashed Xigbar a lot with a lot of combos. "TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled as he unleashed Ragnarock on Xigbar.

"Look who's on top of the game!" Luxord exclaimed as he threw cards everywhere and then appeared behind Flash Man. "SCATTER!" He yelled. "Whoa!" Flash Man exclaimed as he jumped back while Sakuya threw knives at Luxord. "Fold!" Luxord exclaimed as he threw cards at Rosalina, but Sakuya jumped in and slashed every single card that would hurt her.

Ike and Black Knight were standing on one knee, they received a lot of damage but they kept going strong. "Let's finish this." Ike said as Black Knight nodded and they both got up. They then both ran at each other and then slashed each other, both of their backs facing each other. "Oh dear..." Roy said. "This is trouble." Marth said.

"Look what came for ya!" Xigbar exclaimed as he disappeared. "Oh no..." Sora said as Xigbar appeared and fired shots everywhere, as they all tried to dodge the shots while Reisen tried her best to shoot Xigbar. "Let's see how you dance!" Xigbar exclaimed as tons of bullets came down on them, as they all tried to dodge but all of them got hurt from it as Xigbar appeared behind Xion and kicked her to the side and aimed his Sharpshooters at Xion's head. "Later, Poppit." He smirked, but suddenly his Sharpshooters broke! "What?!" Xigbar exclaimed as he turned to see Reisen's finger aimed at his Sharpshooters as she looked at Xigbar and waved at him while smiling. "Oh no." Xigbar said as he yelled in pain as he looked to see Xion gone as he turned his head to see Xion behind him. "Don't call me that." She said angrily as Xigbar fell to the ground.

Huge cards surrounded them as Luxord just smirked at them. "Do you know the rules?" Luxord asked. "What do you think, One O and three X's?" Flash Man asked. "Nah, I think its two O's and two X's." Sakuya said, but Rosalina didn't say anything. She waited until there four O's. "Four O's." Rosalina said as the three of them looked at her, especially Luxord as he looked at her in shock as cards appeared in front of Rosalina's hands as she threw them at Luxord, causing him to yell in pain. "Whoa, nice one." Flash Man said.

Ike and Black Knight were still back to back when Ike winced in pain and fell on one knee. "Ike!" Roy exclaimed as he took out his sword. "Wait." Marth said. "We don't know about Black Knight yet." He said. Suddenly they heard Black Knight yell in pain. "You have done well...Son of Gawain." He said as he fell on the ground. "Never mind then." Roy said as he put away his blade. "That was a nice battle, Ike!" Roy exclaimed, but suddenly, Ike collapsed! "IKE!" Marth yelled as the duo ran over to him.

Sora changed back to his normal self and Goofy reappeared behind Reisen. "I still don't know where the hell Goofy is." Reisen said. "I'm right here." Goofy said, which caused Reisen to scream and jump back a few feet with her finger aiming at Goofy, "Don't scare me like that!" Reisen exclaimed. "Has anyone seen Riku? I thought he was battling with us." Kairi said as Namine shrugged.

"I'll finish him off." Sakuya said as he ran to Luxord, but Luxord quickly made a card shield to try and stop Sakuya, but Sakuya slashed right through it as Luxord fell on one knee. "You three...played the game...quite well." He said as he fell and faded away. "Nice one." Flash Man said as he high fived Sakuya.

Meanwhile...

Riku was standing alone with his Way to the Dawn raised in the air as a certain evil fairy walked up to him. "I say we finish this right here, right now." He said. "I agree, Riku. We finish this." Maleficent said.

* * *

**Yesterday was a really busy day for me, I wrote most of this chapter but I couldn't finish it until today.**

**I got an announcement to make: Chapter 25 has changed a little, involving the Dark Bowser battle with Marisa and Reimu. You need to check it out.**


	28. Evil Fairy, a Medic, Wily and Eggman!

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Oh don't worry, you'll see Great Aether soon enough.**

* * *

"I think it's time we finish this." Riku said. "You tricked me into battling Sora, now it's time to end this once and for all." "You seem to forget who gave you that Keyblade." Maleficent said. "Shut up, it's time to end this." Riku said as Maleficent nodded in agreement.

"Go go go go!" Roy exclaimed as he and Marth carried Ike back to the Typhoon. "Hey hey! Where are you going?" Marisa asked as they came up to them. "Long story short, Black Knight and Ike had a battle and he's seriously injured." Marth explained. "Black Knight?" Nitori asked. "Black Knight is Ike's rival." FLUDD explained before Marth could say anything. "Oh." Nitori said as they heard Ike moan in pain. "Oh, that sounds painful..." Pit said as Dark Pit gave him a "No duh, Sherlock" look.

Lucario closed his eyes and then opened them. "You have to hurry, his aura is fading...but very slowly." He said. "Oh great, we get to take ALL the time we need." Roy said sarcastically as they ran off while carrying Ike. "You sure it's slowly? He sounds like he's in really bad pain." Viridi said.

"Not so fast, Hedgehog!" said a voice. "I was sorta expecting you to show up." Sonic said. "Let me guess, you brought back the Time Eater?" He asked. "I wish I had...BUT YOU DESTROYED IT AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BRING IT BACK!" Eggman exclaimed. "Some doctor you are..." Knuckles teased, as Sonic fist bumped him. "Instead, I rebuilt THIS!" he exclaimed as he pressed a button as the Egg Dragoon appeared. "HA! Last time I saw that, it was destroyed by Rosalina!" Sonic laughed.

"True, but I upgraded it." Eggman said. "Like what?" Sonic asked. "More missiles, more firepower, more defense that even the space princess won't even dent, more drills, and last but not least, another cockpit!" Eggman exclaimed. "Who'd you bring? Decoe? Bocoe? Um, that little twerp with a TV THEN a bomb?" Knuckles asked. "Bokkun?" Sonic asked. "Ah, that's the guy." Knuckles said. "Nope, none of that, they're back at my lair." Eggman said as a certain old man walked up next to Eggman. "Wily?!" Mega Man exclaimed as he looked at them. "Alright, I'm with you guys." He said as everyone else ran off.

Maleficent casted Fire on Riku, but Riku rolled out of the way and used Thundaga on her. "Come out!" Maleficent exclaimed as Defenders and Dark Balls came to her aid as Riku slashed Maleficent while dodging the Defenders and Dark Balls.

"Quick question, is Tails a good medic?" Roy asked. "No, but I overheard Kairi saying Belle is a good medic while she was talking to Mario." Marth replied. "One of the Princesses of Heart?" Roy asked. "Yeah." Marth said as they got on the Blue Typhoon. "Now where the hell are they?" Roy asked as he heard Ike moan in pain again. "We need to find them fast." Marth said.

"FIRE!" Eggman yelled as the Egg Dragoon fired missiles at them, but they all dodged as Sonic spin dashed on the Egg Dragoon. "Chaos...SPEAR!" Shadow yelled as Knuckles punched it while Blaze threw fire at it. "Let's see how you like this, Mega Freak!" Wily exclaimed as he fired missiles of his own at Mega Man. "Does that missile say Wily Missile?" Sonic asked. "...Nice touch." Mega Man said as he ran and slid under it, as the missile turned around and chased Mega Man, but Mega Man jumped up on top of the Egg Dragoon as he jumped off as soon as the missile made contact. "You just HAD to make 'em home into him didn't you?" Eggman asked. "It's what I do!" Wily exclaimed.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled as he used it on one of the Dark Balls while one of the Defenders tried to sneak up on Riku. "METEORS OF HEAVEN, UNLEASH THY FURY!" Maleficent yelled as Riku quickly dodged the meteors as one meteor slammed into the Defender, taking the Defender away.

"Hey Tails! Where's Belle?" Roy asked. "Last time I saw them, they were in the game room, Daisy went over there as well just to get her mind off of Sarasaland." Tails said then noticed Ike. "What happened to him?" "If I told you, he'd be THIS much closer to death." Roy said as he looked at Marth and they both ran off. "Okay then..." Tails said.

Eggman activated the drills as Egg Dragoon lunged at Blaze, but she dodged and threw fire balls at him while Knuckles dug underground as Shadow and Sonic both spin dashed at the Egg Dragoon. Knuckles came back up, holding a huge boulder and threw it at the Dragoon. "INCOMING!" Wily exclaimed as he tried to move as the lower half DID move, but the upper half leaned to the right, causing Eggman to get a face full of boulder. "Next time WARN ME!" Eggman exclaimed as Mega Man threw Metal Blades at the Egg Dragoon.

Maleficent casted lightning at Riku, but Riku quickly dodged it as he used Blizzaga at Maleficent, but Maleficent casted Fire to counter the Blizzaga, but Riku went right through the smoke AND Maleficent using Zantetsuken. "You are quite skilled, boy...but this is FAR from over!" Maleficent exclaimed as flames surrounded her. "Alright, guess I'll have to take down the dragon as well." Riku muttered as Maleficent changed into her dragon form.

"Game room, game room, WHERE THE HECK IS THE GAME ROOM?!" Roy exclaimed as Ike started to yell in pain now. "Oh, it's getting worse." Marth said as he noticed a door that said "Game room". "Hey Roy?" "Yeah?" Roy turned his head to see Marth pointing to the door. "...How convenient." Roy said as they opened the door to see Snow White, Cinderella, Alice and Jasmine playing Smash Bros Brawl while Aurora was talking with Daisy as Belle was just drinking a slushie. "Hey Belle!" Roy exclaimed. "What is it?" Belle asked. "You're a medic, right?" "Sorta..." Belle said as Roy quickly grabbed Belle's arm and ran off with her as Marth put Ike on his shoulder. "Ooof! What have you been eating?" He asked before running off.

"CHAOS...BLAST!" Shadow yelled. "FIRE!" Eggman yelled as he fired at them while Wily shot missiles at Mega Man again. Mega Man dodged them all but grabbed one missile as he smirked. "CURSE THAT SUPER ARM!" Wily yelled as the missile collided into the Egg Dragoon. "And whose fault was it that they made Guts Man?" Sonic asked with a smirk. "Hey, shut up!" Wily exclaimed. "I tell him that many times...he doesn't shut up." Eggman muttered as Knuckles punched the Egg Dragoon to the side.

Maleficent breathed fire at Riku, but he dodged it as he jumped up and slashed Maleficent's head, and when he landed, he used Blizzaga Pursuit.

Marth put down Ike in the infirmary as he was on both knees. "Good lord, he was heavy." He said as Belle took a look at him. "Oh dear, he's severely injured and almost close to death." She said as she went over and grabbed some medicine. "Well, time to put this on the wounds." She said as she looked at Marth and Roy. "You might want to hold him down." She said as both of them nodded as Belle grabbed some and looked at Ike. "Okay, this might sting a little bit." She said as she put the medicine on the wounds.

Meanwhile...in Magnolia.

"Does anyone hear a guy screaming in pain?" Levy asked. "Oh good, it's not just me, I thought I was going crazy." Markarov said. "I thought I drank too much." Cana said as Mirajane looked at Cana's tons of barrels next to her which was empty. "That might not be it." She said with a sweatdrop. "It sounds like a guy is in agony." Freed wondered. "A guy screaming in pain is the manly way of saying he's hurt." Elfman said as Gajeel sweatdropped at this. "Sometimes I don't get your manly logic..." He muttered.

Back with them...

"Hold him down!" Belle ordered as the two tried their best. "Hold still, Ike! We're making you feel better!" Roy exclaimed as Belle put more medicine on the wounds, causing Ike to scream in pain some more.

"What was that?" Sonic asked as Eggman locked on to him. "Got you now, hedgehog!" Eggman smirked as he fired at the distracted hedgehog, but Mega Man got in front of Sonic and used his Leaf Shield to block it. "WHY DID YOU MAKE A LEAF SHIELD MAKING ROBOT?!" Eggman yelled at Wily. "In my defense, I thought Wood Man would take out Mega Man." Wily muttered as Knuckles picked them up and threw them over to the Keyblades as Blaze jumped up and threw a huge fireball at them. "Yeah, and look where that got you." Mega Man said as Sonic laughed at this and they high fived.

Maleficent jumped up and slammed on the ground, but Riku jumped up to dodge the shockwave as he noticed the shockwave sending Keyblades everywhere. "We sure are making a mess." He said as he used Strike Raid and then Dark Firaga on Maleficent.

Belle put medicine on the last wound as the two managed to keep Ike down, even though he still yelled in pain. Belle then put the medicine away as Marth and Roy backed away from Ike. "I'm amazed he didn't lose his voice during all this." Roy said as Belle grabbed a machine as she took a look. "Good, that stopped it from killing him, he's recovering." She said as she put the machine away. "Oh good." Marth said as Belle walked away. "He needs some rest, so I would leave him alone." She said as the two nodded. "Want to go catch up with the others?" Roy asked. "Yeah." Marth said as the two ran off, leaving Ike by himself.

The upper part of the Egg Dragoon got up, but the lower half didn't. "Hello down there...DO SOMETHING!" Eggman yelled. "I'm TRYING to make it move but I think it's damaged!" Wily exclaimed. "This is what I get for teaming up with an old man." Eggman muttered. "Hey, I heard that!" Wily exclaimed as Knuckles picked up Egg Dragoon again and threw it to Shadow. "CHAOS...SPEAR!" He yelled, as the spear went right through the middle, separating Eggman and Wily. "Didn't you say it had better armor?" Wily asked. "OH SHUT UP." Eggman yelled as they noticed them walked up to them.

Maleficent fell as she struggled to get up as Riku smirked. "I'll finish this." He said, while dodging Maleficent's fire breath. "Not going to work." He said as he closed his eyes and then opened them with determination. "JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" He yelled as he used Dark Aura on Maleficent and then slammed his Keyblade on Maleficent's head once he was finished as he jumped back. "IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled as he used Dark Firaga on her to finish her off.

"Let's finish them." Knuckles said as they nodded. "Come on you blasted thing, FIRE A MISSILE!" Eggman exclaimed, but nothing worked. "Chaos...BLAST!" Shadow yelled as Mega Man picked up Wily and threw him up in the air as Blaze fired a powerful fire blast at Wily as Knuckles threw up Sonic in the air and then Sonic spin dashed through Eggman's part as the two blew up at the same time.

Maleficent roared in pain and then fell to the ground and started to fade away. "Good riddance." Riku said as he walked away.

"CURSE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOOOOOOG!" Eggman yelled as he flew away. "I'LL GET YOU MEGA MAAAAAAAN!" Wily yelled as he flew away too as they all looked up to see two stars shining in the sky. "Heh, good riddance to those guys." Sonic said as they all walked off together.

* * *

**Egghead and Wily weren't very coordinated...**


	29. The Mask, The Jester, and The Mind!

"That's FAR enough, Kirby!" exclaimed a voice. "Poyo..." Kirby said as he got in front as Dedede landed in front of him. "Dedede, get out of our way." Meta Knight asked. "Make me." Dedede said as Meta Knight reached for his sword. "Poyo." Kirby said as Meta Knight stopped. "I understand Kirby." Meta Knight said as they ran off. "Heheh, this time it's going to be different." Dedede said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the mask. "It's time to finish this." Dedede said as he pulled out his hammer as Kirby took out his own hammer.

"KIRBY! I HAVE COME FOR MY REVENGE!" Marx exclaimed as he flew up to them and looked at them. "...Uh, hello? Dreamland to Kirby? Where are you?" Marx asked. "He's fighting Dedede." Meta Knight replied. "Ah dangit, Dedede gets all the fun..." Marx muttered but then snapped his fingers. "Heeeeeey, I can battle you! It won't be AS fun but it'll be fun!" Marx said as Meta Knight shrugged. "Alright then." He said, taking out his sword while everyone else ran off.

"I can tell we're getting closer." Lucas said, until he slammed into a random mirror. "Ouch..." Ness said as Lucas backed up and rubbed his head. "Ow..." He muttered as he looked at his reflection. "What's with this mirror?" He wondered, as Zero walked up next to Lucas. "Dark Mind." He said as he looked up. "Hello, Zero." Dark Mind said as Magolor and Dark Nebula were right next to him. "You guys go ahead; I'll take care of this." Zero said as everyone ran off. "Magolor, Dark Nebula, back me up here." Dark Mind said as he turned his head to see no one there. "Huh?" "We'll just stay over here and give you moral support!" Magolor said as Dark Nebula nodded, causing Dark Mind to sweatdrop. "Just you and me." Zero said.

Dedede ran over and hammered Kirby, but Kirby dodged to avoid the attack as he hammered Dedede, but Dedede jumped up and slammed on the ground, but Kirby was floating in the air and slammed his hammer on Dedede's head. "Why you little..." Dedede muttered.

Marx threw cutters at Meta Knight, but Meta Knight dodged them and slashed upwards, but Marx avoided. "Ha ha! You missed me!" Marx taunted, but Meta Knight used Mach Tornado to hit him. "Curse that Mach Tornado!" Marx exclaimed.

Dark Mind fired stars at Zero, but he avoided the stars and fired electric balls at Dark Mind, but Dark Mind used a mirror to reflect them back, but Zero kicked his electric balls much harder. "Impressive, but not impressive enough." Dark Mind said as he threw one of his mirrors at Zero, but Zero dodged the mirror and fired more electric balls at Dark Mind, but Dark Mind simply laughed at this. "It'll take more than just electricity to stop me." He said as he grabbed the mirror. "Damnit, there's got to be another way to do this." Zero thought to himself.

Dedede put his hammer on the ground as rockets came out of it, but Kirby dodged them, but this time the rockets turned around and went back at Kirby. "Like that? I upgraded the rockets." Dedede smiled through the mask but Kirby hammered the rockets away, as they hit random Keyblades. "...I need to make them hammer proof next time..." Dedede muttered as Kirby just smiled and then hammered him.

Meta Knight slashed Marx, but Marx quickly dodged and then fired thousands of arrows at Meta Knight, but Meta Knight flew up to dodged the arrows as he slashed down on Marx, then using Mach Tornado once again. "What are you trying to do, make me dizzy and give me a headache?!" Marx exclaimed. "...Maybe." Meta Knight said as a tick mark appeared on Marx's head. "Why I oughta..." He muttered.

Dark Mind used one of his mirrors and slammed it on Zero, sending him down to the Keyblades. "YEAH! STRIKE HIM WHERE IT HURTS!" Magolor cheered as Dark Nebula looked at Zero who was getting up, with blood coming down one of his eyes. "Hello, what's this?" Zero asked as he noticed a Keyblade that's shaped and looks like Meta Knight's Galaxia. "Well that's a new one." Zero said as he grabbed it and used Curaga, as he flew up and slashed Dark Mind. "Where the hell did he get THAT?" Magolor asked. "Well this will be more interesting." Dark Mind said.

Dedede raised his hammer up in the air and then begun to spin around, but Kirby simply floated in the air and as soon as Dedede became dizzy, Kirby turned into a Thwomp and slammed into Dedede...but not his head. "YOOOOOOOOOOW!" Dedede yelled as Kirby turned back and laughed at this. "YOU THINK SLAMMING INTO MY FOOT IS FUNNY?!" Dedede yelled as Kirby was literally rolling on the ground while laughing, which just made Dedede angrier. "That's it, no more mister nice penguin." Dedede said.

"Alright, time to do this." Marx said as he puffed up his cheeks as Meta Knight noticed this. "Oh boy..." He muttered as he flew up RIGHT when Marx fired his laser. After he was done, Meta Knight looked around for him and then noticed Marx was slammed into a cliff wall. "I always forget that kick..." he muttered as Meta Knight slashed Marx.

Zero slashed Dark Mind while Dark Mind tried to block with the mirrors but Zero quickly used Thundaga, as the Thundaga struck Dark Mind, then Zero slashed him repeatedly and then slashed him down. "That the best you can do, Dark Mind?" Zero asked. "Hmph, I'm just getting warmed up." He said as he changed into his true form. "Bring it, eyeball!" Zero exclaimed. "Oh this is getting REAL!" Magolor exclaimed as Dark Nebula nodded.

Dedede jumped up and slammed his hammer on Kirby, but he quickly got up and dodged while wiping a tear from his eyes. "It's NOT funny! How would you like it if someone slammed on your foot?" Dedede asked. "Poyo!" Kirby smiled. "Why YOU..." Dedede ran over to Kirby but Kirby just simple slammed his hammer on Dedede's other foot. "YOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled as Kirby's hammer burst into flames as he swung his hammer upwards, sending Dedede away as he landed on the ground, while Kirby was still laughing.

"Alright, now I'm getting SERIOUS!" Marx exclaimed as he started to glow and transformed into his soul form. "Alright, time to DESTROY YOU!" He yelled but Meta Knight just simply slashed him away. "Hey no fair! Villains always attack first!" Marx exclaimed as he was blasted away by Mach Tornado.

Dark Mind aimed his mirrors at Zero as they fired small lasers, but Zero quickly dodged them and slashed him. Dark Mind quickly swung his mirrors around, but Zero flew up and used Blizzaga Pursuit on Dark Mind. "That is FREEZING." Dark Mind exclaimed. "Yeah, doesn't feel too good, does it?" Zero asked before slashing him again.

"Stupid puff ball." Dedede said as Kirby stuck his tongue out at him. "Alright that's it!" Dedede said as he ran to Kirby again. "Ow ow ow ow!" Dedede exclaimed as his feet were in extreme pain. "TAKE THIS!" Dedede said as he put his hammer down and fire came out of it, but Kirby jumped up and slammed his hammer on Dedede's head, knocking him down and then Kirby jumped up and turned into a regular boulder, but still powerful enough to make Dedede cough out blood and yell in pain.

Marx dived to the ground as Meta Knight waited for him to emerge and then jumped away as Marx flew back up from the ground. "Blegh! I got dirt in my eyes!" He exclaimed as Meta Knight slashed him away. "And you thought it'd be a good idea to do it with your eyes open? Why not with your eyes closed?" Meta Knight suggested. "Here's an idea, why don't you SHUT UP and let me do it MY way?" He asked as Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

Zero kept slashing until he was hit by one of the mirrors. "Let's see if you can dodge this." Dark Mind said as he fired a powerful laser at him, as Zero tried to dodge but a mirror was swung at him, taking him back to the laser as Zero yelled in pain. "Nice one!" Magolor exclaimed as Dark Nebula looked at Zero. Zero weakly got up as he used Curaga on him. "You cheap bastard..." Zero said as he flew right to Dark Mind and slashed him.

"Poyo..." Kirby said as he looked at Dedede. "Yeah, let's finish this." Dedede said as he ran over to Kirby, but Kirby's hammer went on fire again as he swung his hammer upwards again, sending Dedede flying. "I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Dedede yelled as Kirby watched as a star shined brightly in the sky. "Poyo." Kirby smiled as he put his hammer away and happily walked away.

Marx launched an ice bomb at Meta Knight but he dodged it and slashed Marx. "Let's see how you dodge THIS!" Marx exclaimed as he split into two, but just into paint as the two of them split up as Meta Knight turned to dodge two comet-sized paint balls and then Marx came back. "Booyah! I painted the Keyblade Graveyard red with Meta Knight's blood!" "Actually, Red and Blue paint." Meta Knight said as he pointed to the Keyblades and the ground as they were actually painted on. "...Wow. I have bad aim." Marx muttered as Meta Knight slashed him again.

Dark Mind glared at Zero as he suddenly shrunk down and then rammed into him. "I am much faster in this form." "Well so am I." Zero said as he got into a battle position as they both attacked each other with the other two watching. "They are so fast; I can't tell which one is winning!" Magolor exclaimed. "Probably Zero." Dark Nebula said as Magolor raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, whatever, I'm rooting for Dark Mind!" Magolor said.

Marx fell on both knees as Meta Knight walked up to him. "H-how...can I lose to a Star Warrior like YOU?" He asked but Meta Knight didn't respond, instead he raised his cape in the air. "Know my power!" He exclaimed as Marx's eyes widened in horror.

Zero and Dark Mind were both panting as they both received heavy damage. "Tell me, have you been taking control of Dark Nebula?" "Yes, I have." Dark Mind said. "That explains why he was with Marx and Magolor." Zero muttered. "Let's finish this." Dark Mind said as Zero nodded as they both ran at each other and hit each other at the same time.

Meta Knight put his sword away as there was a deep gash wound on Marx's chest as he screamed in pain and then exploded. "Hmph, good riddance to that pest." Meta Knight said as he walked away.

Zero fell on one knee as Dark Mind looked at him. "I'll finish you off." He said. "You think so?" Zero asked as Dark Mind noticed a hole right through him. "...No...NOOOOOO!" Dark Mind yelled as he exploded and disappeared as Zero used Curaga on himself.

"WHY YOU FREAKING BLOOD-EYED JERK!" Magolor yelled as he flew to him. "Graviga." Zero calmly said as Magolor flipped upside-down. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Magolor asked as Zero took the crown off of his head as he threw it up in the air as Zero used Thundaga on it, destroying it as Magolor faceplanted as Dark Nebula flew next to Zero. "Hey there, buddy." Zero said as the two fist bumped...or at least Dark Nebula tried to.

"Oh, where the hell am I?" Magolor asked as he noticed a pink arm in front of him. "Poyo." Kirby smiled as Magolor took the hand. "Poyo." Kirby said as he pointed to the rest as Magolor noticed the group in front of him. "Oh..." He said as Kirby nodded. "Alright, I'll join you guys." "Me too." Dark Nebula said. "Subjects confirmed to be Dark Nebula and Magolor." FLUDD said before Kirby could introduce them. "Poyo..." Kirby muttered as Kirby turned and walked away with the rest.

* * *

**Poor Dedede, he can't catch a break with Kirby, can he?**

**Hey look, an original Keyblade! ...Now I just to figure out what to call it...**


	30. Katanas, Mech Fight, One Winged Angel!

**To Ziden115: That name...IS GENIUS!**

* * *

"You know, I wonder how everyone else is doing." Lucas wondered. "Ah, they'll be fine." Ness said.

"Hello, Snake." Said a voice. "I figured as much..." Snake said as Gray Fox landed in front of them. "AAAH! GRAY FOX!" Nana screamed as he hid behind Popo. "Heh, a little girl afraid of me, that's cute." Gray Fox said. "Shut it, Gray Fox." Snake said.

Youmu came up next to Snake and looked at him. "You'll need some help, you won't be doing it alone because Meta Knight and Lucario are not with us at the moment." She said as Snake nodded.

"So let me guess, do you have another Metal Gear?" Snake asked. "As a matter of fact, I do." Gray Fox said as a Metal Gear landed in front of them. "Metal Gear Ray?!" Snake exclaimed. "We'll take care of him." Meiling said as she, Remi, Koakuma, Patchy, Mokou, Kaguya, Eirin, Tewi, Lucas, Ness, Natsu, the Ice Climbers, and Heavy Lobster walked up to Ray.

"Heheh, let's see what you got, Snake and female katana weilder." Gray Fox said as everyone else ran off.

"Has anyone noticed our group is getting smaller?" Yuffie asked as Lea just gave her an odd look. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" Lea asked. "Oh...you know...just thinking out loud." Yuffie said, and then she heard Aerith gasp. "What is it?" Yuffie asked. "I think I know." Cloud said as he got in front, taking out his Omnisword. "Hello, Cloud." Said a voice. "Oh no..." Yuffie muttered.

"Sephiroth." Cloud said as Sephiroth landed in front of them. "Wait a minute, didn't Daisy tell me that she and Youmu killed you in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Terra asked. "Only Cloud can defeat me, although I admit, I was not expecting that princess to pack a punch." Sephiroth said. "Cloud, we're fighting with you." Leon said as Cloud nodded as the small group ran off.

Youmu slashed Gray Fox, but he blocked it and kicked her to the side while avoiding Snake's missile as he ran over and slashed him, but Snake jumped back and shot him, but Gray Fox dodged it. "HELL GOD SWORD: DIVINE FLASHING SLASH OF KARMA WIND!" Youmu yelled as Gray Fox yelled in pain as Snake ran over and kicked him to Youmu as Youmu slashed him. "Very clever, katana girl." Gray Fox said.

"PK FIRE!" Lucas yelled, but Metal Gear RAY dodged the attack and kicked him away. "COLORFUL FLIP: FLUTTERING PETALS AND FALLING LEAVES!" Meiling yelled as Mokou threw fire at the Metal Gear while Heavy Lobster fired missiles at Metal Gear RAY. Metal Gear RAY fired missiles at them, but Ness used PK Fire on the missiles.

Sephiroth ran over and slashed Cloud, but he blocked with his Omnisword while Leon fired at Sephiroth with his gunblade, but Sephiroth blocked with his sword while being hit in the head by Yuffie's shuriken. "It'll take more than a shuriken to take me down." Sephiroth said. "I figured you would say that." Yuffie muttered while Sephiroth was avoiding Tifa's punches.

Gray Fox slashed Youmu, but Youmu blocked with one of her swords as she slashed with the other, but Gray Fox jumped back to avoid it, but Snake kicked him to the side and fired at him multiple times before firing another missile at him, but Gray Fox got up and slashed it in half and then ran to Snake. "HEAVEN GOD SWORD: THREE KONS, SEVEN HAKUS!" Youmu yelled.

"SUN SIGN: ROYAL FLARE!" Patchy yelled, but Metal Gear RAY quickly dodged the attack and then fired at her, but the Ice Climbers made a blizzard in front of Patchy, making a shield as the bullets bounced off of the shield. "Thanks." Patchy said as the Ice Climbers nodded. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his fist on Metal Gear RAY who was avoiding Heavy Lobster's missiles. "Nice one!" Lucas said. "PK THUNDER!" Ness yelled.

Sephiroth slashed Aerith, but she jumped back and used Curaga on Yuffie, while Cloud slashed him but Sephiroth dodged, however Tifa ran up behind him and kicked him up in the air as Leon jumped up and slashed him down while Tifa jumped up and elbowed him really hard, causing Sephiroth to cough out blood.

"SOUL SIGN: WHEEL OF PAIN OF THE LIVING AND DEAD!" Youmu yelled as Gray Fox yelled in pain as he was dealing with Snake. "Damn, you have some nasty spell cards." Snake said as Youmu blushed in embarrassment. "Well...you know..." Youmu giggled as she noticed Gray Fox getting up. "I got this." Snake said as he threw a grenade at him, causing it to explode and sending Gray Fox away.

Metal Gear RAY got up and fired missiles and then fired bullets at Koakuma, but Koakuma dodged and fired danmaku at it. "PK FREEZE!" "PK FLASH!" Lucas and Ness both said as the same time as they both used massive damage on the both of them while Eirin fired arrows at Metal Gear RAY. Mokou picked up Kaguya and then threw her at the Metal Gear. "DIVINE TREASURE: LIFE SPRING INFINITY!" Kaguya yelled.

"Behold, Heartless Angel." Sephiroth said as Cloud ran over to slash him but heard someone scream in pain. "Oh no." Cloud turned to see Aerith on one knee. "YOU BASTARD!" Cloud yelled at him as he slashed him repeatedly. "Whoa, I wouldn't piss him off." Yuffie said as Tifa helped Aerith up. "Here, drink this." Tifa said as she gave her a Megalixer. "Thanks." Aerith said as she drank it.

Gray Fox appeared behind Youmu and kicked her away, but Youmu turned around and pulled out a spell card. "SWORD SKILL: CHERRY BLOSSOM FLASHING!" She yelled as Gray Fox tried to dodge, but Snake grabbed both of his arms as he yelled in pain. "That was risky." Youmu said. "I take risks, though." Snake said. "...True." Youmu muttered as Gray Fox got up and kicked Snake away. "I'm not done yet, katana girl and Snake." He said.

Heavy Lobster jumped up and fired missile at it, but RAY avoided and fired at Heavy Lobster. Mokou threw fire at Natsu as he ate it up. "Thanks, now I got a fire in my belly." He smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as the Ice Climbers used their blizzard attack on RAY's legs so it wouldn't jump away from Natsu's attack. "Thanks, you guys." Natsu said as the Ice Climbers high fived each other.

"The time has come." Sephiroth said as Cloud dodged the meteors. Aerith gave Tifa the empty bottle as Sephiroth slashed Leon's gunblade off of him as it went to Aerith. "I got it!" Aerith exclaimed as she grabbed it and fired at Sephiroth, which blasted him a few feet, as Cloud and Leon both looked at Aerith in surprise. "What?" She asked.

Gray Fox fell on one knee as Youmu and Snake looked at each other. "Finish him off?" Snake asked. "Yep." Youmu nodded as they walked to him, as Youmu pulled out a spell card. "Spirit-Cutting Sword, Slash of Ascension to Buddahood." She said as Snake ran up to Gray Fox and slapped him on the shoulder as Gray Fox was hit by Youmu's spell. "How can...I lose to...you, katana girl?" "The name is Youmu Konpaku, and don't you forget it." Youmu said as she looked at Snake and nodded. "Now." Snake said as he pushed a button, causing Gray Fox to die in the explosion. "Nice one." Youmu said as she put her swords away and high fived Snake.

"Shall we finish this thing off?" Remi asked. "Yeah." Meiling said as she pulled out a spell card while Natsu smirked. "With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on my left hand...when you combine the flames together..." Natsu closed his eyes and then he opened them while smirking. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" "THREE BLASTS: COLORFUL ULTIMATE MOUNTAIN BREAKER!" Meiling yelled while Remi fired the Gungnir. "Oh that's pretty!" Ness exclaimed. "Pretty intense, if you ask me." Lucas said.

Metal Gear RAY sparked a little and then exploded. "What a troublesome pest." Remi said as Heavy Lobster just shrugged as Snake and Youmu walked up to them as they all walked off together.

Sephiroth fell on one knee as Cloud walked up to him. "I never thought...that girl had potential in her." "She does, you just never see it." Cloud said as he got in a certain position. "Farewell." Cloud said as he used Omnislash to finish off Sephiroth.

Sephiroth glared at Cloud and smirked at him. "I'll be back." Sephiroth said as he fell to the ground and died. "I'll be waiting." Cloud said as he put the Omnisword away and walked off with the others, while high fiving Aerith.

Meanwhile...

"They are THIS close to us! I can almost feel it!" Roll exclaimed. "Hang on; has anyone wondered why we were chosen to be kidnapped?" Palutena wondered. "I didn't think of it until now." Roll muttered as Lyn put her hand on her chin in thought. "Now that you mentioned it, Xehanort seems pretty confident even though there's hardly anyone left." Lyn said.

"Hmm, Xehanort did say something about Tabuu...even though he was destroyed a long time ago" Peach said as Wendy looked at her. "You don't think..." Wendy said. "Nah, I doubt it." Roll said. "I dunno, I have this feeling something will happen..." Saria wondered.

"Master Xehanort, is it time?" asked a voice. "I will tell you when the time comes." Xehanort said. "Very well." The voice said. "Why does that voice sound familiar?" Roll thought to herself.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious person that Roll thinks the voice sounds familiar? You'll just have to find out!**

**Sorry about the wait...it was just a long day...**


	31. Dragon, Rocks, a Clown, Jellal?

Terra stopped and looked at the small group. "Mickey, Happy, Carla, Toad, you come with me." "But why us?" Happy asked. "You want to see your friends, don't you?" Terra asked. "He has a point, Tom cat, so I would shut it if I were you." Carla said as the five went off together.

"Great, so what do we do?" Lea asked. "Just wait here, I guess." Ienzo said as he noticed the group walking up to them. "Oh look, there they are." He said as they looked to see them.

"Where's Terra?" Sora asked. "Went off with Happy, Mickey, Carla and Toad went off to face Xehanort." Aeleus said. "I can understand Mickey, but why the other three?" Riku wondered. "Probably to see their friends." Lea said as Ienzo jumped up on Lucy's shoulder. "Meanwhile, I'm still stuck as a Pikachu." Ienzo muttered.

Suddenly, they heard a roar as they looked up. "Who's the metal bird?" Natsu asked. "Technically, Ridley is a Dragon." FLUDD said. "Ah." Natsu nodded his head in understanding. "I'll take him on." Suika said as she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile...

"I wonder if there's any drinks left in the game room." Tails said as he walked to the game room. Suddenly, he noticed glowing coming from the still-destroyed Faceship. "Huh?" He wondered as a Grand Star came flying out of it and flew off. "Okay, weird." He said as he shrugged and walked away.

Ridley landed and then roared at them. "You wouldn't hurt a little Pikachu, would you?" Ienzo asked as Ridley looked at him and glared at him. "Considering Pikachu saved me by using Thunderbolt on him...I think he's angry at you." Samus said. "NOW YOU TELL ME?!" Ienzo yelled with fear in his eyes, but Ridley took one look at Ienzo and just shrugged it off and roared at him. "...I take it he's over it?" "According to my aura, he's saying the Pikachu he knows doesn't have ugly hair." Lucario said. "My hair isn't ugly." Ienzo said with anime tears rolling down his eyes.

"Hey dragon!" Suika yelled as Ridley looked at him. "I'm the one you want." She said as Ridley walked up to her.

Just then, the Grand Star appeared behind Suika as she started to glow with the Grand Star. "What in the heck is happening?" Mario asked. "I think she's powering up by calling a Grand Star." Rosalina said as Lucario closed his eyes. "My god, her power level is going over-" Lucario was interrupted by Dark Pit slamming Pit's Atlas Club on his head. "THAT JOKE IS SO OVERUSED!" He yelled really annoyed. "I think that was a bit overkill." Pit said with a sweatdrop.

Suika's horns became sharper, her hair turned blue and a bit longer, her clothes turned into a bright red and her shoes turned yellow as they stopped glowing. "Whoa!" Nitori exclaimed. "Reminds me when you took on Perfect Chaos while you absorbed the Chaos Emeralds' power." Sonic said. "Yeah." Nitori said. "Let's do this." Suika said as she flew up as Ridley did the same.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Said a voice as they turned to see Kefka sitting down on a cliff. "Hades, let's start the party!" Kefka exclaimed. "Hades?" Pit asked. "I think he means another Hades." Viridi said. "Huh?" Pit wondered as Phosphora facepalmed. "Do you remember ANYTHING from Kingdom Hearts?" She asked as a certain fire god appeared next to Kefka as he snapped his fingers as a gigantic rock monster landed right in front of them. "Subject confirmed to be Rock Titan." FLUDD said as both of the Ice Climbers fainted. "I'm pretty sure Lucas didn't faint." Ness said as he looked to his left and then looked down to see Lucas down on the ground. "You had to jinx it, didn't you?" Meta Knight asked. "Oh shut it..." He muttered.

"I'll leave you with Rock boy over here; I'll just go back to the Underworld and think of ways to eliminate Wonder Jerk and the coliseum." Hades said as he made a portal and walked in it.

Kefka jumped off the cliff and landed next to Rock Titan. "Oh I am so ready to kick your ass." Reimu said. "Well let's see what you got." Kefka said.

Natsu's hands ignited into flames as he smirked. "Not even this rock giant will be no match for THIS Dragon Slayer!" He smirked while Erza took out her sword.

"Erza, Natsu...it's been a while." Said a voice as Erza's eyes widened and turned to the voice. "Jellal?!" Erza exclaimed. "Odd, wasn't he on a mission when we left?" Natsu wondered. "I never went on a mission; I just said it as an excuse to join Master Xehanort." Jellal said. "Funny, we never knew about Master Xehanort until two days ago since Wendy was kidnapped." Natsu said.

"According to my data, this is not the real Jellal; Master Xehanort made a copy of the real one." FLUDD said. "That water pack of yours is smart." Jellal said. "The real one is actually still on his mission, Master Xehanort knocked him out while still on his mission and made a clone of the real thing, pretty clever, don't you think?" Jellal asked. "Of all the things that bastard could do..." Erza clenched her fists and glared at the Jellal clone. "I'm taking you on even if you are just a clone." "That's right, let all the anger out, I mean, how could you possibly forget about the Tower of Heaven?" Jellal asked. "DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT!" Erza yelled as she punched him hard. "I'll fight with you, Erza." Natsu said as Erza nodded.

Ridley breathed fire at Suika, but she quickly dodged it as she flew to Ridley, picked him up and threw him to the ground while throwing fireballs at Ridley. "Fire power, huh? I'll take it." Suika smirked.

Rock Titan raised his foot and slammed it on the ground, while Pit flew up and slammed his Atlas Club at Rock Titan. Rock Titan looked at Pit, grabbed him and threw him up on the air while punching Youmu away. Rock Titan then picked up a boulder and threw it at the Ice Climbers, but Zero used his Keyblade to use Graviga to stop the boulder as Lucario used Force Palm on the boulder, destroying it. "So what are you going to call that Keyblade?" Sora asked. "I think I'll call it Galactic Justice." Zero said as he used Blizzaga on Rock Titan.

"OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled, but Kefka jumped in the air and kicked her away. "Ha! You can do better than that!" "PK FIRE!" Ness yelled but Kefka jumped away and kicked Ness. "Didn't your mother even tell you not to play with fire, boy?" he asked, and then was kicked away by Meiling. "Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." She said as Kefka got up. "Impressive, Chinese Warrior." He said.

Jellal ran over and punched Erza, but she dodged and slashed him, but he dodged the attack and kicked her away, while Natsu punched him really hard. "DARK RAY!" Jellal yelled as he fired at Natsu, which he dodged. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled but Jellal jumped up and used Dark Force to send him away to tons of Keyblades.

Ridley flew up and hit her with his wings, but Suika quickly recovered and threw fire at him, but he quickly dodged and rammed into her, but Suika grabbed him and threw him up in the air as she quickly flew up in the air and kicked him down to the ground and then threw massive fireballs down on him.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled. "Did you have to call HIM up?!" Kairi exclaimed. "What's wrong with Taurus?" Zelda asked as Taurus appeared in front of Lucy. "Ooooo, a giant rock, eh?" Taurus asked as he cracked his knuckles. "I can take him." He said while Zelda gave Kairi an odd look, "He's perverted." Kairi muttered. "I'm not seeing it." Zelda said as Taurus punched Rock Titan's leg while Link and Marth slashed the other leg as Marisa fired Master Spark at the heads.

Meta Knight flew over to Kefka and slashed him, but Kefka quickly dodged and looked at him. "You know for a star warrior, you are so slow." He said while dodging Roy's attack. "That the best you can do?" He taunted, but got hit by Ienzo's Thunderbolt attack and then Lea's Chakrams. "Oh yeah!" Ienzo said as he tried to high five Lea, but no luck. "CURSE MY LITTLE BODY!" Ienzo yelled. "And yet, you can jump on Lucy's shoulder with no problem?" Lea asked. "Oh shut up." Ienzo muttered.

Erza slashed Jellal, but he quickly dodged and fired Dark Ray at her, but she dodged. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled but Jellal grabbed his arm. "What?!" Natsu exclaimed as Jellal threw him up in the air as Erza ran and slashed him, sending him a few feet. "Impressive, just like I remembered from the Tower of Heaven." "SHUT UP!" Erza yelled.

Ridley shook his head and then breathed fire at Suika, but she dodged and then flew over to punch him, but he suddenly grabbed Suika's fist and then slammed her on the ground, and then opening his mouth to breathe fire on her but Suika opened her mouth and then breathed fire at him, catching Ridley off-guard as he was sent in the air. "Heheh, didn't expect that, did you?" She smirked.

Aeleus jumped up and slashed Rock Titan, but Rock Titan just simply kicked him away while Zero flew up and used Strike Raid on one head as Snake fired a missile all the way up to the other head. "GREAT MIRACLE: YASAKA'S DIVINE WIND!" Sanae yelled.

"FIRE METAL SIGN: SAINT ELMO'S PIL-" Kefka grabbed Patchy by the throat and knee'd her in the chest, causing her to cough out blood as he threw Patchy several feet as Patchy continued to cough. "Oh, you seem to have asthma. Well too bad you don't have your inhaler with you." "I didn't think I would need it for this..." Patchy said as Meiling kicked him over to Ness. "PK FLASH!" Ness yelled, sending him over to Kirby who just hammered him to the ground. "Poyo?" Kirby asked Patchy. "Y-yeah I'll be fine." She said as she grabbed the spell card she dropped.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Natsu yelled. "Dark Grab." Jellal calmly said as Natsu froze as red arm things held him down. "NATSU!" Erza yelled as she ran over and kicked Jellal away before Jellal could hit Natsu, as the arms disappeared. "Thanks." Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as Jellal was engulfed in flames.

Ridley looked at Suika as Suika looked at Ridley as Ridley breathed fire at her, while Suika did the same thing as the flames crashed into each other and created an explosion. Ridley and Suika flew right in the smoke and started beating the heck out of each other, and then Suika punched Ridley out of the smoke and she rammed into him, grabbed him by the shoulders and then headbutted him, sending him several feet away.

"Otacon, where the hell are you?" Snake asked. "I'm closing in on your loca-HOLY SHIT THAT'S A BIG ROCK MONSTER!" "Otacon, I'm with the large group, can you see me?" "Oh there you are! Ready to do this?" "Yes." Snake said as he turned off his phone as a ladder suddenly lowered next to him. "It's show time." Snake said as he climbed up the ladder and pulled out a grenade launcher. "Whoa." Marisa said as Snake fired at Rock Titan repeatedly. "That's his Final Smash." Pit explained. "Ah." Marisa said as Rock Titan yelled in pain from Snake's attacks.

Kefka got up as Sonic spin dashed right at him as Yuuka grabbed him and threw him up in the air as Knuckles jumped up and punched him to the ground. "What's the matter? I thought you could take us on." Knuckle said with a smirk as Ienzo ran over to him with Quick Attack, sending him away. "Someone was really cocky..." Ienzo said.

Jellal got up only for Natsu to use an uppercut on him, sending him flying in the air as Erza jumped up and slashed him down, and then landed on him, making a small crater.

Ridley weakly got up as he tried to breathe fire, but Suika grabbed him by the throat and smirked at him. "You're done." She said as she threw him to a cliff wall and then punched him really hard, causing him to yell in pain and then fell, dead. "What a pest, you were." She said as she went back to normal then noticing the Grand Star flying off.

Rock Titan was crumblimg, yet still managed to stand up. "The hell? He's still alive?" Snake asked, then noticing Samus aiming at him. "I'll finish him." "Wait, Samus! You'll destroy your armor!" Mario exclaimed. "I know." She said as she aimed at Rock Titan. "ZERO LASER!" She yelled as she fired the laser right at Rock Titan, not only killing Rock Titan, but completely destroying him as Rock Titan...or what was left of him, fell to the ground as Samus' armor broke off of her.

"Heeeeeey, how about you and me go on a cruuuuise later this week?" Taurus asked as he wrapped his arm around Samus, which caused Samus to shudder in fear. "Okay, now I see it." Zelda said. "Taurus, I think that's enough for now." Lucy said. "Alright then, see you later, honey." Taurus said as he disappeared as Samus still shuddered. "Okay, that was just freaky..." She muttered.

"Well I'm heading off." Otacon said as Snake jumped off the rope ladder and landed next to Viridi. "See you later, Otacon." He said as the helicopter flew off.

Kefka weakly got up and looked at them. "You...are so...powerful I'll give you that." He said. "I'll finish this." Ienzo said as he ran over to Kefka, but electricity surrounded him. "Is that what I think it is?" Phosphora asked. "Volt Tackle!" Pit exclaimed with a smile. "TAKE THIS!" Ienzo yelled as he rammed into Kefka, making him yell in pain as he was blasted away as Ienzo smirked. "Take that." He said as Kefka didn't move. "I think you killed him." Ness said. "Or paralyzed him." Mr. L thought as Meiling walked over and felt for a pulse. "Nope, he's dead." "Now that's what I call overkill." Ness said as Ienzo scratched his head in embarrassment.

Erza held Jellal by the throat and looked at him. "Go ahead, kill me. After all, I did let you live from the Tower of Heaven." He said as Erza gave him a death glare and impaled her sword into his chest, making him cough out blood. "Tell the real Jellal...I said hi." He said as he disappeared from existence. "Well, at least you had your revenge." Natsu said as Erza sighed. "Yeah..." She said as they all walked to the group.

"So what now?" Reimu asked. "I guess just wait until Ter-...okay you know what? No, I'm going after him." Marisa said as she flew off. "Wait up!" Reimu exclaimed as she flew after her. "Okay, I guess we'll just wait." Sora said.

* * *

**This took last night and this afternoon to finish. So basically, a day and a night. Hope you like it because this took FOREVER. But I had fun writing it!**

**Apparently, there's a Smash Rumor going around that Palutena might be a playable character for Smash 4.**

**It's not Ridley, it's Meta Ridley, I just felt like saying Ridley for some reason.**


	32. The Blue Man Himself

Xehanort was looking outside, while still having a smirk on his face. "I see you have been well, Terra." Xehanort said as he turned to Terra and the others. "Yikes, he's ugly." Happy said. "For once, you are right, Tom Cat." Carla said as Toad rolled his eyes.

"Happy, Carla!" Wendy exclaimed. "Toad!" Peach exclaimed as the three turned to the prisoners. "Wendy!" Happy smiled as the two flew up to her as Toad ran up to Peach. "Flying talking cats, that's a first." Lyn said.

"For heaven's sakes, child. We went to all this trouble just to find you, and you didn't even fight back from that lightning chick?" Carla asked. "Well...I couldn't do anything if she was holding my arm and squeezing it." Wendy sighed. "How come all of you didn't fight back?" Carla wondered.

"Well, I was sorta battling Black Knight when Larxene came out of nowhere and kicked me down." Lyn said. "She karate chopped the back of my neck before I could react." Saria muttered. "She paralyzed me from her lightning and killed my best friend." Amy sighed. "She was too fast for me." Roll muttered. "It was actually Hades, not Larxene." Palutena said. "I'm just hoping Reimu is okay." Peach sighed.

"Oh, I'm okay alright." Said a voice as they turned to see Reimu and Marisa standing right there. "Ah, the witch and the shrine girl has arrived as well." Xehanort said. "Xehanort...we are going to kick your ass into oblivion!" Reimu exclaimed. "That's the spirit!" Mickey exclaimed as he pulled out his Keyblade and looked at Xehanort. "Wipe that smirk off your face. You lost, Xehanort." Marisa said. "Oh did I?" Xehanort asked while smirking still.

Suddenly, Carla screamed in pain as they turned to see a blade through her chest. "CARLA!" Wendy screamed. "Oh my god!" Reimu exclaimed as they looked to see a certain man right there behind Carla. "SIGMA!" Roll yelled, as Sigma smirked.

Tears rolled down Wendy's and Happy's eyes as Sigma removed the blade as Carla fell to the ground. "YOU BASTARD!" Roll yelled as Carla weakly looked at Wendy. "Child...I mean...Wendy...I love you..." She weakly said and then her eyes closed. "NOOOOO!" Wendy yelled as Happy was crying. "WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL AN INNOCENT CAT?!" Roll yelled at him.

"Master Xehanort, is it time?" Sigma asked. "Yes, it is time, Sigma." Xehanort said. "Music to my ears." Sigma said as he walked away, and just chuckling when Roll flipped him off.

"Alright Xehanort, spill it. Why did you capture these girls?" Marisa asked. "These girls...are the key to reviving Tabuu." Xehanort said as Palutena's and Peach's eyes widened. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY THE HELL ARE WE THE KEY TO REVIVING HIM?!" Roll asked. "Like the Princesses of Heart, you have been chosen to do something special. Reviving Tabuu." "So what would you call us?" Saria asked. "I haven't actually thought of that, it's a little more difficult than the Princesses of Heart." Xehanort explained.

"Where is that blasted lever...AHA!" Sigma said as he pulled the lever.

Suddenly, blue electricity shot down on the girls, as they screamed in pain. "What the hell is going on?!" Marisa exclaimed. "It has begun." Xehanort said as Reimu turned to him. "You bastard..." She said as she ran over to him, but Xehanort slashed her away. "Reimu!" Marisa exclaimed as Reimu got up. "That was nothing." She muttered.

"Hey, what the heck is that?" Flandre asked as she pointed to the sky, as a blue figure started to form in the sky. "Oh no, don't tell me that's not who I think it is." Samus said. "Oh god." Marth said. "Is this the guy you kept telling me about?" Roy asked.

The blue electricity stopped as the girls stopped screaming in pain. "Ow..." Peach muttered. "Yeah, I'm going to feel that one for a while..." Lyn said.

The blue figure appeared complete as the figure looked at them. "Subject confirmed to be Tabuu." FLUDD said. "Oh no." Mario said.

Suddenly, the cell opened as the girls walked out. "You're just letting them go?" Marisa asked. "They have served their purpose." Xehanort said as Sigma walked up to them. "Now look outside, as the mighty Tabuu takes them all out in just one attack." Sigma said as everyone looked out the window.

"I'm back, you fools." Tabuu said as wings appeared behind him. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sonic yelled as he ran towards him and spin dashed to him. "Ah, Sonic..." Tabuu said as he formed a barrier in front of him, just when Sonic was about to hit him, which sent him back to the others, crash landing next to Sora. "Nice try, Sonic the Foolish Hedgehog, I knew you were going to do that again." He smirked and then charged his most infamous move of all time.

"OFF WAVES!" Tabuu yelled as he launched the Off Waves at everyone, sending everyone in the air and then they landed everywhere in the battle field, not a single person getting up.

"Oh my god..." Reimu said as she put her hand over her mouth in shock. Marisa just had her mouth open in shock. "Mario..." Peach muttered. "Marth, Roy...no." Lyn said. "SONIC!" Amy yelled. "Mega Man... Flash Man." Tears fell from Roll's eyes as Saria and Palutena didn't even say anything, they were just too shocked for words.

"Natsu..." Wendy said through her tears as Mickey just looked in shock. "They can't be...no they can't be!" Mickey exclaimed. "Oh but they are." Sigma chuckled. "They're all dead."

Meanwhile...

"X! X! WHERE ARE YOU?!" someone exclaimed as he was looking everywhere. "Iris! Have you seen X?" "Um, I think he's sleeping." "Of course..." He muttered and ran off.

He then ran in and X was just taking a nap. "X! Wake up!" "Ugh, five more minutes, Zero..." "This is important!" Zero exclaimed. "What could be so important that my nap?" X asked. "We found him." "Who?" "Sigma! We finally found him!"

X's eyes widened as he jumped off his bed and looked at him. "Where is he?" "The Keyblade Graveyard, Alia just noticed activity coming from him a while ago." "Let's go to the Keyblade Graveyard!" X said as he ran out of his room, with Zero still standing there.

X then peeked in the bedroom, looking at Zero. "Um, where IS the Keyblade Graveyard?" He asked as Zero sweatdropped from this. "Always in a hurry." He muttered.

"The Keyblade Graveyard is right there, and Sigma is over there with some old man named Xehanort." Alia said. "So the Keyblade Graveyard is over there." X said as Zero nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" X exclaimed.

"Hold it!" Alia said. "I'm picking up a transporter in the area of the location. There seems to be one inside this ship called the Blue Typhoon." She said. "Well at least we don't have to walk there." X said as Alia and Zero anime fell. "Sometimes I don't get you." Zero muttered.

"Okay, I got it set up, you guys go to the Keyblade Graveyard." Alia said as the two nodded and they ran to the Transporters. "Ready to do this?" X asked. "Yeah, time to take him out." Zero said as they got in the transporters and teleported away.

* * *

**What's this? Two chapters in one day? That's a total shock!**


	33. Finding 1-up Mushrooms for Everyone

Ike woke up and then got up as he looked around in the infirmary. "Well I feel better..." He muttered as he got got off the bed, but winced in pain. "Okay...almost." He said as he started walking.

X and Zero transported in the Typhoon as they looked around. "Well, I guess this is the Blue Typhoon." Zero said as they walked out of the transporter. "Okay, where the hell is the exit?" X wondered. "This might take a while." Zero said. "If only Alia gave us a map of this place." X said, and suddenly they heard the transporter as they turned to see a map. "What the?" Zero wondered as he took the map. A map of the Blue Typhoon with an arrow pointing at "You are Here." And another arrow pointing to the exit. "Wow, Alia thinks of everything." Zero said as X nodded as they walked off.

"Oh my god..." Tails said as he was looking outside, shocked to see what he just witnessed. "This can't be happening, it just can't!" Tails exclaimed as Ike walked by. "What can't be happening?" Ike asked. "Everyone has been killed...by Tabuu!" Tails exclaimed as Ike's widened in shock. "What?!" He exclaimed.

Marisa's fist clenched and glared at Xehanort. "You son of a bitch!" She exclaimed. "Try all the cursing you'd like, it won't bring 'em back." Sigma said as Peach's eyes widened. "Bring them back..." She whispered as Wendy was hugging Carla's corpse. "BRING THEM BACK!" Peach smiled as Roll looked at her. "What are you so happy about?" "We can bring them back if we go to the Mushroom Kingdom!" "How is that going to work?" Roll asked. "Oh, I know what she's talking about!" Palutena exclaimed as she pounded her fists and whispered in Roll's ear. "Oooooh...GENIUS!" Roll smiled as Wendy looked at her confused. "What's going on?" She wondered as she gently put Carla down. "We're going to the Mushroom Kingdom, come on!" Roll exclaimed as she took Wendy's arm and ran off with the others.

Ven just got in the Keyblade Graveyard as he looked at the mess before him. "Did I miss something?" He wondered as he walked around. "Damn, I wonder if Terra and Aqua had an epic battle with Xehanort..." He said. "But what's with the dead turtle?" He wondered as he looked at Bowser as he continued to walk.

Heavy Lobster backed up a little as Meta Knight was still alive. "Y-you saved me?" He asked as Heavy Lobster nodded, but he was sparking as he walked away from Meta Knight and then fell to the ground, exploding. "I am grateful." He said, then noticing Dark Nebula still floating around. "How come you weren't hit by it?" He asked. "I am unaffected by the blue man's Off Waves, only the Triple Star can hurt me." He said. "Ah."

The two then noticed Pit getting up. "What?" Meta Knight wondered. "What? I'm an angel, I can revive when I die." He said. "Ah, of course." Meta Knight said, and then turned to him again. "And yet, you didn't revive when you were hit by those waves in Subspace?" "I was turned into a trophy, I couldn't come back alive, sheesh..." He muttered.

"So the three of us are still alive, but the rest of us...they're not so lucky." Meta Knight closed his eyes. "And we have to deal with that jerk again, but there's not enough of us, we won't be able to take him out." Pit sighed, and then the trio heard two girls yelling. "Did I somehow forget those two girls are immortal?" Pit asked. "You're not the only one." Meta Knight said.

"IF YOU WEREN'T TALKING TO ME, I WOULD'VE DODGED THOSE WAVES!" Mokou yelled. "OH SO IT'S MY FAULT? WHO'S THE ONE THAT KEPT BRAGGING ABOUT THE GREEN STARS?" Kaguya yelled. "OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE GOT TO GET OVER THAT!" Mokou yelled, when suddenly an arrow shot between them, grabbing their attention. "Just because Eirin and Reisen are dead, doesn't mean you can't argue forever." Pit said. "Actually, Eirin is immortal like us, she's just knocked out." Mokou explained. "Oh..." Pit rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I probably forgot that." He said as Meta Knight rolled his eyes and then looked at te girls. "So when did you guys wake up?" Meta Knight asked. "Right now." Mokou said. "Wait a minute, I thought Dante was immortal." Kaguya said. "He's not; he's just really hard to kill." Pit said as the girls, Meta Knight and Dark Nebula looked at them. "What? I play Devil May Cry sometimes." He said.

"PIT!" yelled a voice as Pit turned to see Palutena running and hugging him. "Palutena?! What's going on here?" He asked as the rest caught up to her. "Man, you run fast." Roll said as Amy was on her knees, catching her breath. "So what's going on, why is Tabuu back alive?" Meta Knight asked as Palutena parted from Pit. "The thing is, we were chosen to revive Tabuu." She said as Pit's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Pit yelled.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Meta Knight asked. "We're going to revive everyone by 1-Up Mushrooms." Peach said. "Oh, that's brilliant!" Pit exclaimed. "But how are we going to get there? We can't just walk there." Wendy said. "Who said we're walking?" Amy asked as she pointed to the Blue Typhoon. "We're taking the X-Tornado and Gummi Ship." She smiled. "I guess we'll just fly." Pit said as Palutena activated the Power of Flight as she flew up as well. "We'll meet you at the Mushroom Kingdom." Palutena said as the rest nodded and the two flew off with Meta Knight, Dark Nebula, Mokou and Kaguya flying off with them.

X and Zero jumped off the Blue Typhoon as they noticed Pit and the others flying. "Did I just see an angel?" X asked. "I saw a dark star with an eye, as if that wasn't freaky." Zero said as they walked forward, then noticed Peach and the others running past them and jumped up on the Typhoon, they weren't even paying attention to the two. "A pink hedgehog...A PINK HEDGEHOG! WHAT THE HELL!" Zero yelled. "Something tells me you hate pink." X said. "What was your first clue?" Zero muttered as X shrugged and walked off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ike asked them. "Going to the Mushroom Kingdom to get a lot of 1-up Mushrooms." Saria said. "Sweet, I'll go with you." Ike said, and then was hugged by Lyn and returned her hug. "Alright, enough with the hugging, let's go!" Roll exclaimed. "Moment breaker..." Wendy muttered. "I heard that!" Roll said.

Amy, Peach, Wendy, and Lyn got in the X-Tornado while Saria and Ike got in the Gummi Ship as they flew off. "Hey! What am I going to take?" Roll asked, and then noticing Kirby's Dragoon. "Hmm...I wonder." She said as she hopped on the Dragoon and flew off. "WHOOOOOA! HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING?!" Roll screamed as she turned it to go off with the others to the Mushroom Kingdom. "I can't help but wonder if we forgot someone." Saria said as Roll flew past them. "Roll." Ike said. "Ah."

Pit landed in front of Peach's Castle with the others. "I wonder how the others are doing." He said. "Does anyone hear screaming?" Kaguya asked as they turned to see Roll on the Dragoon. "She had to take the Dragoon, didn't she?" Meta Knight asked. "HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?!" Roll screamed as she was flying RIGHT to Peach's castle. "YOU MIGHT WANT TO TURN!" Pit yelled. "Oh this is going to hurt..." Roll closed her eyes. CRASH!

Roll was already inside Peach's Castle, rubbing her head as the Dragoon was still in one piece...as she was in the kitchen and the Dragoon was already in the fridge. "My achin..." She muttered.

The X-Tornado and Gummi Ship landed as they all got out of the ships. "Why is there a huge hole in my castle?" Peach asked. "Roll used the Dragoon." Meta Knight replied. "Well that explains why she was screaming the entire time." Amy said as Wendy looked around. "This place is so...peaceful." Wendy said. "If only you knew what happens a lot." Pit muttered as Roll walked out of Peach's castle and carrying the Dragoon. "You might need a new fridge and a new sink." Roll muttered as she put the Dragoon next to the Gummi Ship. "Mario's a plumber; he can easily fix the sink." Peach said. "Yeah, but the fridge might be another issue." Saria said.

"So where are the 1-up Mushrooms?" Dark Nebula asked. "Simple, ? Blocks of course." Pit said. "You can also by them at Toad Town." Peach said. "And I think there's a stash of 1-up Mushrooms in Mario's house." "What about Luigi's?" Meta Knight asked. "That too." Peach said. "Alright, let's get the 1-up Mushrooms!" Mokou exclaimed as everyone nodded. "I'll race you." Kaguya smirked. "Oh you are on, moon princess." Mokou smirked as the two flew off. "This will go well." Pit muttered as everyone spread out.

Wendy looked at Luigi's house as she walked in. "Let's see, where are they?" She wondered, and suddenly she heard barking. "Huh?" Wendy asked as she was tackled to the ground by a ghostly dog. Polterpup! "Hey hey! That tickles!" Wendy laughed as Polterpup was licking her and then he jumped off of her. "Hey, do you know where the 1-up Mushrooms are?" Wendy asked as Polterpup turned around and ran off, as Wendy followed him.

"Excuse me, how much do those 1-Up Mushrooms cost?" Palutena asked. "Well, they are exactly two coins." The Toad said as he turned. "HOLY MUSHROOMS! Are you the great Palutena?" "Yep." "Oh my god, it's an honor to meet you! Here, take the 1-up's! On the house!" He exclaimed. "Thanks." Palutena said as she took the mushrooms.

Pit looked at a ? Block as he smiled. "Here we go." He said as he jumped up and punched it. "YOW!" He yelled as he rubbed his hand in pain. "How does Mario not get hurt by this?" He asked as he jumped up to see what it was. "Aww, just a Fire Flower." He said, but he took it anyways. "Might use it for later." He said as he jumped off.

Roll noticed a Koopa walking around and tons of Goombas. "I wonder." She said as she stepped on the Koopa and then kicked the Koopa shell to the Goombas, as ten 1-up Mushrooms landed on Roll's hands. "Sweet." She said as she walked away from the knocked out Goombas. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" The Koopa yelled at him.

Lyn slashed through a bush to find a couple of 1-ups just lying there. "Score!" She said as she took them.

Amy noticed a Goomba walking around as she pulled out her hammer. "Luckily, there's a wall right there." She said as she picked up the Goomba. "HEY HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The Goomba exclaimed as she threw him up and hammered him to the wall, as the Goomba bounced back as Amy hit him again. Two minutes later, she got ten 1-ups. "Aw yeah!" She said as she walked away, while the Goomba was struggling to get up.

Pit fired an arrow on another ? Block as he jumped up, only to see a bell. "What the hell is this?" He wondered as he took it, only to get a cat suit. "Weird." He said as he tried to fly, but he fell...and he landed on all fours. "Huh? This is totally weird." He said.

"DON'T HURT ME! TAKE MY 1-UP I FOUND ON THE GROUND!" A Shy Guy exclaimed as he gave it to Meta Knight and Dark Nebula. "Thanks." Meta Knight said.

Peach walked in Mario's house and walked down to the basement, turned on the light and saw the many 1-ups. "He sure likes to collect them." She giggled as she took a few and walked out.

Wendy was holding a bag that held TONS of 1-up Mushrooms in the bag. "Thanks little guy." Wendy said as she petted Polterpup as he licked her face. "See you later!" Wendy said as she walked out and closed the door.

"WHERE ARE THOSE FREAKING MUSHROOMS?!" Kaguya yelled as she flew around, looking for at least one 1-up Mushroom. "Can't find them?" Mokou smirked as she held a ton of 1-ups and walked away. "One of these days, I am so going to kill her." Kaguya muttered and then noticed a 1-up Mushroom in front of her. "Huh?" She wondered as she looked up to see Wendy smiling and then she turned to walk away. "How sweet of her." She smiled as she took the 1-up Mushroom and walked to the ships.

Ike and Saria walked out of Peach's Castle with some 1-ups in their hands. "Who knew Peach has some 1-up Mushrooms?" Saria asked. "Yeah." Ike said as the two walked over to them.

"Hey where's Pit?" Palutena asked when they regrouped. "Is that him?" Amy asked as they turned to see a cat walking to them. "Why do I have sudden urge to chase something?" Pit asked as Amy pulled out her hammer. "This won't hurt a bit." She said as she slammed her hammer on Pit, which not only deactivated the power-up, but gave Pit a major headache. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled. "You absorbed a Super Bell, it turns you into a cat." Peach explained. "Well that explains why I was walking on all fours." Pit muttered.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked a voice as they turned to see Tenshi walking up to them. "We're going to revive everyone at the Keyblade Graveyard, they were killed by Tabuu." Roll said. "Can I come with you? I tried to find Roxas at Destiny Islands, but I couldn't find him." "He was one of the people who were killed by Tabuu." Palutena said as Tenshi's eyes widened as she quickly took a 1-up Mushroom from Wendy. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" She said.

Everyone put their 1-up Mushrooms in the Gummi Ship as they all got in the ships. "Oh no, I am NOT taking the wild Dragoon again!" Roll exclaimed. "In that case, I'll try it." Wendy said as she got on the Dragoon. "Good luck." Roll muttered as she got in the X-Tornado.

"Alright, let's go revive everyone." Pit said as he flew off with the others, determined to save their friends.

* * *

**Pit as a cat...now that's something interesting that all his fangirls will scream about.**


	34. Reviving Everyone

"What the hell happened here?" Ven wondered as he looked at everyone who died from Tabuu's Off Waves attack. "Sheesh, that's just...wow." He said.

"It seems we have a survivor." Said a voice as Ven turned to see X and Zero walking up to him. "Uh, I just got here; I don't know what the hell just happened." Ven said. "Ah." Zero said as X turned to see something. "What in the world?" He asked as he walked up to a corpse. "Is this me?" X asked as he picked up Mega Man's body. "Wow, I can't tell if he's a clone or you are." Zero said. "Hopefully, he's the clone...or I'm gonna freak out." X said as he put Mega Man down.

"Wait a minute, who's that?" X asked as he pointed to the sky to look at Tabuu. "I don't want to know." Zero said as he looked down to see Ven already gone. "What?" He wondered as he noticed Ven already walking away. "Hey wait up!" Zero exclaimed as he ran off while X was looking at Mega Man. "It can't be me." He said as he ran off to catch up with the others.

Just then, the X Tornado, Gummi Ship and the Dragoon landed near them as they all got off. "How the hell did you control that thing?" Roll asked Wendy. "Simple, you just had to be one with the Dragoon." She smiled. "Bullshit." Roll muttered.

"Alright, let's do this." Pit said as everyone nodded. "This is going to be fun." He smiled.

The first ones to be revived were Marth and Roy who was revived by Ike. "Ow..." Marth said as he got up, rubbing his head as Roy got up as he looked at Tabuu. "WHY THAT UNFORGIVING CHEAP JERK! LET ME AT HIM!" Roy yelled. "Marth, Roy!" exclaimed a voice as they turned to see Lyn running up to them and hugging the both of them. "Lyn!" Marth smiled as they returned the hug.

"POOOOYOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kirby yelled as he jumped up and did a few frontflips before he landed. He was revived by Palutena. "Poyo!" He smiled as he hugged Palutena, then noticing Pit reviving Yuuka as he ran over to Yuuka as the two hugged.

Meta Knight tossed two 1-ups to Snake and Lucario. "Can someone tell me how the hell he's alive?" Snake asked as Lucario got up. "I don't even know." Lucario said.

Wendy walked over to Natsu and the others as she gave them the 1-ups. "Ugh..." Natsu said as he got up and punched the ground in frustration. "How did we lose so easily to him?" He asked as Gray and the others got up. "Probably because you were frozen in shock." Gray said. "Shut up." Natsu muttered. "Now's not the time for arguing." Erza said as Lucy nodded. "Yeah, good point." Natsu said as he was hugged by Wendy.

Pit threw 1-ups at Viridi, Dark Pit, Phosphora, Sanae and Suwako. "Ah, I love that sound effect." He smiled and then was hugged by Viridi. "Hey!" Pit smiled as both of them kissed. "Get a room, you two." Sanae giggled as Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

Tenshi threw a 1-up to only Roxas, no one else. "What just happene-...oh no." Roxas said as Tenshi smiled and then kissed him...RIGHT when Dark Nebula dropped a 1-up on Namine. "Oh...that's bad timing." Pit said. Namine got up and scratched her head, wondering what the hell just happened. "Roxas, do you know what happened?" She wondered as she turned her head, only to see Viridi in front of her. "Where's Roxas?" She asked. "Oh he's...still dead." She lied. "Oh, I'll be right back." She said as she ran off to get a 1-up from the Gummi Ship. "Quick! We gotta get Tenshi away from Roxas!" She said, and then Tenshi was blasted away. "Huh?" Viridi wondered as she saw Reisen pointing her finger at Tenshi. "I didn't mean it like THAT!" Viridi said with a sweatdrop.

Roll threw 1-ups at Mega Man and Flash Man as they got up. "Ever feel like you were picked up by someone while you were dead?" Mega Man asked. "What kind of a question is that?" Flash Man asked as he noticed Sakuya getting up. "Hey." He said as Sakuya smiled and hugged him and then Roll hugged Mega Man.

Peach gave Mario, Luigi, Rosalina and Polari 1-up Mushrooms as they got up. "Mama mia...I remember how that felt." Mario muttered as Luigi looked at his mask. "Aww, he ruined my good mask." Luigi muttered. "Good lord, that hurt..." Polari muttered. "No kidding." Rosalina nodded in agreement.

"Yep...still a Pikachu." Ienzo muttered. "Interesting, you're still a Pikachu even when you get revived. Most interesting..." Even said as he was randomly taking notes. "Are you serious?" Ienzo asked.

"Wow, so that's what it feels like to be hit from his Off Waves." Ness said. "See what I mean? It hurts like hell!" Lucas said as he looked to see the Ice Climbers getting up.

Mokou and Kaguya looked at each other as they were right in front of Dante's corpse. "I want to revive him." "No...I WANT to revive him!" "Oh for the love of!" Eirin exclaimed as she took one of the 1-ups and revived Dante. "Sheesh..." "Not cool, Eirin..." Mokou muttered.

"That blue freak needs another Falcon Punch to the face." Falcon said as he cracked his knuckles. "Beep." Game and Watch nodded in agreement.

"What just happened?" Donald asked. "Gawrsh, it seems like that blue man used some sort of attack to kill us all." Goofy said. "Thank you, captain obvious." Donald muttered as Sora walked up to them. "You too, huh?" He asked. "We all were killed." Donald said.

Amy threw 1-ups at Sonic, Shadow, Blaze and Knuckles while smiling. "So how are we going to get Tabuu while he has that damned barrier?" Sonic asked while Amy was hugging him. "I dunno." Blaze said.

Link and Zelda got up as Link's fist clenched. "I'm still wondering how he was revived." He said as Saria hugged him, as he returned the hug. "Awww, best friends reunited, how adorable." Zelda giggled.

"Guys, I'd like to tell you something." Palutena said, which grabbed everyone's attention. "Tabuu was revived...by us." She said. "Come again?" Luigi asked. "We were chosen to revive Tabuu." Wendy explained. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Roy yelled. "No, she's not." Lyn sighed.

"Great...that old coot decides to use you guys to revive that blue freak, well that's just great." Knuckles muttered. "The question is, how are we going to get rid of that barrier?" Zero wondered. "We would need something powerful...more powerful than Flandre, Suika, and Yuuka combined." Ike said.

"Wait a minute; I just know the answer to this!" Sonic said as he ran off. "Where's he headed off to?" Nitori asked. "According to my calculations, there's a cannon in the Blue Typhoon called the Sonic Power Cannon." "Of course, now I see why he ran off." Blaze said as Shadow nodded.

"Tails." Sonic said as Tails turned to him. "Sonic!" Tails exclaimed as he ran over and hugged him, as Sonic returned the hug. "I need to use that Sonic Power Cannon." He said. "It'd be powerful enough to destroy Tabuu's barrier that he used on me." Sonic explained. "Alright cool, but we need something to make it more powerful." "We can help!" said a voice as they turned to the Princesses of Heart, with the Grand Stars behind them. "Oh this is going to be sweet." Sonic said as he noticed Daisy coming over to them with the Chaos Emeralds. "You'll probably need these too." She said as Sonic smirked. "Got it."

Tails pushed a button as said cannon emerged on the front of the ship. "Oh baby, this is going to be sweet." Daisy said.

Sonic ran in to the end of the cannon while holding the Chaos Emeralds. "Anytime you're ready, Tails." He said as Tails pushed the lever, while the Princesses of Heart closed their eyes as the Grand Stars glowed brightly, giving the cannon way more power, as the cannon was fully charged. "Ready Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic closed his eyes while the Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly. "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU!" Sonic yelled as he transformed into Super Sonic. "Ready!" Sonic exclaimed.

"SONIC POWER CANNON...FIRE!" Everyone said in the Typhoon as Sonic blasted off.

"What is that hedgehog up to?" Tabuu wondered and then quickly realized what just happened. "Oh dear." He said as he quickly formed his wings and tried to block Sonic's attack, however, Sonic was extremely TOO fast as he broke Tabuu's barrier AND his wings were totally shattered. "NO!" Tabuu yelled. "Oh yes." Sonic said as he did a powerful kick to him, sending him over to the ground where everyone was waiting.

Sonic landed in front of Tabuu as he got up. "I'll go deal with Xehanort, you guys go ahead and deal with this guy." Ike said as he ran off. Natsu cracked his knuckles and smirked. "This is going to be fun." "You fools think you can beat me? THINK AGAIN!" Tabuu yelled.

Xehanort and everyone else in the base was totally shocked to see what they just witnessed. "What?!" Sigma exclaimed. Xehanort was at a loss for words as Reimu and Marisa looked at each other. "This is going to be epic." Marisa said as Reimu nodded as they turned to Xehanort.

"SIGMA!" X yelled as Sigma turned to see X and Zero walking up to him. "You fools finally found me, about time." He said as the three of them got into their battle stances. "Let's finish this." Sigma said.

"XEHANORT!" yelled a voice. "VEN?!" Terra and Mickey yelled as they saw Ven running up to them. "Ah, the boy woke up." Xehanort said. "SHUT UP!" Ven yelled as he took out his Keyblade. "Got room for one more?" Ike asked as he quickly joined them.

"I have a feeling, this battle will be one to remember." Xehanort said as he got in his battle stance. "Oh you bet it will." Marisa smirked.

* * *

**It's time...FOR THE EPIC FINAL BATTLE!**


	35. Three Final Battles!

"FLARE BLADE!" Roy yelled, but Tabuu teleported and kicked him to the side, but Dante slashed him down and brought out his two guns and fired at him, but Tabuu kicked him off and then fired bullets at Youmu and Mario, but they quickly dodged it.

Ike slashed Xehanort, but Xehanort blocked it and countered, but Ike jumped back to avoid being hit while Terra jumped up to slash Xehanort, but Xehanort jumped back and used Blizzaga to hit Terra, but Ven used Firaga to block it, and then Marisa used Master Spark right through the smoke, blasting Xehanort away, but Xehanort Aerial Recovered and landed. "Wow, someone is agile for an old man." Marisa said. "No kidding." Reimu said.

Sigma slashed Zero, but Zero quickly jumped back and fired at Sigma while X ran down and slid under him, knocking him down as Zero jumped up and kicked him in the chest, and then punched him in the face. Sigma kicked Zero off of him as he glared at the two. "You two sure have improved the last time we faced each other, however...i'm just getting started." "Bring it, Sigma." X said.

Mario ran over to Tabuu as he jumped up to punch Tabuu, but Tabuu kicked Mario away as he was hit by Link's arrows. "Yo, blue boy...pay attention to everyone." Link said. "I'm not a blue boy. I'm the world's most powerful being." He said. "Where have I heard that before?" Lucario sarcastically asked before firing Aura Spheres. Tabuu quickly teleported and fired bullets at Lucario, but he jumped away while Erza jumped up and slashed him down as Meta Knight ran over and used Drill Rush, sending Tabuu away. "You fools, I'm just getting warmed up." Tabuu said. "Bring it on, blue freak!" Natsu exclaimed.

"AETHER!" Ike yelled, but Xehanort dodged and slashed him back, while dodging Ven's and Terra's attacks as Xehanort pointed his Keyblade at Ven. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" He asked, but Mickey used Zantetsuken to blast him away as Reimu pulled out a spell card. "LIGHT SPIRIT: DIVINE SPIRIT ORBS!" She yelled as Terra and Ven used Triple Firaga to make it even more dangerous as Xehanort yelled in pain. "Thanks!" Reimu said as she high fived Terra and Ven.

Sigma slashed X, but he dodged as Zero pulled out his sword and slashed Sigma, but Sigma blocked as they looked at each other. "You really think you can beat me with that pitiful sword of yours?" "Probably." Zero said as he kicked Sigma and then slashed him as X fired at Sigma. "Impressive moves, boys...just as I remember it." "Stop reminiscing and fight!" Zero ordered.

"Cover me, I'm going to cast a spell!" Wendy said. "Got ya covered." Palutena said as she got in front of her, Pit behind her, and Sora and Kirby to her sides as Wendy closed her eyes. "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens...VERNIER!" She chanted as Meiling, Snake and Marth were caught in some glowing orbs. "What the hell?" Snake asked as he looked at Wendy. "What did you do?" "Vernier temporarily gives you a speed boost while you are inside the magical aura, you can also hover." She explained. "Music to my ears." Snake said as Meiling cracked her knuckes. "I can already fly, but thanks for the speed boost." She said. "Let's do this." Marth said as the three quickly flew off to Tabuu as Meiling quickly kicked Tabuu away as he teleported but got slashed down by Marth as Snake fired at Tabuu. "Whoa, that's amazing!" Pit exclaimed as Wendy giggled. "This is why she's amazing at Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

Xehanort slashed Reimu, but she quickly dodged as Mickey used Blizzaga Pursuit on Xehanort while Marisa pulled out a spell card. "STAR SIGN: ECCENTRIC ASTEROID!" Marisa yelled. Ven sweatdropped when he watched the spell hit Xehanort. "Is that a more powerful version of Ragnarock?" He wondered. "...Maybe." Terra said as Ike ran in and slashed Xehanort to a wall.

Sigma slashed Zero, but he blocked it and countered while X took the sword and slashed Sigma repeatedly until Sigma was up to a wall and then X impaled the sword to Sigma's shoulder and then fired at his face. "Stabbing him and then shooting in the face, that's a bit overkill." "Riiiiight, not as overkill as your awakening mode." "...Good point." Zero said as he noticed Sigma painfully taking the sword out and throwing it to Zero, but he grabbed it. "Heheh, big mistake." Zero said as he slashed him away. "Is it me, or is he more...easier?" X asked. "Well considering there's two of us, he is easier." Zero said. "True."

Tabuu brought out his golden chain and grabbed Luigi by the leg. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed as Tabuu swung it around. "HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled as Sonic flew up and kicked Tabuu down, as the chain broke and Luigi faceplanted. "I'm okay." He muttered. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled as Phosphora used lightning bolts on Tabuu, making him yell in pain as Natsu's attack got him. "Nice!" Natsu yelled as he high fived Phosphora. Roll ran over to Tabuu as Patchy threw her a spell card as she grabbed it. "FIRE SIGN: AKIBA SUMMER!" She yelled as the firey whip grabbed Tabuu as she slammed him to a wall as Roy ran over to him and used Blazer on him.

"STAR SIGN: SATELLITE ILLUSION!" Marisa yelled while Ike used Quick Draw to send Xehanort to Marisa's spell. "FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled as Terra, Ven and Mickey jumped up and slashed Xehanort down. Xehanort got up and used Eruption to blast everyone away. "I will not go down easily by you guys." He said. "Said the guy who's getting his ass kicked." Marisa said, as Ven laughed at this. "Good one." He said.

Sigma kept slashing the both of them which they kept dodging every single attack. "Is he getting desperate?" X asked. "Maybe." Zero said as X kicked Sigma away and Zero jumped up, did a few front flips and then stabbed Sigma in his chest, making him yell in pain. "Ouch...that'll leave a mark." X said as he fired at Sigma.

"Let's see what will happen..." Pit said as he pulled out the Fire Flower and absorbed it. His wings went on fire, his flip flops turned charred black, his clothes were orange and red as his hair was also on fire, even his Palutena bows were on fire! "Should I call you Mini Pyrrhon?" Viridi asked as she held up a random mirror to Pit. "Nah." He said as he fired fire arrows at Tabuu. The Magical auras disappeared from Meiling, Marth and Snake. "Aww..." Meiling muttered. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled as Tabuu was blasted away while Sonic quickly flew off and kicked him back, where Natsu jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as he punched him down while Shadow used Chaos Spear on Tabuu.

"COMET: BLAZING STAR!" Marisa yelled, but Xehanort used Stopga to stop Marisa. "Wh-what?!" Marisa exclaimed as Xehanort ran over and slashed Marisa, but Terra got in the way and blocked it as he slashed him away, jumping back as Stopga's effects wore off as Marisa rammed into Xehanort as she jumped back. "Thanks." Marisa said as Marisa nodded.

Sigma weakly got up and quickly grabbed X by the throat. "I will end you painfully." He said. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Zero yelled as he ran over and slashed right through him, making him yell in pain as Sigma fell...and broke in half. "For a minute there, I thought you were going for the head." X said. "Nah, I'm not that crazy." Zero said as he stabbed Sigma's head for good measure, as X gave him a weird look. "What?" "...I have no words." X said as they turned to watch the battle with Xehanort.

"No...how can I lose...to a bunch of you fools?!" Tabuu exclaimed. "I'll finish him." Marth said. "No, we will." Natsu said as Marth nodded as he raised his sword up in the air. "CRITICAL HIT!" He yelled as he slashed right through Tabuu as Natsu unleashed Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame right when Marth slashed through him. "No..." Tabuu said as he noticed Captain Falcon jumping in the air. "NOOOOOOO!" Tabuu yelled. "FALCON PUNCH!" He yelled as he Falcon Punched his face, as he jumped up and landed behind him, as Tabuu glowed and exploded. "What a shame, I was going to use my Metal Blades on him." Mega Man said. "Or use my Gungnir." Remi said. "Lavatein." Flandre said as she shrugged. "Oh well." She said as Sonic changed back to normal. "Well that's the end of that." He said as the Fire Flower used up all it's power on Pit. "So soon?" Pit asked as he sighed. "Well, those arrows probably used up a lot." Viridi said. "True." He said.

Xehanort fell on one knee as he weakly looked at them. "I...won't lose..." He said. "You already have." Ike said as he walked up to him as his Ragnell glowed and then he slashed him up and then Ike jumped up in the air. "GREAT...AETHEEEEER!" He yelled as Marisa pulled out a spell card as Ike slammed his sword down to the ground as he jumped away. "FINAL SPAAAAAAAAARK!" She yelled as Xehanort yelled in pain. "Overkill much?" Ven asked with a sweatdrop as X and Zero walked up next to him. "Yeesh, wouldn't want to battle against those two." X said as Zero nodded in agreement.

Ike looked at Carla's corpse and then thought of something. "Hmm, I wonder if there's any 1-up's left." He said as he picked her up and ran off with Toad and Happy following him, while everyone else calmly walked away from Xehanort's fading corpse.

"Wow...and you guys had a difficult time with him?" Rosalina asked. "He was quite powerful in Subspace." Mario said. "And there were quite a few of us." Pit said. "But now, there's a whole lot more who kicked Tabuu's ass." Dante said as he put his guns away. "Too freaking easy." Natsu said.

Ike ran up to Wendy and looked at her. "Do you got a 1-up left?" "I do, I saved one for her." She said as she took the last 1-up and gave it to Carla.

Carla's eyes widened as she looked at Wendy. "Hey." Wendy said as she hugged Carla, as Carla returned the hug.

"So Terra, where's Aqua?" Ven asked. "Well...i'll tell you when we're in the Typhoon, it'll be a long story." Terra said as everyone walked back to the Blue Typhoon.

* * *

**Those three just got dominated.**


	36. The REAL Final Battle

"WHAT?!" Ven yelled as the Blue Typhoon was on its way to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Yes, that's what happened." "So let me get this straight, I was put into a coma, you battle Aqua for the last time, you sent her to the darkness, and then years later, you finally break free from your armor in this place called the Mushroom Kingdom, and then I wake up to find out about this?" He asked. "Pretty much." Terra said.

"You know, I wonder why Ven is like Roxas." Lea said as Roxas took a look at Ven. "I dunno." Roxas shrugged. "I'd tell you what happened during the ending of Birth by Sleep, but you'd probably be confused." Pit said as Lea and Roxas both gave him an odd look. "See what I mean? You're giving me odd looks." Pit muttered.

"So let's see...that transporter is where again?" X wondered as they walked around. "You just HAD to drop the map when you ran off with Ven, didn't you?" Zero asked. "Oh so this is my fault? Who gave me the map after we got outside?" X asked. "Why you..." Zero said as he raised his fist. "What the HECK?!" exclaimed a voice as they turned to see Mega Man walking up to them. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like." Zero said. "Oh my god, Roll is going to freak." Mega Man said as he ran off. "HEY ROLL!" He yelled. "He's probably going to come back, GO GO GO!" Zero yelled as he ran while taking X's hand and running off.

Zero turned his head to see if no one was following him, and then once he looked forward again, he slammed RIGHT into Patchy who was walking while nose-deep into a book. The book when flying as X grabbed it and took a look. "How to Stop Witches from Stealing Your Books?" He read out loud. "What kind of a book is this?" He wondered as he looked up to see shocked expressions from Zero and Patchy, as Zero was on top of Patchy...and of course, accidental kiss. "Oh my." He said. "Zero, I didn't know you liked girls." He said, trying not to smile. Zero got up as Patchy's whole face was a dark red. "Uh...SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Zero yelled as he grabbed X again, making him drop the book that was he was about to read, as the book landed in front of Patchy. "Wh-what just happened?" Patchy asked, still blushing.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Roll asked. "No, I'm serious!" Mega Man exclaimed. "Alright then." Roll said. "WHERE ARE THE FREAKING TRANSPORTERS?!" Zero exclaimed as they somehow reached a dead end. "Oh that's just great." He muttered as they turned and they bumped into Mega Man and Roll. "Holy crap, is that you?" Roll asked. "I think so." He said as Roll walking around X with her hand on her chin. "He sure looks like you." She said.

"So uh...do you guys know where the transporters are? We're trying to transport home." Zero said. "Oh, if you keep walking and make a left at the end of this hallway and then turn right, you'll find them." Mega Man explained as Zero nodded. "Thanks." He said as he took X's hand and ran off. "I'm wondering if that's me from the future." Mega Man wondered. "Maybe." Roll said.

The Typhoon landed in front of the Mushroom Kingdom as everyone walked out. "Do I even want to know about that hole in the castle?" Mario asked as Roll sweatdropped. "You guys don't even want to know." Roll muttered.

"So now what do we do since those bastards are destroyed?" Daisy asked. "Probably head home for all of us." Natsu said. "I'm just hoping Juvia is okay." Gray said. "Ah! So you do have feelings for her!" Natsu teased as he lightly elbowed him. "I do not." Gray said.

"You think you all won, but you HAVEN'T!" exclaimed a voice. "Who said that?" Wendy asked. "Kefka..." Reimu said as she took out a spell card.

Kefka landed in front of them and smirked. "Weren't you killed by Ienzo's Volt Tackle?" Meiling asked. "You felt the wrong side of my chest, Chinese Warrior. I was faking my death this whole time. As soon as that Blue Death Boy killed you all, I got up, gave him a thumbs up and took off. It'll take more than just a simple Volt Tackle to take this jester down." He said.

"No matter what it takes, we'll take you out." Viridi said. "Oh you think so, huh? Well let's see how you would like THIS!" He exclaimed as everyone glowed and then they were gone.

"Let's see...ah, here it is." Zero said as they looked at each other and nodded. "Let's do this." X said as they walked to the transporters, and suddenly they glowed and disappeared.

Everyone looked around to see where they were. "Why are we back at Skyworld?" Pit asked. "Never mind about that, LOOK!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed to the distance as Kefka was still glowing. "What is he up to?" Marisa wondered as Kefka transformed.

"That is Kefka's Final Form and according to my data, his final form is more powerful than Tabuu, Sigma and Xehanort combined." FLUDD said. "WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. "No matter how powerful they are, we'll always take 'em out." Falcon said as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh you gotta be KIDDING ME! WE WERE SO CLOSE TO GOING BACK HOME!" Zero exclaimed. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to fight that weird angel." X said. "What do you mean, weird ange-HOLY CRAP!" Zero yelled as he looked at X. "Let's do this." He said as they ran off and joined the others.

"Life...dreams...hope... where do they come from? And where do they go? Such meaningless things...i'll destroy them all!" Kefka exclaimed. "Alright guys, let's take this bastard down." Marisa said as everyone nodded. "Heartless Angel." Kefka said as he used it on Marisa, Peach, Reimu and Shadow. "Why you..." Shadow muttered.

Mario and Luigi ran over to him as they jumped up and punched him. "Haha! Your punches are meaningless!" Kefka exclaimed as he grabbed the bros and threw them to the others.

Eirin fired arrows along with Pit and Dark Pit, but Kefka just simply chuckled. "Havoc Wing." He said as the trio yelled in pain as Phosphora flew over to him while firing Lightning Bolts at him, but Kefka kicked her away and used Firaga on her, blasting her away.

"Beep! Beep!" Game and Watch exclaimed as Falcon understood. "Right." He said as he picked up Game and Watch and threw him. "GO GET HIM!" He yelled. "Hmm? What is this?" Kefka asked. When Game and Watch came close to him, he transformed into his Octopus form and started attacking him.

"Oh my, an octopus, how threatening!" Kefka sarcastically said, not caring about the damage he's taking as Game and Watch went back to normal ten seconds later. "Begone, flat boy!" He exclaimed as he picked up Game and Watch and threw him away, while Lucario threw Aura Sphere's at him. "Ha ha ha! Your blue spheres won't do a thing!" He exclaimed as he used Blizzaga on him, but Lucario dodged it, only for Kefka to punch him away.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy yelled. "Wow, that's an interesting angel." Loke said as he ran over to Kefka. "So you're the famous lion? How interesting." Kefka said as he blocked Loke's every punch and kick as he punched him hard, sending Loke away. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled but Kefka yawned at the attack. "Fire, big deal." He said ae he smirked. "Ultima." He said as not only he used it on Natsu, but Lucy and Erza as well, as they screamed in pain.

"O Strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!" Wendy yelled as she used the spell on Meiling, Falcon, and Daisy. "Oh baby...this is going to amazing." Daisy said. "Heh, thanks for the power boost." Falcon said as the trio ran over to to Kefka as Falcon jumped in the air. "FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon yelled as Meiling dive bombed on Kefka's chest while Daisy jumped and kicked Kefka in the chest. "That Wind Dragon Girl is going to be an interesting one." Kefka said as he rubbed his chest. "Quite an attack, I wonder if it'll wear off if I attack the user." He wondered. "Havoc Wind." He said, as Wendy screamed in pain. "Wendy!" Daisy exclaimed as suddenly, like Kefka wondered, it wore off. "Genius!" Kefka exclaimed as he then attacked the trio.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray exclaimed, but Kefka simply punched the hammer to break it. "WHAT?!" Gray yelled. "So sorry, ice boy, but that won't work." He said as he used Firaga on Gray, sending him away. "TAKE THIS!" Remi yelled as she threw the Gungnir, but Kefka simpy grabbed it by the hand. "WHAT?!" Remi yelled. "You call this a spear?" He asked as he threw it back, making Remi scream in pain as she fell to the ground. "REMI!" Flandre yelled as she clenched her fists and glared at Kefka. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" "My, aren't we just unstable today?" Kefka asked as Flandre pulled out a spell card. "LAVATEi-" "Thundaga." He said as Flandre screamed in pain. "Gotta be quicker than that." He said.

"HOW ABOUT THIS?" Sonic yelled as he ran over to Kefka and started to kick him, but Kefka grabbed Sonic by the leg and threw him to the ground and using Thundaga on him. "The World's Fastest Hedgehog? As if." He said. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled as Kefka just folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You gotta be kidding me." He said. "Havoc Wing." He said, sending Shadow away.

Zero took out his Keyblade and flew right to him. "If you had such a difficult time with Dark Mind, then you'll have a pathetic time with me, blood eyed freak." He said as he grabbed Zero and tossed him into the air. "Trine." He said. "Hey, what can't I see anything?!" Zero exclaimed. "Firaga!" Kefka exclaimed, as Zero yelled in pain and fell down.

Mega Man threw Metal Blades at him while Sanae threw a spell card to Viridi while Suwako gave Palutena a Spell Card. "SEA OPENING: MOSES' MIRACLE!" Virid yelled. "NATIVE GOD: RED FROG OF HOUEI 4!" Palutena yelled.

Kefka faked a yawn once he was hit by the spells and Metal Blades. "Boring." He said. "The end draws near." He said. "MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled. "YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled. "Why not your Final Spark? It would've done more damage, you dork!" Kefka exclaimed. "I use that as my Finishing move." Marisa said. "Ladies and gentleman, we have ourselves the most pathetic witch with a move she calls a finisher, go figure!" He exclaimed. "HEY!" Marisa yelled.

Mokou and Blaze threw fireballs at Kefka while Tewi fired danmaku at him. "Fire fire fire, it's always fire. WHY NOT A THUNDAGA!" Kefka yelled as he used it on the three.

Kefka then laughed as he looked at the remaining ones that are still up. "Forsaken." He said as he used it on Toad, Polari, Happy and Carla, as they were easily knocked out. "Why on those guys?" Sora asked. "Had to get rid of the weaklings SOME WAY." Kefka said as he used Ultima on the Keyblade Weilders.

Rosalina, Viridi and Palutena ran up to them with a spell cards in their hands. "Firaga! Blizzaga! Thundaga!" He yelled, using the three moves on each one of them as he took the spell cards. "Let's see here...Jack the Ludo Bile." He said as Sakuya and Flash Man screamed in pain. "River sign: Dividing Edge." He said as the spell was used on Mega Man and Roll. "Saint Elmo's Pillar." He said as Marisa, Reimu, Patchy, Zero and X yelled in pain. "Well talk about boring names." He said as he tossed the spell cards away.

"Let's see how you like Nevan." He said as he pulled out an Electric guitar. "Ooo! Going metal, are we?" He asked as the guitar turned into a scythe. "Now that's what I call crazy heavy Metal." Kefka said as Dante slashed Kefka. "Pfft, really?" He asked. "Havoc Wing." He said, as Dante yelled in pain.

"Oh my god..." Samus said as she was looking around, shocked to see everyone going down so quickly. "TAKE THIS!" Snake yelled as he fired at Kefka while Meta Knight, Kirby, Ike, Marth and Roy ran over to Kefka. "NO! DON'T!" Samus yelled. "ULTIMA!" He yelled, as they yelled in pain before they could hurt him. "HAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS ARE TOTALLY FOOLISH!" He yelled as Donald used Thundaga on Kefka. "How about some fried duck?" He asked as he used Firaga on him, making him yell in pain.

Tears fell down Samus' eyes as everyone was trying their best to strike down Kefka, but it wasn't working. "Have mercy!" Magolor exclaimed, but was hit by Thundaga.

Kefka looked around as he noticed Samus, Goofy, Knuckles, Nitori, Kaguya, Reisen, Tenshi and Dark Nebula wwere the only ones left. "HAHAHA! THIS WILL END YOU!" He yelled as Samus closed her eyes.

"SHAZAMITYLAM!" Yelled a voice as fire hit Kefka. "OW! WHO DARES?!" Kefka yelled as Samus opened her eyes to see a certain fire god. "Who are you?" "Pyrrhon." He said as looked at Kefka. "So this is the angel that's wiping you all out? Ha! This will be a breeze." He said. "Oh so you think, Godly Torch...but I will strike you down." "Don't be so cocky." He said as he flew right to him. "He's...so awesome." Kaguya said.

"BLIZZAGA!" Kefka yelled, but Pyrrhon easily avoided the attack. "So slow, better luck next time." He said as he punched and kicked Kefka as he quickly flew back to avoid a Thundaga. "Why you STUPID ANNOYING FIRE GOD!" Kefka yelled. "Annoying? I don't think so." He said.

"METEOR!" Kefka yelled but Pyrrhon flew around them all. "Sorry, I'm too fast for you." He said as Kefka got extremely annoyed and used a Firaga in rage, but quickly realized what he's done. "Oh no." "Thanks for the power boost, angel." He said as he launched fire right at Kefka, only more powerful than ever.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Kefka yelled as he used Thundaga on him, but Pyrrhon dodged it. "Figures you would use that again." He said as he flew over to him and delivered a nasty punch to Kefka.

"No...NOOOO! I AM THE STRONGEST GOD IN THE UNIVERSE! HOW CAN I LOSE TO A FIRE GOD?!" He yelled as he started to disappear. "This was your fate, angel. Losing to a Fire God." "MY NAME IS KEFKA AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" He yelled before he disappeared forever.

Everyone got up as they looked around. "Where is that weirdo...?" Natsu asked. "Gone forever." Pyrrhon replied as they turned their heads to see him. "Pyrrhon!" Pit exclaimed. "Hey there, Pit buddy!" He exclaimed as he high fived Pit, only for his hand to catch on fire. "OW OW OW OW OW OW!" He yelled as FLUDD sprayed water on Pit's hand. "Thanks." He said.

Suddenly, everyone started to glow again as they winded up back in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Well...that went well." Ven muttered as Erza rubbed her head. "Man, that jerk packed a punch.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Pyrrhon said as he waved at them. "Catch you later, Pit!" He said as he flew off.

* * *

**Bad Luck Kefka: Can easily take everyone out. Can't take down Pyrrhon.**


	37. Everyone Returns Home

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Now now, just relax. Ziden said in an earlier review saying that Kefka will kick everyone's asses only to be destroyed by a surprise character. So I got to thinking who would be the surprise character. And since I thought Skyworld was fitting because of the background of Kefka's final battle, I was thinking: "Hey, why not Pyrrhon?" And for crying out loud, did you forget that Pyrrhon made an appearance in the Return of the Shadow Queen fic? He watched the cat fight between Daisy and Phosphora and then said that Daisy was the winner.**

* * *

"Well, that's it, I guess." Marisa said. "Yeah." Reimu said. "We'll be going back to Skyworld, see you later." Pit said as he flew up with the others. "See you later." Viridi said as she hugged Sanae and Suwako. "We'll come visit you sometime." Sanae said as Viridi smiled. "Hey, you coming?" Phosphora asked. "Yeah." Viridi said as she waved at the two and flew up, catching up with the others.

"Well, I guess I'll head back to Spear Pillar." Lucario said as he started walking. "How are you going to walk there? It's all the way to Sinnoh and there is an Ocean in the way." Meta Knight said as Lucario sweatdropped at this. "Crap..."

"Otacon, we need a lift." "Sure, where are you?" "The Mushroom Kingdom." "Alright, I'll be right there." Otacon said as Snake hung up and gave a thumbs up to Lucario. "I got you covered." "Thanks."

"We'll be going too." Ness said as he took Lucas' hand. "Oh this can't be good." Lucas muttered. "PK TELEPORT!" Ness yelled as he teleported with Lucas back to New Pork City.

"See you, buddy." Yuuka said as she hugged Kirby. "Poyo." Kirby said as he got on his Dragoon and flew off. "Hey wait up!" Zero exclaimed as he flew off with Magolor, Dark Nebula and Meta Knight.

"Do you guys need a lift back to Magnolia?" Falcon asked. "Sure." Natsu said. "I am picking up a Warp Pipe that is popping up on the right of Peach's Castle, it leads right to Magnolia." FLUDD said. "Well never mind then." Natsu said. "Ah that's cool." Falcon said. "I need a ride. I ain't going home by walking." Dante said. "Alright." "See you, Dante." Gray said as Dante waved as he got in the Falcon Flyer with Falcon as it flew off.

"Come visit Gensokyo some time." Marisa said as Natsu nodded. "Right." He said as he hugged Marisa and then Reimu. "Later." He said as he walked away with the others.

Ienzo jumped on Marisa's shoulder and sighed. "Man, I feel like I'm going to be a Pikachu for the rest of my life." He said. Suddenly, Ienzo started to glow as he turned back to normal, only for the both of them to fall on top of each other and their lips meeting each other. "I guess you found your woman, Ienzo." Lea teased as Roxas and Xion laughed while Even was randomly taking notes again. "Most interesting! The results are very long but temporary!" He exclaimed as Ienzo got up as he looked away from Marisa. "Let's...never speak of this." He said while blushing. "Yeah." Marisa said. "I think someone is interested in him." Reimu teased. "Hey!" Marisa said, playfully punching Reimu on the arm as Reimu laughed.

"Need a lift?" Mickey asked the Ice Climbers. "Sure. It's been fun." Popo said as Nana nodded as they walked to the Gummi Ship. "It's been fun, Sora." Goofy said as Sora nodded. "See you later." Donald said as Sora hugged the both of them. "See ya." Sora said as he started walking away with the others. "Don't cause too much trouble." Lea said as Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you too." Roxas said as Xion hugged Lea and then ran off with Roxas, catching up to the others. "Later, Riku!" Rosalina exclaimed as Riku waved before getting in the Warp Pipe. "I think someone is in love." Daisy said. "I am NOT!" Rosalina exclaimed, punching Daisy. "Right right..." Daisy giggled.

Link pulled out his Ocarina and started playing Epona's Song. Everyone heard a horse as they looked to see Epona running up to them. "See you guys!" Link said as he hopped on Epona with Zelda as Epona ran off.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Tails asked. "Yeah, that'd be nice." Cloud said. "We'll go with since we live in Radiant Garden as well." Lea said. "Thanks for reminding us." Sonic said sarcastically. "How about you guys?" Tails asked Ike. "Yeah." Ike said as the Marth, Roy and Lyn nodded in agreement. "Mega Man?" Tails asked. "Yeah." Mega Man said. "How about you, Samus?" Tails asked. "Yeah. I think the Princesses of Heart would like a ride to." Samus said.

"Hey, I'll see you later." Flash Man said as Sakuya smiled, and then the two kissed. "Get a room, you two." Flandre giggled. "Dang it, I was going to say that." Sonic said. "Looks someone is faster than you." Knuckles teased. "Go figure." Sonic said as a helicopter landed on the Blue Typhoon. "You ready, Snake?" Otacon asked. "Yeah." Snake said as he and Lucario walked to the helicopter as Snake looked back at them, waved and then got in as the helicopter flew off.

Meiling picked up the ruined Faceship as she walked out with it. "Lubba is going to be fixing this for a while." She said as she put down in front of Peach's castle.

"Hey, where did the flat guy go?" Remi asked. "Game and Watch? I think he already left." Luigi said. "Without even saying anything?" Remi asked. "Game and Watch is sometimes quiet." Peach explained. "Ah."

"See you later, guys." Marisa said as she hugged Mario and Luigi while Reimu hugged Peach. "It's been one hell of an adventure." She said as everyone flew back to the Warp Pipe leading to Gensokyo.

"It's been fun, Mario." Sonic said as they both did a "bro" hug. "We should do this again sometime...you know, without the crazy Kefka weirdo." He said as Mario nodded. "Yeah." He said as the Mushroom Kingdom residents hopped off the Typhoon as the Typhoon flew up and flew off.

"You can stay here, if you want." Peach told Ven. "Really?" Ven asked. "Yeah, since Terra told me your home was destroyed." Peach said. "Fine by me." Ven said as Ven and Terra high fived.

Meanwhile...

"We're back!" Natsu exclaimed. "Hey!" Levy exclaimed as she ran up and hugged Lucy. "So what happened? Did you find that unmanly woman who kidnapped Wendy?" Elfman asked. "I'm right here." Wendy said as she walked back and sat down on a bench. "Man, that was really interesting." She said. "At least everything is back to normal." Carla said.

"Can someone tell me WHY THERE IS A GREEN PIPE NEAR THE ENTRANCE?!" Markarov asked. "It's a warp pipe and it leads to the Mushroom Kingdom, we can visit there anytime." Erza explained. "Oooo! I've heard so much of the Princess there!" Markarov exclaimed. "It'd be such an honor to meet her." "I think we should give everyone some rest after that crazy experience." Gray said. "Sounds good to me. I'll visit that pretty lady some other day." Markarov said as he walked back.

"Gray." Said a voice as Gray turned to see Juvia walking up to him. "Well seems you're back up and running." He said. "It wasn't easy, but we fixed her up." Mira said with a smile.

"Everyone! Three cheers for Team Natsu's safe return by returning Wendy!" Markarov exclaimed. "If only you knew what happened." Erza said as she sat down as everyone else cheered.

* * *

**That's the end of that fic!**


End file.
